Dreams are forgotten memories
by theunimaginable
Summary: "You haven't been back to Konoha in 8 years... Do we know each other?" he asked, keeping his Sharingan closed. Her brown eyes met his, kindness showing as her lips parted and said,"Yes, we do know each other...quite well actually." Kakashi/OC. Rated M for sexual content and graphic violence. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1- The Mission

So this story may go a little off tangent from the actual manga. But, hey, that's what fanfictions do, right? I have my own character in this story and she is Tsunade's youngest sister, Mita. I hope you guys enjoy how I incorporate her into my story.

This story is rated MATURE for sexual content and violent description of death. Possible torture and/or foul language.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1- The Mission

It's been three years since Sasuke had returned to the Leaf Village. Naruto was still training hard, even though the Nine-Tails was tamed. Sakura continued to study under Tsunade. Sasuke was kept under watch, just in case, he decided to change his mind and attack the village. And Kakashi would do a few missions a month to stay active and started to train ANBU shinobi. The Leaf Village was at peace and everything seemed great.

"About time you got here, Kakashi." Tsunade twirled around in her chair to face the copy-nin. He looked up from his usual Icha-Icha Paradise book and smiled a bit, before looking back down. She sighed as she got up and walked towards her bookcase to reach for an old photo album. She gripped the album tighter and leaned against the bookcase, staring at the currently occupied ninja.

"Kakashi…." He looked back up at the female Hokage when he heard her voice change. He glanced at the album she was holding and put his own book away to give the Hokage his undivided attention.

_"This is unusual…"_ He thought as Tsunade flipped through a few pages and handed the album to Kakashi. It was an old picture of Tsunade and two other very young children. She looked in her late twenties and the young boy in the picture didn't look older than 10. The younger girl in the picture looked barely 4. All three were laughing and holding each other's hands, as the young Tsunade was handing them ice cream bars.

The copy-nin's eyes wandered to the next picture. He assumed this picture was taken a few years after the first picture. The young girl had graduated from the Academy in the village and was grinning as she was latched onto Tsunade's leg with joy. Tsunade sighed when she realized he didn't recognize the young girl and took the album back from him and flipped a few more pages, before pulling out a loose picture that was tucked in between two pages. Kakashi watched her longingly stare at the picture, before handing it to him. His gloved hands were reaching for it when Naruto and Sakura walked into Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi-sensei! I can't believe you got here before us!"

"Yo." He smiled as he pulled his hand back and watched Naruto plopped himself onto a chair.

"Do we have a mission, Granny Tsunade?"

"Naruto, you should really stop calling her that," Sakura sighed. Tsunade waved her hand as a sign that she didn't really care and went back to her serious face. Sakura and Naruto looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"This mission is a secret mission. You three are not allowed to speak of it to anyone." The old Team 7 glanced at each other and continued to listen.

"Your mission is to find and bring back a person." Tsunade continued as she pulled out the mission scroll.

"Oh, that's it?" The blonde ninja seemed a little disappointed as he reached for the scroll and unraveled it. After reading a few lines, Naruto looked up. Tsunade knew she had gotten his attention.

"Why is her name Uzumaki? Is she related to me or something?"

"As you know, my grandfather was the first Hokage, but also, I'm a descendent of the Uzumaki clan. My grandmother was the first Hokage's wife and the first bearer of the Nine-tailed Fox." Naruto looked up when she said this. He briefly remembered this when his mother's spirit was telling him about the Uzumaki clan's history, 3 years ago.

"A lot of people knew I had a younger brother, who died in battle. But I also have a younger sister."

"Have? But we've never met her before, Tsunade-sama" Sakura obviously thought it was weird to know this fact that her teacher has had a sister this whole time but not know about it. Kakashi continued to stay quiet as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I know… It's because she went missing after her second mission as a Jounin." Tsunade finally sat back down on her chair and rested her head in the hand. "My sister originally had Senju as her last name, but she was kidnapped as a child and was held for random. It was such a horrific memory for her, she changed her last name to our grandmother's" There was a long pause in the room.

"Why are we suddenly looking for her, Tsunade-sama…..?" Sakura was a little careful with the way she asked the question.

"I sent out several search parties when she first went missing. But after 5 years, I finally pronounced her dead. Recently, my outside intel tells me, they saw her wandering on the outskirts of the Mist Village." Tsunade paused and finally showed them the picture she was holding. It was a picture of a light brunette girl about in her late 20s or early 30s, carrying a basket of vegetables through the streets of the Mist Village. She had a shy smile on her face, as she was greeting an elder. "I need to know for sure if it's really her or not. You three are to bring her back, at any cost."

Sakura had finally handed Kakashi the mission scroll. His eyes wandered through the basic information as his brain processed everything.

"_Name: Uzumaki Mita  
Sex: Female  
Age: 29  
Hair: Brown/red  
Eyes: Brown  
Last seen: Mist Village  
Rank: Jounin (last known)  
Info: Youngest granddaughter of the 1__st__ Hokage. Current Hokage's youngest sibling. Was training to be a medic-nin with Tsunade. Wind and Lightening affinities. Was pronounced dead after missing for 5 years. Recently seen in Mist Village"_

"Alrighty, Granny. I'm guessing we'll be leaving immediately." Naruto didn't argue with the Hokage, as he knows how it feels to look for someone they miss. As the three of them started to leave the office, Kakashi looked back at Tsunade.

"Kakashi… please bring her back safely…." He gave her a nod and left the room.

"Naruto do you know where you are going?!" The pink-haired medic-nin was extremely annoyed when she realized that the team was lost. Kakashi sighed as his two ex-students argued on which way to go. He had other things going on in his mind to even try to stop them from ripping each other's heads off.

_"Kakashi… please bring her back safely…."_ Those words kept echoing in his head. He couldn't help but realize that Tsunade said those words in a nostalgic kind of way. As if he was suppose to know this Mita Uzumaki. He wasn't sure if he should have been annoyed that he didn't remember her (cause he never forgets people) or that the two highly trained shinobi in front of him had gotten them lost.

_"Kakashi!" A young light-haired brunette ran towards a certain young silver-haired ninja. Her hair glistened with flecks of red as she jumped onto the ninja's back and covered his eyes, playing the 'Guess Who' game._

_"Oy. You really should stop doing that. One day you're going to miss and land on the ground, face first." The young copy-nin made sure the brunette had her arms wrapped around his neck as he reached for her little legs and held onto them around his waist, giving her a piggyback ride._

_"You would never let me fall, though, right?" She smiled genuinely, leaning closer and resting her chin on his shoulder._

_Young Kakashi turned his head and placed his forehead against hers. His two onyx eyes meeting her shining brown ones. "Of course not, Mita. I'm always here to catch your fall." She tightened her grip around his neck, as they walked through the streets of Konoha together._

Kakashi's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly, looking around. His breathing had increased dramatically as he felt his heart rate shoot through the roof. He only started to calm down when he stared into the small fire the team had built earlier and realized it was just a dream. Shuffling through his sleeping bag, the copy-nin got up quietly, making sure not to wake up Sakura and Naruto, and walked away from the campsite.

The dream the copy-nin had kept replaying over and over in his head.

_"That dream was too…familiar" _Kakashi continued to walk around in a daze until he realized he was knee-deep in a nearby lake. He groaned and plopped down, running his hand through his silver hair. The cool water helped him appease the rogue thoughts in his head. Why couldn't he figure out who this girl was? Was she someone important to him?

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you alright?" Sakura stood at the edge of the lake with her head tilted to the side, wondering why her legendary sensei was sulking in the lake. It was, indeed, an unusual sight.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Kakashi stood up and walked towards the shore. He spun on the tip of his foot fast enough for his clothes to dry.

"I've become a light-sleeper ever since I started to prepare for the ANBU exams." Sakura said as she wiped some of the water off her arms, slightly glaring at her former sensei.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle and started to walk back towards the campsite. Sakura was right behind him. He heard her suck in a breath of air and knew he was about to be hit with a string of questions.

"Sensei, did you know Tsunade-sama's sister? I mean, you must know something right? She's close to your age… was she in the same class as you?" Kakashi stopped near the campfire and sat down with his hands close to the fire. He was hoping his silence would let Sakura know he wasn't open to talking about Uzumaki Mita. "I felt a vibe between Tsunade-sama and you… as if you guys knew about this girl we are trying to find." Sakura indeed has gotten sharper over the years.

"You should get some rest. Naruto's bad sense of direction back-tracked us half a day so tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Sakura paused to ask more questions but just nodded, slightly disappointed, and crawled back into her sleeping bag. Kakashi did the same but felt a little hesitant to fall asleep again.

* * *

Please leave nice reviews! I'm open to constructive criticism but not rude, verbal abuse. Thank you!

xoxo, me


	2. Chapter 2- Hello, Mist Village

Here is Chapter 2! To some of you guys, I would say this seems like a slow-progress story and it is. I'm planning on making this story at least 10 chapters? Maybe more if reviews are good and some of you guys want me to continue this story. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2- Hello, Mist Village

...

"Ah, Sakura. I was wondering what took you guys so long."

"Mei-sama! You didn't have to come all the way here."

"Nonsense. It's always a pleasure to greet fellow shinobis from the Alliance."

It was already nightfall and the Mizukage was waiting at the gates of the Mist Village for the Konoha ninjas. The four of them plus 2 Mist Village ANBU was walking back to the Mizukage's palace. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto hadn't seen the Mizukage since the Alliance 3 years ago. It was a good thing though. It meant the countries were at peace with each other.

"So Tsunade told me briefly what is going on…." The red-haired woman closed the door behind them and walked over to sit on her desk. Naruto pulled the picture Tsunade had given him before they had left for the mission and handed it over to the lady in charge. Kakashi leaned against the wall and closed his visible eye. A headache started to take over his temple and pound its way through his skull.

"Hmm… she does seem a little familiar…." She stared at the picture a little longer before snapping her fingers, and an ANBU shinobi appeared next to her. Mei handed the photo to the shinobi, asking if he can verify her. He nodded and disappeared again.

"If she is in the village, he will find her. " A part of Kakashi hoped their missing ninja wasn't in the village.

"Until then, why don't we have some dinner? I'm sure you three are hungry." She smiled as she led them down the hall to an open dining room area.

As usual, Naruto drooled and ran for the food that was nicely set up for them on a long table. Sakura, of course, started to reprimand him, telling him to calm down otherwise he'd choke on his food. The Mizukage gave a gentle laugh and told everyone to sit down and enjoy the food. As the four of them sat and chatted away, Kakashi's mind kept wandering off.

He wanted to know who Uzumaki Mita was to him. He wanted to know why she was so familiar from his dream yet she was still a complete stranger.

Midway through his third glass of wine, the ANBU returned. The table went silent and all eyes were on the ANBU and the Mizukage, as he handed an envelope was handed to her. There was a long pause. Kakashi was staring at her so hard, his headache felt worse. The Mizukage looked up to see the Konoha ninjas staring at her, waiting for her to open the envelope. Kakashi watched her fingers slowly open the flap of the envelope and pulling out a sheet of paper and a photo. He continued to stare the Mizukage down as her eyes moved side-to-side, reading the report her ANBU had brought her.

_"Just tell us already…!" _Kakashi started to take bigger gulps of the wine. It was the longest and slowest minute of his life. The mizukage finally looked back up.

"Uzumaki Mita is definitely in my village. ANBU has also located her usual spots during the day and her home." Mei handed the photo to Kakashi. He was hesitant to take it, at first, but took it in his hand, nonetheless, and stared at the photo. In the photo, the older version of the light haired brunette from his dream was sitting on a ledge of a deck with her feet splashing in the lake. Kakashi could see a small hut with a garden in the background and a cat wandering around her. A long, hard pulse ran through his head as the headache continued to take over.

He stayed quiet while trying to see if the photo would spark any memories. No luck. After a few seconds, he handed off the photo to Naruto and excused himself from the table. The copy-nin felt mentally exhausted from thinking too much and it didn't help that his headache was getting worse. He found his way to the room he was staying in and started taking his clothes off, leaving a trail from the door to the bathroom.

"A nice, hot shower should work," he told himself, as he got into the tub and let out a satisfied sigh when the hot water hit his back.

...

_"AAHH!" The young brunette was thrown across the room where the Chuunin exams took place. Her back popped as she hit the ground and rolled away from her opponent. _

_Young Kakashi, angry, was about to hop over the second floor railing to stop the fight. _

_Young Guy stopped him. "If you interrupt them, it's the same as her forfeiting!" Kakashi growled at his friend, but he knew he was right. He watched, painfully, as Mita got up and bent over to spit out some blood that was filling her mouth._

_Her opponent was strong and she didn't look like she would make it if she took another hit. Kakashi knew if things get worse the proctors would stop the fight but he was still worried. _

_"If she gets hit again, I'm going to hurt that boy's arm," grunted Kakashi to Guy, who grinned at his friend's protectiveness._

_"Just give up." The opponent crossed his arms and stared at the bloodied girl. "I feel crappy for beating up a girl."_

_"Heh…don't be." Before the opponent or the audience could put it together, Mita turned into a cloud of smoke. The opponent didn't have time to realize it was a Kage Bunshin and the real Mita appeared above the boy._

_Her hands were glowing with yellow and red sparks. She first kicked the opponent in the face, sending him flying in the air. Her hands flew towards the semi-conscious boy and threw several punches, hitting major pressure points of his body before he could perform any seals. The opponent hit the ground and even though he was awake, he couldn't move his body._

_"What did you do to me!?" He screamed. He wanted to get up but his body allowed only his neck to move his head and glare at Mita._

_"That's what you get for underestimating me," she said as she started to walk towards him. "I can relieve you from the numbness, but it'll still take a few hours before you can move."_

_"So what are you saying?" He growled._

_"I'm saying I won this match." She grinned at the boy. The boy continued to scream how she tricked him and played dirty, but the proctor came onto the floor and declared Mita the winner. As she exited the arena, Kakashi was waiting for her with her Chuunin certificate and vest. Mita screamed with excitement as she tackled Kakashi._

_"I PASSED! I PASSED!" Even though she was exhausted from the fight, Mita was still jumping up and down with her new vest on._

_"Mita! Damn, did I miss your match?" A young version of Tsunade came running up to her sister and Kakashi. "Oh my God! What happened to you?!" The overprotective sister in Tsunade came out as she started to heal her younger sister's cuts and bruises._

_"I'm okay, ane-chan! I passed!" Mita couldn't stop grinning. "But it's all thanks to Kakashi! He helped me train" Tsunade looked at Kakashi and smiled._

_"Thanks, Kakashi, for always watching her when I'm away on missions. It really means a lot" Tsunade patted him on the shoulder and he just nodded to her. "Come on, Mita. We need to get home so you can rest."_

_"But I want to hang out with Kakashi," pouted Mita. She made her puppy-eyes face at her older sister and Tsunade almost gave in._

_"Go home and rest. I'll come over tomorrow. It's your birthday after all, right?" Mita's eyes grew big, happy that Kakashi remembered her 9__th__ birthday._

_"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!" The new Chuunin waved good-bye and was about to start walking away when Kakashi gave her a hug._

_"Congratulations," he whispered to her. The young ninja gave Mita a peck on top of her head through his mask and let her happy self go home._

_..._

"Kakashi-sensei! WAKE UPPPP!" Naruto was banging on Kakashi's door. The copy-nin's eyes slowly pried themselves apart and stared off into space. He particularly did not like rude awakenings, but in this case, he didn't mind because he woke up still thinking of the dream he just had.

"Are you crazy?!" Sakura tried to keep her voice down while trying to Naruto away from their teacher's door. "You know how he gets and yet you always do this. You never learn."

She was right. Naruto never did learn. Kakashi swung his legs over to the side of the bed as he grabbed his clothes from his bag. His body popped and cracked a few times as he stretched and walked towards the bathroom.

"I must be getting old…" he groaned as he slowly washed up and changed into his usual jounin outfit.

...

"So according to Mei-sama's information, she eats lunch here a few times a week," pointed out Sakura as she read through the papers the Mizukage had given them last night. The team found the restaurant their target often dines at. Kakashi looked at the small restaurant's doors, hesitant to walk in.

"Nice! I'm hungry anyways, let's go in!" Naruto went through the door first with Sakura following behind him. Kakashi stared at the door first and eventually followed his ex-students.

They were greeted by a young waitress and followed her to a table near a window. Kakashi's eyes scanned the room as he sat down. The three of them ordered drinks and few plates of food to share as Sakura laid out the sheets of paper that had Mita's information on it and showed them to the guys.

"If I were her, I would eat lunch here and then start the day by running errands." She had circled a few places on the list where she thought their missing-nin would go to. Kakashi nodded, acknowledging Sakura's comments.

"Let's wait here a bit before going out to the markets," muffled Naruto as he ate the bread the waitress had left earlier.

"You're just saying that so you can eat more," Sakura retorted. Naruto glared at her a bit before taking another bite of bread.

"Now, now, children." Kakashi sipped some of his water and continued to read the information. The routine their target was that of a normal civilian, instead of a ninja. He wondered if she gave up her life as a shinobi and if she purposefully went missing. What a wonderful life she probably has… He snapped back to reality when their waitress placed the food on the table. The three of them ate; Naruto and Sakura bickering every once in a while and Kakashi taking those moments to sneak food into his mouth. The three would look out the window of the restaurant to see if their target was walking by but to no avail. Every time someone came into the restaurant, the three would look up, but every time it wasn't Uzumaki Mita. 40 minutes had passed; they were almost done with their food and still no sign of the girl.

"Maybe she's not coming today." Naruto slumped back into his chair, full from the meal.

"Maybe. We should come back tomorrow. I'm going to the bathroom before we leave." Sakura got up and headed towards the bathroom when she ran into another person.

"Oh, I'm sor-" Sakura paused.

Kakashi and Naruto looked up from their table to see Sakura face-to-face with their missing-nin, Uzumaki Mita.

* * *

I hope you guys like the cliff-hanger :)  
I'm excited for when you guys read the next few chapters because it'll show more in depth of Mita and her life and how she's involved with everyone.

Also, how many of you guys want pictures/drawings of Mita? I know I described her a bit but it's always nice to have a picture of her, don't you think? :)

Please review and let me know if you want pictures!

xoxo, me


	3. Chapter 3- Uzumaki Mita

Hey guys! welcome to chapter 3! I hope I'm updating this story of mine at a reasonable time. I'm picky about what I write and how it sounds in my head, so I'm constantly editing each chapter! Anyways enjoy this chapter and expect chapter 4 by the end of this week or beginning of next week.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters .**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Uzumaki Mita**

There she was Uzumaki Mita. The three Konoha ninjas remained calm when Sakura slowly moved her hand to put chakra cuffs on the girl. But Kakashi gave her a signal not to. Sakura immediately hid her glowing hand behind her back.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," the brunette smiled at Sakura and went to the counter. "I'm here to pick up my order, please."

All three of them stared at Uzumaki Mita and didn't blink.

"Oh, Mita-san! How are you today?" The chef from the kitchen stepped into the dining area with a few boxes in a bag. "I guess you're busy today. You usually eat in," He said as he handed the girl her order.

"Yes, I'm meeting some friends and then I have to run errands." She smiled, again, before handing the chef a few bills.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I'll see you sometime later this week." The chef patted her on the shoulder as she waved good-bye and left the restaurant. Kakashi watched her pass the restaurant through the window and threw some bills before the three Konoha ninjas disappeared from the restaurant.

Mita walked down the street towards a park and was soon greeted by two women, both Mist Village shinobis. One was a blonde and the other had black hair. The three girls sat down under a tree and laid out a blanket on the ground. Setting up their food dishes, they started to eat.

"Mita! You were suppose to _cook_ something," the blonde complained as she opened Mita's take out order. The black haired girl rolled her eyes as the blonde mumbled and pulled out some drinks from her backpack.

"Oh chill the fuck out, Yuna." The black haired girl handed out plates and utensils while the shinobi named Yuna continued to complain.

"Sorry, sorry! I just got so busy!" The apologetic Mita braided her long, light brown hair before she started to serve the food to her friends.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto watched the three women start to eat and chat from a few buildings away. The three had finally gotten a lead and wasn't planning on losing it. "Sensei, what are we doing next?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see what she's capable of first. We know she has abilities but we don't know how strong she is." Kakashi leaned against the building, not taking his eyes off of the girl he kept having reoccurring dreams of.

"So, Mita, there's a guy in my group that's pretty damn hot. Even Kaya thinks he's hot," Yuna said as she took a bit of food. The brunette slightly choked on her food and stared at the blonde. Kaya, the dark haired girl, sighed, knowing what path this chit-chat was about to take.

"Ah, well… I'm not interested," Mita said quietly, knowing her friend would blow up in a second. Yuna dropped her utensil on her plate and glared at Mita.

"Don't get mad! I just don't want to turn down the guy face-to-face, like the last blind date you sent me on!" Mita held her unoccupied hand in defense.

"You're going to die alone."

"Stop the freaking exaggeration, Yuna. You and I, out of all people, know that Mita hates being set up." Mita glanced at Kaya, thanking her by placing a slice of fruit tart on her plate. Kaya smiled and continued to eat, while the blonde continued to fume.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. I'll take him then." Mita and Kaya giggled and the three continued to eat. After a while, they said their good-byes and went their separate ways. The Konoha ninjas continued to follow Mita on her errands as the sun started to set.

Sakura and Naruto acted like a couple as they walked together a few people behind Mita. Kakashi stood on the roof of a building, watching her every move. The three watched Mita go in and out of several stores, picking up random things. After a few hours, Mita started heading down a street, turning right onto a dirt road. Kakashi and the other two jumped from tree to tree, following her from a good distance. They passed several houses before their target stopped in the middle of the path. Kakashi stopped and held his arm up as a signal for the other two to halt. The silver-haired ninja glanced down to see what Uzumaki Mita was doing, only to see her staring up at the sky.

"It's going to rain…" she whispered before pulling out her umbrella, shielding herself. The minute she did, rain slowly poured down and she continued to walk down the path until she reached her house. She stepped onto her porch, closing up her umbrella when she turned around. The team stopped again. Mita's body flickered and disappeared.

"Was that Yondaime's Body Flicker?!" Naruto was in shock that someone else was able to do that other than his father, the 4th Hokage.

"Not even close." Mita and 2 other of her Kage Bunshins were behind each of the team members, her hands glowing yellow, close to each their neck's.

"You three have been following me since we left the restaurant." The team had cold sweat running down their faces. Her eyes gave off a different vibe than the cheery, goofy one she had when she was with her friends. She was cold and sharp, almost ready to kill.

"Who are you?" the Mita behind Naruto asked.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, waiting for a command. Without thinking, Kakashi kicked the Mita behind him, only to see a cloud of smoke. Kage Bunshin. The other 2 Mitas jumped back and one of them disappeared. The real Mita stood before them. Her whole body was glowing yellow now. They saw Mita's eyes narrow, as she glanced at their headbands and then her expression changed.

"Konoha…." The team felt her cold vibe disappear but still had their guard up. Her body's glow faded as she jumped down from the trees and walked back to her house.

"I'm guessing Tsunade sent you. Come in. It's about to rain harder." Mita entered her home and left the door open for her visitors.

"What now?" Sakura looked over at the guys. "Do we go in?"

"What if she tries to kill us again?"

"Take the risk? It's Tsunade-sama's sister. Surely she won't kill us after knowing who we were" Sakura scoffed at Naruto for thinking such a ridiculous fact. Without much thought, Kakashi started to walk towards the house.

"Sensei!" Naruto caught his arm. Kakashi looked back at them and smiled. "She won't hurt us, I assure you." He hadn't felt this positive about this mission until now.

The young ninjas looked at each other and followed their sensei onto the porch of the house.

Carefully opening the door, the three ninjas looked around. The missing-nin wasn't in sight. The team took their sandals off and slowly roamed around the living room. Pictures and sketches were hanging from the walls. The fireplace was lit and sparking every once in a while. They saw folded laundry on the couches and a pot of water on the stove, screeching, signaling it was boiling.

"Please, sit." Sakura and Naruto when they heard Mita's voice from behind them. They, hesitantly, sat at the dining room table while Kakashi leaned against the wall.

All three watched their host pull out 4 mugs and a teapot from the cabinet. She threw a few scoops of green tea leaves into the teapot and pour the boiling water into it. Carefully bringing the mugs and teapot to the table, she poured everyone a cup. They waited for Mita to take a sip before sipping on their own cups. Silence started to fill the room, yet no one had anything to say until Naruto knocked over his cup of tea.

"Oh shit!" Naruto stood up quickly before the tea landed in his lap. Mita quickly grabbed a towel on the kitchen counter and wiped everything clean. Even though he still was on guard, Naruto felt apologetic for spilling the tea. Mita gave a small smile and poured him another cup of tea. Another moment of silence.

"So how is my sister?" The silence was broken and the old Team 7 looked at Mita.

"She is the Hokage now, right?" No one answered. Mita took a sip from her tea and shifted her eyes towards Kakashi.

"Surely the ex-student of the Fourth Hokage and the pupils of the Legendary Sannins have something to say." She took another sip.

"Tsunade-sama is requesting you to come back to Konoha," Sakura finally said with affirmation in her voice

"Of course, she is." Mita closed her eyes, taking another sip.

"At any costs," added Naruto. Her eyes were still closed.

"And if I refuse…?"

"Like he said, at any costs." Kakashi finally sat down at the table and took a sip of tea. Mita's eyes opened and stared at the ninjas sitting in front of her. Her eyes were especially fixated on Kakashi. He noticed and looked away, drinking his tea.

"Fine," she said finally as she got up, putting her cup into the sink. Sakura and Naruto were baffled at how easily she gave in, but took it as a good sign from God.

"I'm going to bed. We can leave tomorrow if you like. There's guest bedrooms and bathroom down the hall. Help yourself." Mita went down a different hall and opened the door to her room. Kakashi saw her give him one last glance before closing her door.

_"hmm…that was too easy"_ Kakashi got up and told his team to go sleep. The three split up into the rooms, Sakura in one room and Kakashi and Naruto in the other, as they slowly got ready for bed. Kakashi realized the rooms were set up perfectly for them as if Mita knew they were coming beforehand. He ignored his analysis as Sakura said good night and disappeared into her designated room while Naruto settled in into the futon set up in the other room. Kakashi laid down on a separate futon with his back facing Naruto. He muttered goodnight to the blonde boy and tried to get some sleep.

Hours passed and Kakashi's eyes remained open, staring at the ceiling. Naruto was snoring and mumbling about ramen in his sleep, while he on the other hand couldn't even get his Sharingan eye to close. He decided to take a walk to help him relax and quietly slipped out of the guest room.

Kakashi went out the front door and took in a breath of air. The rain had stopped and the air was cool. He always did like the rain just because the aftermath was always pleasant. His feet started to wander around and he found himself sitting on the end of the lake deck. The same deck he saw Mita sitting on in the photo the Mizukage had given them before leaving her palace. He took off his sandals and rolled up his pants to let his feet soak in the cool lake. His eyes looked over at the full moon's reflection on the lake.

"You never could sleep when you had a head full of thoughts." Kakashi didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Mita walked up and sat Indian-style next to the copy-nin. He slightly tensed up and shifted his position, bringing up one of his knees and leaning on it. The copy-nin was glad he had slipped on his headband before leaving the guest room.

"You knew we were coming," He said. Mita played with the ends of her hair and gave a small nod. The two of them sat in silence. To Kakashi, this silence felt more comfortable than the silence during their teatime earlier. It felt familiar and warming.

"Do we… know each other?" He finally asked. The brunette sitting next to him glanced at him and took a deep breath before answering the copy-nin.

"Yes." A simple word, yet a meaningful answer.

* * *

Taaa-daaaaaaah. Done. Sorry this chapter was a bit wordy. Anyways for those who are curious why I added Yuna and Kaya, the mist village shinobis, it's to build up my plot. They will serve a purpose don't worry.

review review review! thanks!

xoxo, me


	4. Chapter 4- Memories

Hello, loves! Thank you for waiting for chapter 4. I'm hoping this chapter will help fill in the gaps of Kakashi's and Mita's relationship. If there's any confusion just let me know! I'll try to clear it within the future chapters :)

I'm not sure if I told you guys but the Italicized words are flashbacks/memories. also I put "**..."** so you guys will know when it's a flashback/memory or it's jumping to another scene.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Memories

"How?" Kakashi did his best to keep his Sharingan hidden. As much as he wanted to know everything, he didn't want to use it on her to get answers.

"I can't tell you."

"….."

"It'd be easier for me to show you." Kakashi, for the first time, looked directly at her. She had a calm look on her face and her hand was out, waiting for his response. He nodded his head slowly and she placed her hand on the side of his head.

_** ...**_

_"Kakashi! KAKASHI!" A young Tsunade came running to 17-year-old ANBU Kakashi. He lifted up his ANBU mask and wondered what was going on. "Mita's missing!" _

_"What? Are you sure she's just not at her friend's house?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure! I can't find her and I can't sense her chakra anywhere in the village. Something's wrong. I need to find her." Tsunade's hands gripped into fists. She was shaking with fear and anger. "I can't lose her too….." Kakashi tried to calm her down and reassured her that he would look for her._

_Kakashi shifted throughout the village of Konoha and realized Tsunade was right. Something was wrong. Mita didn't know how to conceal her chakra for this long. The ANBU jumped roof to roof until he reached the gates of the village, where 2 guards greeted him. _

_"Has anyone left or entered tonight?" One of the guards pulled out a book to see if anyone signed out. He confirmed a village man had left the village with several big bags to deliver something to a small village. Kakashi had a weird feeling and told the guards to tell Tsunade he was leaving the village to find her sister and started running towards the forest. Kakashi swiftly moved through the trees, trying to sense something, anything that could lead him to Mita. After almost an hour of running around, blind, in the forest, he heard a few voices._

_"Can we rest? I'm tired of carrying the girl," complained a bigger guy out of the three men. Kakashi hid in the trees and watched them carefully. He didn't see Mita and didn't want to attack too soon._

_"Fine. We'll camp here," responded one of them. Kakashi assumed he was the leader of the three from the way he acted. The bigger guy put down one of the bags he was holding and opened it, revealing an unconscious Mita. Kakashi's anger shot through the roof as he slowly pulled out a few kunais from his back pouch. Before he made his first move, the leader of the trio shifted his hands to sign a few hand seals and created a force field around the three and Mita. Kakashi pulled back and tried to think of another way. Fortunately, one of the guys needed to take care of his business so he left the force field to go behind a bush. The copy-nin took this moment to run up behind up and break his neck. After a while, the bigger guy came looking for his partner and left the force field also. Kakashi made sure he was deeper into the forest, knowing he would be a little harder to take down._

_"Hey, Tomo! I can't find this twerp! Told you we should have brought him on this mission." The bigger guy slowly started to head back to the campsite. Kakashi jumped in front of the man and before he could react, the copy-nin pulled off his ANBU mask and the Sharingan started swirling, putting the big guy into a deep trance. Putting his mask back on, Kakashi headed towards the campfire. The leader wasn't there and the force field was down. Kakashi slowly walked towards Mita, still aware of his surroundings and picked her limp body up._

_"Mita…" He sighed as he pulled her closer to his body and apologizing to her silently. The minute Kakashi took his first step; Mita turned into smoke and disappeared. A kage bunshin?! He felt stupid not being able to notice that right away and immediately hid himself._

_"Come out if you want this girl!" The leader yelled. He came up from an underground tunnel, holding Mita by the hair. She screamed and tried to kick him away, only to be smacked by the enemy. When she fell to the ground, Kakashi saw Mita's eyes shift to his location and knew she was aware of his presence. She then rolled to her side, showing her tied hands to Kakashi. It was chakra cuffs. No wonder he couldn't sense her. "Tell your friend to come out right now," the man growled at Mita._

_"The only reason I'm not is to save your own life," Mita spat. "He will kill you." The man, angry, kicked her in the stomach. The young Chuunin coughed up blood and squeezed her eyes shut when she saw her kidnapper swing his leg back again. She heard a thump, zapping sounds, and a yell. Her brown eyes opened to see Raikiri piercing through the enemy. Kakashi took a deep breath before pulling the man off his arm and kicking him to the side._

_"Mita…" Kakashi finally was able to hold her. "Are you alright?" Mita nodded as Kakashi used his own chakra to release her from the cuffs. She rubbed her wrists and looked at her friend to smile when his eyes grew big and he froze. His face started to pale out and his body was shaking._

_"Kakashi…?" She then looked behind him to see her kidnapper, up and well, holding onto a chakra sword that was sliding through Kakashi's back. "KAKASHI!" The enemy smirked and pulled the sword back out, letting the copy-nin fall onto Mita._

_"MITA!" Tsunade and a few other ANBU had arrived, but before they could take another step, Mita's whole body started glowing yellow. "Mita, NO!" Tsunade tried to get to her sister, but it was too late. Mita's body started emitting so much chakra that nobody could get near her. The enemy was incinerated immediately but somehow, Kakashi was in one piece. Mita's empty eyes stared at Kakashi's body. Her hands moved to hover over his wound and started to heal him. Her chakra started to dull down as the healing process continued, but Kakashi still wouldn't wake up._

_"Wake up..." Mita gave him a weak shake. "Wake up!" she yelled and hit him on the chest really hard with her chakra glowing hand. Kakashi jerked up and started gasping for air._

_"Mita, why in the world! Ugh!" Kakashi clenched his chest and tried to calm down._

_"Heh, you're alive," she breathed as her eyes slowly closed and fell into Kakashi's lap, unconscious. Tsunade ran over to the both of them, making sure she was okay and checked her body for any damage. The two ANBU helped Kakashi up while Tsunade picked Mita up. The copy-nin's single onyx eye wouldn't leave Mita's sleeping face as the group of Konoha ninjas headed back to their village._

**_..._**

Kakashi nearly pushed Mita out of the way, overwhelmed by this memory. He almost fell back into the lake when Mita grabbed his arm to steady him. A few drops of sweat went down the side of his face. How did he forget something that big? Mita started to pull her hand away when Kakashi stopped her. "Show me more."

"You're tired. I'll show yo-" Mita's eyes were calm and Kakashi looked at her with seriousness.

"Show me more," he interrupted her with a stern voice. She sighed, giving in, and continued.

**...**

_"Hey you ready?" Kakashi asked Mita, who was checking her weapon pouch._

_"I should be fine." Mita buckled her belt around her waist, snapping a weapon pouch to it._

_"You know you don't have to do this, right? This is your first S-class mission."_

_"But I do. This is the mission that will determine if I'll be promoted to jounin. People are expecting a lot from me," she said coldly as she turned her back to Kakashi. She's been distant and cold ever since her kidnapping 2 years ago. During those 2 years, she had gotten better at controlling her chakra and yet, still being a deadly bomb to anyone she wants to kill. She even created a jutsu for herself. Kakashi sighed and followed her to the village gates, where two other Chuunin ninjas were waiting._

_"Mita, don't use your jutsu unless it's necessary," the copy-nin said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. She nodded and pulled her long brown hair into a side braid. Kakashi really wished she went back to her cheery self… he really missed it. He watched her sign the papers the guard had given her, still worrying about her._

_"I'm ready. Go home and rest," she gave him a light push, a sign to reassure him she was ready and will be okay. Kakashi pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead._

_"Be safe, Mita." He let go of her and watched her disappear into the woods with her team._

_That night, Kakashi laid in his bed, staring at his bedroom ceiling. He couldn't sleep and something felt off. He finally got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink when his front door started shaking from someone banging on it._

_"Kakashi! Get up! We need to go!" Kakashi opened the door and saw Genma, breathless, standing at his door. "It's Mita. She used her jutsu," he said. Kakashi immediately ran to his room to grab a shirt and his headband and ran through the village, passing the gates as fast as he could. He was able to sense her chakra as he was flying through the forest. Scared of what he might see, the copy-nin prepared himself for the worst._

_When he got closer to Mita's chakra, Kakashi slowed down. She was glowing red and yellow, sparks flying everywhere, not a single scratch on her. Her chakra was overflowing, almost levitating her off the grounds of the forest. Not only was her enemy obliterate, but so was her team; limbs were torn apart in all sorts of directions, the enemy's face twisted beyond recognition, and blood spewed all over the place. Kakashi was in so much shock and, for the first time, was scared to approach Mita._

_"Hey… it's me," He paused at a distance from her, trying to get her attention. Kakashi tried to get as close as possible, not knowing what could happen. Mita turned her head to him, her eyes colder than ever. Chills ran down his spine. _

_"Let's get you out of here. Come on," he whispered barely enough for her to hear. He held out his hand, praying she would reach for it without killing him._

_"Kakashi…. What have I done…?" Mita's brown eyes started to fill with tears as her body slowly faded the red and yellow chakra. Kakashi reached up to hold her but her body flickered and she disappeared._

_"Damn her transportation jutsu..." he growled as he headed back to Konoha, knowing that's where she would be._

_**...**_

Kakashi moved his face to the side when he felt Mita's chakra fade away. Her breathing was heavier than before and her hand flickered yellow and red.

"I'm sorry… it's hard to control your memories without letting them rush in all at one time," she gave a weak smile and put her glowing hand over her chest to help her breath better.

"What do you mean control?" His uncovered eye frowned a little. Sadness overtook her face.

"I blocked your memories…" she said with a straight face. Kakashi wasn't sure if what she was saying was true. He knew she was missing for a good amount of years and for her to block his memories for that long and from that far were almost impossible.

"For how long?"

"8 years…" She mumbled, still not looking at him. Kakashi pulled her shoulder back and made her look at him. His headband was off but he didn't activate the Sharingan. Kakashi was upset but he wasn't sure if it was because she had blocked his memories or because he never realized chunks of his life missing. Mita's eyes were still wet but didn't show fear of the Sharingan.

"Unblock them," demanded Kakashi. Mita frowned a bit and pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"No, your brain will have a mental breakdown."

"You don't have the right to hold back _my_ memories."

"I do when it meant your life was at stake!" Her voice immediately became cold and Kakashi saw her body slowly glowing yellow.

"My life, you say? And what do you know about my life? How do I know all these memories haven't been altered for your own agenda?"

"You tell me, does it seem altered?" Her body was still glowing a faded yellow but it didn't seem to be hurting him like in the memory he saw.

"And as for what I know about you…" She scooted closer to him and removed his headband, placing it next to him. Her fingers touched his scar that went down his left eye. "This scar… even though Rin healed it that night…. When you came back to Konoha, you had nightmares for a week and almost scratched Obito's eye out of you. Tsunade-ane-chan always had to heal you." Kakashi's memories of those days came back and realized Mita was slowly unblocking his memories. He figured she was remembering too and calming down when her body stopped glowing.

Mita then softly pushed her hand on his right hip but released the pressure when she saw Kakashi wince. "Heh… this fracture happened on my 10th birthday. We went swimming and you jumped off a cliff. You landed on a hidden rock a few feet underwater. I remember being scared and that was the first time I used my chakra to heal but I guess it didn't heal properly since it still hurts…" Another memory came back to Kakashi as he felt Mita's chakra enter him and the pain in his hip disappeared.

Her hand traveled to his chest and her eyes' became watery. "This…This scar was the night I got kidnapped when….when the kidnapper somehow survived your Raikiri and stabbed you." Mita rubbed her eyes and then continued. "Is your head okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," he lied. His head was actually starting to pulse but he didn't want the memories to stop. "Keep going…"

Mita's hand then moved to his left arm and traced a rather large scar under his ANBU tattoo. "This was a few weeks after my jounin promotion. I wanted to join ANBU so you and I were training. I accidentally lost control of my jutsu and you barely dodged it. You pretended to be really hurt and got me all worried but when I realized you were kidding, I laughed. That was the first time I laughed after the kidnapping." A memory of him dodging Mita's glowing hand and his arm bleeding profusely was released into his mind. Several pulses went through Kakashi's head but he ignored it.

"Most importantly… " She scooted closer, almost sitting in his lap. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, one finger tucking into his mask. His body became rigid from the closeness but remained calm. "I know who you are because on my 18th birthday… as a birthday wish, you showed me your face…" Mita leaned her forehead against his as she slowly pulled down his mask. The memories started to appear in his mind when he fell back.

Kakashi's head finally gave out and he groaned, holding his head from the pain. Mita immediately placed her hand on his head, trying to relieve the pain with her medic abilities. With the pressure leaving his head, he was able to relax.

"You always did push it to the limit," she gave him a smile as she removed her hand off his head.

"Is that all…? Or is there more you're blocking?"

"We'll save those for another time. Otherwise your students will be taking your body back in a body bag." Mita pulled his mask back up for him and stood up.

"If you were controlling my memories, then how did I dream about you before I even got to the Mist Village?"

"Like you said… I knew you were coming," she said while walking away, leaving him on the deck. But Kakashi was itching for another memory.

"One more memory." Kakashi watched her turn around to look at him.

"Persistence is still your trademark, Kakashi." She walked back into her house. Feeling rejected, Kakashi wandered back into the house soon after. He found himself sitting on the couch, running his hands through his hair. Was this really happening? He had more questions for Uzumaki Mita but he also didn't want his head exploding. How many more memories could she have blocked from his mind? The copy-nin groaned in frustration and laid down on the couch, falling into a slumber.

_**...**_

_"What?! WHEN?!" _ _Kakashi's grip on his teacup tightened._

_"Good grief, Kakashi! Hush! The whole town is going to know about my sex life!" Mita smacked his head a bit before sitting back down in her chair._

_"And it was 2 months ago, while you were away on a mission," answering Kakashi's question. She had just told him about how she had sex for the first time with a guy from her group and Kakashi didn't seem so happy about it._

_"Sorry… I just didn't see that coming," he said somewhat apologetically. He took another sip from his tea and found himself unable to look at Mita._

_"I'm turning 18 in 2 days! It was bound to happen." The brunette sitting in front of Kakashi looked up to see their server bring them their lunh plates and was instantly happy to see food. _

_ "You should have saved it for someone special," Kakashi slightly growled as he said this, picking at his plate with chopsticks. He suddenly didn't feel too hungry._

_"Why are you so mad? I didn't say a damn thing when you had sex the past million times," she huffed. Kakashi ignored her exaggeration and stayed quiet while Mita took a big bite out of her food. He really didn't have anything to say. Hell, he was still trying to figure out why he was mad about the situation._

_"I'm not mad," he finally said._

_"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Kakashi paused. Why couldn't he look at her? Mita saw him dazing off and quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, I think Ane-chan is throwing me a surprise party."_

_"Not really a surprise if you know about it"_

_"Yea, well, you know I'm good at figuring things out. I'll just act surprised for her sake," she grinned. "You'll be there right?" Her eyes glimmering with hope._

_"Yes, I'll be there." Even though he was upset, he couldn't help but smile around her when she's like that. After a while, the two of them finished eating, leaving the restaurant, and headed towards the gates of the village. "So… are you going to tell me who it is?" Curiosity was definitely filling his mind during lunch and he wanted to know who Mita trusted enough to be in bed with her._

_"Absolutely not," she replied directly. Before he could ask another question, she glared at him and said "NO."_

_"..Fine," he pouted. They finally reached the gates and the guards handed Kakashi some papers to sign. He quickly scribbled his signature and gave the papers back. "It's an easy mission, should only take a few days. I'll be back for your birthday party"_

_"You better. I'm not out there to save your ass so be safe, ok?" Mita reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"I will be. I'll see you in a few days," he said as his masked lips pressed against her forehead. She leaned into it and let go of him so he could go off on his mission._

_The 'easy' mission took a lot longer than Kakashi thought and he found himself running through the forest, full speed. When he got to the gates of Konoha, he didn't even have time to sign in. Kakashi jumped rooftop to rooftop, landing in front of Tsunade's place in no time. A sleepy Tsunade opened the door. She had sensed him arriving at their front gate._

_"Sorry to wake you, I know it's late," Kakashi apologized whiled closing the door behind him. "Is she in her room?"_

_Tsunade nodded and mumbled good night, walking back into her room. The copy-nin pulled out Mita's gift from his pouch and quietly walked to her room, knocking on her door._

_"Go away." Kakashi sighed, knowing she was really upset. Turning the doorknob, Kakashi walked in and saw Mita sitting on her windowsill, her legs dangling outside. "What part of 'go away' don't you get?"_

_"Mita…. I'm so-"_

_"Shut __**up**__," her voice dropped a few octaves. Kakashi put her gift down on her bed and walked up behind her. Ignoring became impossible when his strong arms wrapped around her chest and his head rested on her shoulder. Mita shivered when she felt his breath on her neck. It was almost too close for comfort._

_"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you"_

_"And how are you going to do that?"_

_Kakashi paused for a second to think and said, "Ask me one thing, anything, and I'll do it."_

_Mita turned around and frowned at him. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but honestly, he wasn't the type of person to say something and not mean it. She stayed silent, thinking of what she could ask. Mita knew everything about him, starting from his childhood until right now. Then she has a mischievous smile on her face. There was only one thing she didn't know about him and she was about to ask right now._

_"Can I see your face?" The copy-nin was taken back. After all the years they've known each other, not once was Mita curious about his masked face. "What? You said anything…" Mita fumbled with her fingers, somewhat thinking it might have been an impossible request. Kakashi just sat on her bed and patted the spot next to him, signaling for her to sit next to him. "Come here and open your gift."_

_"Which one? You or the box?" she asked, swinging her feet around and landed on her bedroom floor. Kakashi forgot about the box and picked it up, holding it out in front of Mita. She grabbed the box and plopped down on the bed, wondering what the gift was. The recent 18-year old opened the box and a gasp left her lips. It was a gold necklace shaped as a rectangle with a wolf engraved on it. "This is your necklace, Kakashi…It's your good luck charm, and I can't take this."_

_"It's not my necklace, per se. It's the matching piece. Hopefully, you'll see it as your good luck charm, too" Kakashi smiled when she put the necklace on and watched her play with it in between her fingers._

_"Thank you, Kakashi. I love it," she whispered, still in awe with the gift. Mita then scooted closer to the copy-nin and kissed him on the check. _

_"Can I open my second gift?" Her brown eyes stared into his black and red ones. He slowly nodded as she grazed her hand along his mask, tucking one finger at a time to pull it down. A nose, a tall, well-formed nose appeared, then lips, lips she always imagined with be a nice shade of pink, and finally his jawline. Mita took a sharp breath of air as she saw his whole face. His well-defined jawline made it irresistible for her. She couldn't take her hands off his jawline and kept touching his facial features, until he reached up to hold her hand._

_"So… what do you think?" Kakashi's eyes glazed over as he saw her star-struck expression._

_"I see why you wear a mask. You're too good looking for your own good," she grinned. "I can't believe I haven't seen it until now."_

_"Yea, me neither," the ANBU breathed as he inched closer and kissed her. Mita froze. She didn't dare to move in that second. This guy, this man, that she knew almost all her life is kissing her! She immediately pulled back with her eyes, big and round, shocked._

_"Ka-Kakashi…! What are you doing...?" Her hand found her lips, still trying to figure out what just had happened._

_"I don't know… I just moved without thinking," His hand slightly pulled his silver locks in embarrassment. "Was that weird?" He was scared he had startled her._

_"No…not at all" Mita mumbled. Her face was pink from embarrassment and Kakashi looked at her with surprise. Here he thought he broke their friendship by making a stupid move, but she was okay with it. Her eyes locked into his and then shifted down to his lips. His tongue decided to peak out and lick his lips. Her mouth parted, her eyes still locked onto his now wet lips. This time, the copy-nin cupped her face into his hands, tracing his fingers along her jaw, eventually touching her lips. He could feel her face heat up and finally, closed the gap between them. Mita started to kiss back and found herself submerged into the physical connection. Yes, she's kissed the opposite sex many times before but this felt different. It was Kakashi, the man who would love her unconditionally forever no matter what happened. She felt one of his hands move behind her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. A soft moan left her throat and she felt Kakashi smile within their kiss. He pulled away, only but an inch, lingering above her lips._

_"Was that better than that other guy?" He traced his thumb over her now swollen lips._

_"Is that the only reason you kissed me?" Mita started to lean forward, craving more of him._

_"It's one of many reasons," Kakashi smirked and watched her make the first move of locking lips with him. Another moan escaped from her as he started to trail kisses from her jaw to her neck. Kakashi gently pushed her back onto the bed, letting their lips meet again. Their hands started to wander on each other's bodies but eventually Kakashi intertwined his hands with hers, holding her tight._

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I just loved writing this chapter! I'm not sure when I'll be updating chapter 5, hopefully in the middle of next week. I'm having a hard time editing it because I feel like it's moving too fast :/ but at the same time, I don't want to drag this story out tooooooo long! Ah, help!

Anyways leave reviews and love!

xoxo, me


	5. Chapter 5- Konoha

here is chapter 5! Thanks, again, for being patient, everyone! My job has been taking up a good chunk of my time and usually I'm so tired when I get home :( Anyways, I just finished writing chapter 6 & 7 and the plot is slowly starting to thicken! Once I edit them, I'll update right away :) thanks again guys for reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 5- Konoha_

"Good morning." The beloved Konoha legend didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was, especially when he just had an intimate dream about her. He had heard her get up early to take a shower and now the scent of lilies were flowing through the living room.

"Hi…" he mumbled, looking up to see Mita's long brown hair circling her face as she leaned over the couch to look at the sleepy man. She smiled and walked to the kitchen, pulling pots and pans out to make breakfast. Finally peeling himself off the couch, Kakashi headed to the bathroom to wash up real quick.

Closing the door behind him, he pulled off his mask and clothes and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt good against his stiff muscles and he took his time enjoying every minute of it. When he got out of the shower, Kakashi looked down at his necklace. The necklace that Mita supposedly had the other half of. His single onyx eye looked over his gold necklace once more before he quickly towel dried and put on his clothes, leaving the steamy bathroom.

"Do you still like your eggs sunny side up?" Mita asked as she heard Kakashi's footsteps reenter the living room.

"Hm? Oh, yea I do." He seemed to be getting many surprises from this girl. He continued to wonder what else she knew about his life when something caught his eye. Kakashi walked up behind Mita and she paused before turning off the stove. She tried to step to the side to get some plates from the cabinet, but Kakashi was in the way. His tall, well-built body was hovering over her slender one with both of his legs on either side of her body. The urge to touch her increased when he recognized the necklace. The necklace he gave her 11 years ago.

"Kakashi…?" Mita whispered when she felt his fingers grazed her skin to reach for the necklace. His arm snaked around her waist, the other around her shoulders.

"This necklace… I saw myself giving it to you in my dream last night," he said with a hint of reminisce in his voice.

"Mhmm…it was my 18th birthday. I was mad at you for missing my birthday party," Mita smiled and turned around to face Kakashi.

"I think that's one of the reasons I finally kissed you," he said, remembering his dream. His eyes glanced down at her lips.

"What are the other reasons?" She brushed her fingers along his arms, making the hairs stand on its end.

"One, like I said, you were finally 18…" He stepped forward. "Two, I was mad that you slept with someone else." Mita was pushed against the kitchen counter. "Three, I was curious…." Kakashi picked her up and placed her on the counter. "Four, I was mesmerized at how you stared at my face…" He pulled the mask off his and heard Mita's sharp intake of air. "And five…" Kakashi's lips grazed hers. "…I wanted to protect you, care for you, and I was in love with you." He finally kissed her, holding onto her hip as she leaned in to deepen their contact. Even though Mita was still holding bits of his memories back, all this felt familiar. Her scent, her chakra, her touch, and her lips. They were all comforting to be around. Kakashi pulled her hips closer to him, trying to connect with her lips even more. Her hands found its way from his arms to his chest when she heard the shuffling sounds of the other two young ninjas.

"Mmm… Kakashi, they're waking up…" she said through their kisses. Kakashi nodded but continued to lock lips with her as long as he could. Mita finally gave him one last peck before pulling his mask back up. "Help me set up the table," she pointed to the cabinet where the plates were stored.

Sakura and Naruto finally came out of their rooms and sat down at the table. Naruto, as always, was still sleepy and Sakura thanked Mita for breakfast and ate. The three ate while Kakashi had a plate of food to himself and ate on the couch so he wouldn't have to worry about Sakura and Naruto sneaking a peek at his face.

"Is Tsunade expecting us today?" Mita asked as she sipped from her tea.

"Tonight or tomorrow morning is when we should be arriving at Konoha, depending on how fast we're traveling," Sakura answered as she got up to clean the dishes in the sink, smacking Naruto on the head when he had made a big mess at the table. As the two argued as usual, Mita sat back in her chair and thought about how long it's been since she's last been in the Leaf Village. She wasn't sure if she was excited or nervous. She got up from the table and headed to her room to get her stuff she packed the previous night.

"Okay! Let's go! I'll lead the way!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he held the map and they headed towards the exits of the Mist Village.

"No." Kakashi and Sakura said simultaneously, not wanting a repeat of how they got to their destination. The fox boy grumbled and handed the map to Sakura, as the four of them headed to Konoha.

{}

"This place hasn't changed a bit!" Mita was in awe as they entered the gates of her former home. Her body flickered to the highest point of the village and she looked around, taking in the sight. Her own memories of Konoha filled her mind, as she held out her arms, taking in a deep breath of earthy freshness.

"I can't believe I'm back here…" she thought to herself.

"Mita-sama! We should get to Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called out from ground level. Mita nodded and jumped back down to the team.

"Are you ready to see Tsunade?" Kakashi asked walking by her as Naruto and Sakura was ahead of them. Her heart started to beat faster when Kakashi asked her this question.

"A part of me is and another part of me isn't. It's been 8 years… I could only imagine what she's feeling." Mita's face dropped into a sad expression when she thought of the pain she caused Tsunade all these years.

"She'll be happy you're home." Kakashi gave her shoulder a squeeze as the four entered Tsunade's office. Mita took a deep breath and glanced at the back of Tsunade's chair. She hadn't turned around or said a word yet. The brunette kunoichi paused before taking a step forward.

"Ane-chan…?"

Kakashi motioned Naruto and Sakura to step to the back of the office. The chair slowly turned and there was Tsunade, her eyes red and puffy, looking at the group. Mita gave her a small smile. Tsunade only grunted before pushing herself off the chair, standing behind her desk.

"You…selfish bitch!" The blonde medic-nin jumped over her desk and flew at Mita, who easily jumped up and front-flipped over Tsunade, dodging the death punch. Tsunade turned to throw another punch, only to be blocked again and received a kick straight in her stomach from her long lost sister.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura tried to run forward to stop her mentor but Kakashi held her back.

"Kakashi-sensei! They'll kill each other!" Naruto was ready to get between the ladies too, but Kakashi still shook his head and told both young ninjas to stand down.

"I had to pronounce you dead 3 YEARS ago!" Tsunade immediately got back up and disappeared. She reappeared behind Mita, but she reacted quickly by hooking her foot behind Tsunade's and pulling forward, making the blonde sister fall back against the windows. Mita's hands started to glow yellow as she grabbed Tsunade's leg. Everyone in the room felt the Hokage's chakra disappear.

"How did you..?!" Tsunade was baffled to know her younger sister knew how to control another's chakra.

"I figured how to do it after I started living in the Mist Village. Are you going to stop attacking me, ane-chan?" Mita was hesitant to let go of her sister, but Tsunade nodded. The younger sister released Tsunade's chakra and it came flowing back into the Hokage. Everyone, once again, felt her chakra reappear in the room. Tsunade wiggled her leg and then glanced at Mita. Her eyes started to tear up again as she hugged her younger sister tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I really thought you were dead," her words were barely audible from the tears and hiccups. Mita hugged Tsunade back and cried a bit herself. She did miss her only living family member and Konoha, her home.

{}

After a few days of running around Konoha, Mita had become somewhat adjusted. It was just another typical day and the brunette was in the Hokage's office, waiting for Tsunade to finish up the day's work.

"Ugh, I'm still not done and I still need to be briefed by ANBU. Why don't you go buy dinner and come back? We'll eat in my office," Tsunade smiled at her sister and Kakashi happened to walk in.

"Oh, Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Tsunade was surprised to see the copy-nin in her office.

"I thought you wanted me to brief you on a case," he said.

"That was HOURS ago," Tsunade face-palmed herself, baffled by his time-deficient manner. "Well good thing you're here. Why don't you and Mita go out for dinner? I still have so much to do."

"Eh…" Mita felt a little awkward. She hadn't seen Kakashi since the day she arrived to Konoha and something felt weird between them.

"Sure, fine with me," Kakashi said as he started to walk out of the office. Mita scampered to catch up with him and stayed quiet the whole way to the nearest restaurant.

An awkward silence surrounded them as they walked through the streets of Konoha. The hunger Mita felt earlier seemed to simmer down from being so close to Kakashi. The two walked into a restaurant and were seated at a corner booth where they sat in awkward silence.

"_Why is this so weird..?"_ Mita asked herself in her mind. It's been a little awkward ever since their mini make out session at her house before they left Mist Village and she wasn't sure how to talk to Kakashi, a man she's technically known the majority of her life.

"Ahem… so what's good here? This place wasn't open when I lived here." Mita tried to start a conversation and Kakashi just smiled at her.

"The noodle plates are pretty good here. I usually get the soup," he replied, closing the menu.

"Soup? Since when did you like soup?"

The awkward silence came back. Mita realized Kakashi didn't answer because it was the first thing she didn't know about him. She somewhat felt sad because she knew it wasn't going to be the first thing she didn't know about him after all these years she's been gone.

"What were we?" Kakashi suddenly asked. Mita almost choked on her own saliva. She did not see that question coming, or at least not so soon. Thankfully, their waitress came up to bring their waters and also take their order. Kakashi and Mita both handed their menus to the waitress and found themselves in silence again.

"We… we were….lovers," she finally answered, saying the last word as quiet as she could.

* * *

Alright, end of chapter 5! Sorry it was such a short chapter but I promise to make it up to you with chapter 6!

Anyways, I felt I this rushed this chapter! I'm trying to cram a few things into each chapter so the other chapters don't get so lengthy! But I hope you still enjoyed it!

Please leave reviews and/or follow me!

xoxo, me


	6. Chapter 6- Lovers

So I'm completely sorry that it took so long so update! I've been busy with work and side projects (I do random graphic designing for local businesses)! But here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it has another memory in it!

oh and this chapter has...  
**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON LEMONLEMONLEMON**

was that enough warning for you guys? hhaha okay enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6-lovers

"Lover, huh?" Kakashi saw her face turn pink with embarrassment and leaned forward, resting his chin on the backside of his hand. Her brown eyes wouldn't meet his but when it did, she saw something in his eyes. He wanted to know more about their relationship.

"I was such a free character when I was younger. Since Tsunade was the shinobi in our family, I had to be the lady-like one with manners. I didn't like taking all those etiquette classes my nanny made me take. I hated wearing dresses and being proper," she paused and took a drink out of her water. "I loved playing with Ane-chan's shurikens and watching her train with Sarutobi-sama. She taught me how to climb walls and trees, I love feeling the wind in my face," she grinned, remembering her childhood. "We met when I was playing around with a few children of the neighborhood. I missed a tree branch when I jumped, and you happened to be there to catch me."

"I'm always here to catch your fall… right?" Kakashi asked, remembering his first dream he had about her on the way to the Mist Village. A gentle smile appeared on her face and she nodded, happy that he remembered.

"Exactly… after that, for some odd reason, I kept seeing you everywhere. You were annoyed by me at first because I kept bugging you but eventually, you started to take care of me more than Tsunade did. She was always on missions, supporting us since our parents had passed away."

Kakashi was about to speak when their waitress returned with their order: soup for Kakashi and a noodle dish for Mita. He thanked their waitress as she left the two alone, once again.

"What else?" He was still curious.

"The normal stuff that happens to childhood friends. You helped me train and I passed my Chuunin exams easily. My recommendations from you and Tsunade helped me get promoted to jounin. We always hung out as much as we could, especially when you started to take more S-rank mission," Mita took a bite out of her noodles.

"Normal stuff includes romantic stuff?" Kakashi's eyebrow lifted up as she coughed from choking on her dinner. She knew Kakashi was talking about her 18th birthday night.

"I-it was unexpected," Mita stuttered. Her face was turning such a dark shade of red people would think she was out in the sun all day.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Mita looked up to see a playful smirk on Kakashi's masked face. It was a look that she had seen many times before and definitely a look she had missed for a long time.

"Quit looking at me like that!" Her hands covered her face, rubbing it and trying to calm down.

"Like what?" The copy-nin acted innocent and shrugged.

"Like you've seen me naked…" she said as quietly as possible, her eyes peeking through her fingers. She really started to wish this conversation were different for both their sakes.

"Naked? I was talking about our make out session in the dream I had."

"It stopped there...?" Mita was officially embarrassed to the fullest.

"For me, yes. But apparently, for you, there's more." Kakashi couldn't help but grin when Mita covered her face again with her hands. She really wished they would change the subject. But before Kakashi could say more, the waitress came by the table to see if they needed anything. Mita immediately asked for the check and thankfully, the waitress pulled it out of her apron and set it on the table. The still red-faced brunette threw a few bills down and scurried out of the restaurant, Kakashi right behind her.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Kakashi's long legs kept up with Mita's fast pace and they found themselves, standing in front of her house in no time.

"I'm not embarrassed, it's weird to talk about it," she explained, fumbling with her keys to get the front door open. Her face was still red and the copy-nin thought it was adorable.

"It's a natural thing to do," he said nonchalant, following her into her house without hesitation.

"Hey go home! I'm having a hard time looking at you right now," Mita squeaked, her face still red. Even though she was flustered from the embarrassment, she looked around and sighed in content. She had been staying at a motel since she got back into Konoha because Tsunade hadn't cleaned the house and everything was a mess.

Everything in her house was the same, minus a few, new furniture. Mita quickly took her shoes off and wandered around her childhood home. She missed this place. The great view of Konoha from the living room window, the halls of which she ran back and forth on, and even the old fashioned kitchen where she burned plenty of pastries when she was young.

She walked down the hall, finding her old room. Opening the door, Mita smiled, seeing that nothing had changed.

"Tsunade washed your clothes and bed sheets once a month to keep dust off of them. She always had hope you would find your way home," Kakashi said while leaning against her doorframe.

"Ane-chan doing laundry? Now that's a sight to see," she laughed, her head tilting back. She accidentally leaned against Kakashi and immediately tried to pull away. But the copy-nin wouldn't let her. He kept his arms wrapped around her from behind and buried his face into her hair.

Mita's heartbeat rose when she felt his masked lips against her neck.

"Why don't we finish the rest of _that_ memory…?" His voice was filled with seduction, making Mita shiver when she felt the vibrations of his voice.

"Is that really a good idea?" She asked, letting out a small gasp when his bare lips kissed her jawline.

"Show me the rest of the memory," Kakashi's long legs easily carried her to her bed, lying down. Mita gave a small nod as she felt his body press against hers, lifting her hand to the side of his head. Kakashi felt the memories flow in.

_..._

_"Kakashi…!" Mita gave a small moan when Kakashi's hands found its way in between her legs. He hadn't done anything yet she was sensitive to his every touch and he loved it. Mita fumbled with the ends of his tight ANBU clothing and eventually pulled it over his head. She took a second to stare at his sculpted abs and found her own lips on his._

_"You look beautiful," the copy-nin breathed as his black and red orbs eyed Mita's entire naked body. To him, she was like a piece of art, lying there with her hair fanned out behind her. She wasn't sure when her clothes had come off but she found herself trying to hide from his wandering eyes. _

_"Don't…" whispered Kakashi as he lifted her hands so she couldn't cover herself anymore and pinned them above her head. Mita tried to ignore the fact that he was looking hungry over her body when a warm, wet feeling hovered her breast. She bit her lip to prevent a loud moan as Kakashi's mouth found her breast. He felt proud when a swollen pink nipple appeared and smirked as he moved on to the other side. _

_Even though she only had one sexual partner before this man, Mita already knew Kakashi was better in bed. The level of nervousness increased when the kunoichi felt kisses trailing from her cleavage down to right above her bikini line. He let go of her wrists and let his hands wander on her thighs, trying to relax her._

_"Wait, Kakashi, I'm not rea-AAH!" Mita's body arched as pleasure washed throughout her body. The copy-nin smirked, looking up from between her legs._

_"What were you saying?" He continued to rub her hips to relax her. Mita's mind was scrambled with lust and seduction. She couldn't answer his question, only run her hands through his silver locks. Kakashi continued what he was doing before, satisfied with Mita's body shaking with pleasure. His tongue found her soft spot and he smirked after hearing a muffled moan, glancing up to see her biting down on a pillow._

_Kakashi eventually disposed of the clothes below his waist. He felt his lover's heartbeat quicken and leaned down to kiss her._

_"Don't be nervous," he reassured her, brushing away the hair that stuck to her forehead from the sweat. She nodded, trust showing behind her smile. Kakashi lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, slowly lowering himself. Mita's eyes closed and let out a sharp gasp when she felt his entire manhood fill her in one smooth movement. Kakashi grunted from the tightness and pressed his lips against her forehead to help her feel at ease. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders, her eyes giving him a lustful look as a sign that she was okay. His hips started to move against her in a rhythmic pattern. _

_The pleasure was overwhelming for both of them. Kakashi's hands held onto her hips so he had a better swing of motion. Short and heavy pants started to escape Mita's lips as Kakashi pushed harder against her and her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. He felt her hips start to move in sync with his and smirked at the sight of her gripping the bed sheets around her. Kakashi leaned down to kiss the corners of her lips and made contact with her pleasure-filled eyes._

_"Kakashi…!" The sound of her voice when she moaned out his name was incentive enough to thrust deeper and faster into her. He could feel her climaxing as her inner walls started to tighten around his length. He let out a grunt, knowing he was close too. Mita ran her hands through his silver locks and she gripped the ends of it when her climax hit its peak and Kakashi pulled out of her before he hit his own._

_Out of breath, he laid next to her, pulling Mita closer to him, her back against his chest, as he kissed her shoulder. A sigh of content left her lips as she slowly dozed off to sleep._

_"Mita..?" Kakashi felt her heavy breathing and realized she was deep asleep. He smiled as his lips grazed against her forehead and whispered the words he's wanted to say for so many years._

_"I love you."_

_..._

"Kakashi?" The copy-nin opened his eyes to see the ceiling and a pair of brown eyes. Mita thought he might have too much memory at one time and was concerned. Turning his neck to look at her, even though his head was pulsing, he gave her a smile.

"That was a good memory," he grinned at her blushing face and she gave him a small punch on his arm.

"Whatever," she stuck her tongue out at him and turned around to stare at the moon outside.

"Mita, come here," Kakashi scooted over, hoping she would lie next to him on her bed. She looked back at him and crawled up next to him, snuggling up on his chest. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just a little bit of everything. It still feels a little weird to be home, that's all," Mita closed her eyes, sleep taking over her body. Kakashi couldn't help but imagine her naked, next to him, like his recent sex memory. He then groaned pathetically and thought about taking an Icha Icha Paradise detox, for his own sake.

* * *

SOrry it was such a short chapter! But to make it up to you, chapter 7 is also up! :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for new followers!

xoxo, me


	7. Chapter 7- Adjusting

Here's chapter 7 guys! If there's any gramatical errors or mistakes, i'm SORRY! I edited this pretty quick right before bed because i'm not sure when I'll be updating chapter 8! But thank you for reading and still keeping up with my story! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Adjusting

The copy-nin covered his eyes with his arm when the morning sun peaked through Mita's windows. Morning? He bolted up, realizing he wasn't in his own house. Kakashi felt a little anxious to leave the house especially if Tsunade was home. He remembered her being extremely protective of the girl that was sleeping next to him.

Wait. He realized he remembered something of Mita on his own. Was it her releasing his memories again? Kakashi looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl and gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up off the bed. Pulling up his mask, he reached for the door when it opened and Tsunade was standing a foot away from him. Kakashi froze.

"Ah… Tsunade," he laughed nervously, trying to find a reasonable excuse to tell her without getting killed.

"Kakashi," she said with a slightly death vibe. "You better be glad that you could be a potential Hokage if I end up dead. Otherwise you'd be in a grave right about now."

Kakashi held up his hands in defense, telling her nothing happened last night but only received another glare from the Hokage.

"mmm? Ane-chan? You're finally back," Mita yawned, sitting up on her bed. Her eyes were still half-closed and she started to lean to one side, still tired.

"Mita, get ready. We're going to the hospital," Tsunade said as she left her room. Mita blinked a few times before realizing what her sister had said and forced herself off the bed.

"Why are we going to the hospital?"

"Because you're going to start your new job," Tsunade yelled from the kitchen, pouring herself some coffee she made earlier. Mita instantly became awake.

"A job?," she voice trembled with excitement and nerves. Mita grabbed a few clothes from her closet and walked into the bathroom to get ready. She came back out into the living room, dressed in skintight clothing with a dark red over-shirt that was held together by a black belt at her waist. Tsunade smiled and led the way to the hospital.

"So am I working here as a medic-nin or just a doctor?" Mita asked as the three of them entered the hospital lobby. She took a look around when she noticed people were staring at her. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because the whole village knows the young sister of Senju Tsunade has returned," a male voice replied. The three turned around to see Genma, one of Kakashi's friends, approaching them.

"Genma? You're still the same!" Mita smiled as Genma ruffled her hair.

"Quite the opposite for you. You've turned into an amazing woman," he said as he twirled her around to check her out. Kakashi immediately gripped Genma's wrist and pulled him away from Mita. Tsunade was surprised at this reaction from the copy-nin. She hadn't seen him this protective over a woman since Rin.

"Oh, I always forget. Kakashi has dibs. Worst luck ever for me," Genma grinned and right after, left the hospital, as he needed to work on his most recent mission report.

"He is still a womanizer…" Kakashi grumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets. The three came up to the main counter where Tsunade asked for a few files and then told a few nurses to show Mita around the hospital.

"Mita, go with them so you get the routine of this place," Tsunade gave her a light push towards the nurses. Mita and the nurses left the lobby while Tsunade turned around to face Kakashi. He gave her a questioning look and followed her to her hospital office.

"So there's an S-rank mission that I wanted to send you on, but I'm guessing you would want to skip this one since Mita is back," the blonde Hokage glanced at Kakashi to see him staring off into space, acting like he couldn't hear her. Tsunade just gave a small laugh.

"How is she anyways?" Tsunade couldn't help but ask.

"She feels happy to be back but something is bothering her. She hasn't told me yet…Perhaps she doesn't trust me completely yet" Kakashi paused.

"I doubt that's the case, Kakashi. How are you taking everything? I'm sure it's…overwhelming."

"It's weird… the memories she's shown me so far, it's not much but I feel like I know everything already, but there's still more that's in the dark." Kakashi groaned a little, thinking about it.

"Don't rush anything," she said calmly. He then thought about something that crossed his mind a few times since his mission of retrieving Mita.

"How come she didn't block your memories of her?"

"She'll tell you when the time is right," Tsunade answered, sitting down at her desk. Kakashi just assumed it'd be another memory Mita would show him sooner or later, but he felt irritated and upset. He sat down in the chair in front of her and held out his hand. Tsunade immediately frowned at him.

"No," is all she said to him as she looked back down at her files.

"When was the last time you sent me on a S-rank mission and I didn't come back?" He rested his elbow on the armrest and gave her his usual lazy look.

"You only want to go on this mission cause you're mad that she only blocked your memories. Quit acting like a kid," she glared at him and Kakashi just sighed.

"Yea, quit acting like a kid," Mita repeated as she slipped into Tsunade's office.

"That was fast. Did you understand everything?" Tsunade quickly signed a few papers and closed the file she was working on.

"Yea, it was just basic, introductory stuff," Mita paused, catching Tsunade's attention.

"And…?" She gave her younger sister a questionable look.

"I was hoping I could work in the field as a medic-nin." The brunette was serious and Tsunade started to think. Ideally, it would be a good thing. Tsunade needed more medic-nins for missions, especially ones who can fight. But she was worried about how Mita would react in the field. She was scared her sister would go missing again.

"You would have to be evaluated by other jounins and our senior medical staff would have to see how well your chakra can handle healing traumas and how well you can adjust to the environment." Tsunade became serious too. She had to be, it was her long lost sister she was dealing with.

"That's reasonable. So it's a yes?" Mita smiled at her sister and jumped up to hug her when Tsunade nodded.

* * *

I had a follower PM me, asking me for more memories! And yes, they are coming! slowly but surely, they are coming. As you can tell, this chapter was very casual and shows more normal life interaction between Kakashi and Mita. But don't worry, you guys will get some battlefield action from the two soon! :)

Thanks for being patient! :) Please leave reviewssssssssssss

xoxo, me


	8. Chapter 8 - Protect

Thanks for waiting for this chapter, guysss! So it took awhile to write this chapter because I'm very picky about detail and I want to write it to where you guys can explicitly see it in your minds! I always liked feeling that way when I read books so I always try to do the same :)

Anyways, enjoyyyyy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Protect

"OW!"

"Stay still! It's your own damn fault this happened!" Mita growled at Kakashi. He had taken the S-rank mission from a few days ago and was back with several broken bones and deep gashes.

"You shouldn't have taken that damn mission," she hissed again when she found more bruises on his ribcage. Her glowing hands pressed down so his body could absorb her chakra and heal. Kakashi winced at the sudden pressure on his side but didn't say anything, knowing Mita was upset.

"It was suppose to be simple 'catch and interrogate' mission," he grimaced as she continued to heal him.

"There is nothing simple about what you just said," Mita glared at him and finished healing the last large wound on his back. She slipped the hospital gown back on him and slid off the bed, picking up his chart. The copy-nin leaned back into the bed, grimacing from pain and glanced over at the medic-nin, who continued to scribble on his medical chart.

"How are your field evaluations going?" Kakashi tried to ease the mood. Her brown eyes looked up from the chart, slowly softening from the anger.

"I passed the medical evaluations easily. I was evaluated by two jounins, still have to see one more," she answered quickly. Kakashi smiled to himself, happy for Mita that she was quickly advancing so she can be out in the field.

"Just rest. You should be able to leave in a few hours," Mita said blatantly, putting the chart down. She checked Kakashi's large wound once more and as she started to leave his bedside, he grabbed her hand.

"Hey…" Kakashi pulled her closer. "Obviously me going on the mission isn't the only thing that's upsetting you…" He knew he was right when she flinched and tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. Kakashi felt her hand shake and noticed her eyes were bloodshot.

"You can't do that to me...You can't go on dangerous missions and come back, all beaten up," she said, her voice quivering. Mita finally sat on edge of his bed, rubbing her fingers on her forehead. The copy-nin saw how tired she was and pulled her down so she could lay down next to him.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." His masked face buried into her brown-red hair. Mita felt more relaxed hearing his heart beat when she moved closer to him. His hands massaged the back of her neck hoping it would relieve her stress when he felt the necklace she was wearing. Kakashi smiled when he realized it was the necklace he had given her. She saw him playing with the charm and tugged on the one he was wearing.

"I guess this necklace really does protect you," she whispered, fingering the engraved wolf on the charm. Kakashi held her hand and pressed his lips against it.

"Could I rest here for a minute?... I haven't slept since you left…" Before he could even say anything, her eyes were already closed and she was asleep. Kakashi kissed her on the forehead and pulled the hospital blanket over her shoulders. He sat there looking at the girl who was asleep in his arms when images flickered in his mind.

"_What is this_?" he thought and then realized it was his memories flashing in and out of his mind. Kakashi wondered if it was because Mita was so tired that her chakra shield was weakening. The copy-nin started to feel tired soon after and felt the slumber take over his healing body.

**...**

_"Mita! Behind you!" Mita happened to look back after hearing the warning and jumped up to another tree, dodging an attack from the enemy. She was almost out of chakra and had several wounds. She wasn't sure how long she could hold out before reinforcements got to her and her team. One of her teammates appeared next to her to see if she was okay and gasped when he saw her bleeding wound on her ribcage._

_"I'm fine… how long before the others arrive?" Mita winced when her teammate attempted to wrap the large gash._

_"At least another 10 minutes…." Her teammate's face changed when blood seeped through the bandages he applied to Mita. She reassured him she was fine as she leaned back on a tree. The young medic-nin started to calm down but only to see one of the enemies come straight at them. _

_"Shit!" Mita pushed her teammate out of the way as she threw a kunai at the enemy. The enemy easy dodged it, charging straight for her. Her body attempted to body-flicker but instead faded back to where she was, only making her more exhausted. Mita clenched her eyes, with no hope, her body was giving out and her chakra was too low. It was too late. She was going to die. _

_"Get down!" _

_Mita's eyes shot open to see electric sparks from the corner of her eye. She ducked, accidentally falling off the branch she was on, when she saw the Raikiri pierce through the enemy. The kunoichi hit the ground and coughed up blood, but still managed to push herself up. _

_"Kakashi…?" She looked up to see her lover, crouching next to her. His eyes were filled with worry as blood continued to bleed through her wound, turning the ground red._

_"Let's get you out of here..." He managed to weave his arm under her legs to slowly pick her up when a pair of glowing chains appeared out of nowhere. It wrapped around Kakashi tightly, who tried to get out of it but nothing worked. Mita realized it was chakra chains and they were slowly absorbing his chakra but before she could even move to help him, the chains pulled Kakashi into the air, far away from her._

_"Hey! We got him! Let's go!" Three more enemies had appeared and used the chains to bind down Kakashi. He jerked around, trying to get loose. The copy-nin still couldn't use any of his jutsu and slowly started to feel weaker as the chains were absorbing more of his chakra._

_"HEY!" Mita body-flickered slower than usual and re-appeared behind one of the extremists and sliced his carotid artery, leaving him to bleed to death. She fell to her knees, panting even harder than before, her transportation jutsu taking a good amount of her remaining chakra. Mita looked up to see the other two enemies holding kunais up to Kakashi's neck. The kunoichi froze. She knew she couldn't save him without getting him killed and her teeth clenched at the thought of it. If only she wasn't running out of chakra. _

_"If you follow us, he'll die," one of them snarled as they took the weakened Kakashi and disappeared._

_As soon as they disappeared, a few Konoha ANBU landed next to her. One of them immediately started healing her and Mita felt her chakra restoring. The enemies' chakra was still within her range. She could get to them if she transported herself now._

_"They weren't after us. They were after Kakashi… the enemy used me as bait," Mita growled. This was her fault and she needed to fix it before they ended Kakashi's life. Without being completely healed, Mita took off after the Kakashi and the enemies._

_Mita found herself on the enemies' trail within minutes. Her entire body was glowing yellow and red, ready to kill. One of the enemies looked back to see her and his eyes grew big as her hand punched him in the stomach. Her hand pierced through him and she threw him across the forest floor, her hand now covered in thick, red blood._

_"Kakashi!" Mita yelled out as her hands cut through the chakra chains and she grabbed his limp body, landing on the forest ground. His chakra was almost depleted, almost dead. Her hands immediately started to transfer her chakra to him when the last enemy came at her. Mita twirled two kunais around her fingers, charging them with her chakra and sending them flying to the enemy. In seconds, she saw an empty hole in his chest from her kunai piercing and removing his heart. He landed on his knees, choking on his own blood, bleeding to his death. Her breathing became labored once again, chakra running low. She realized Kakashi would always be in danger as long as she was associated with him. She didn't want him to die because of her. Mita made a hard and painful decision._

_"Kakashi… it's going to be okay… I'll protect you from now on…okay? I'll protect you," she cried as she touched his forehead with her chakra-glowing hand, creating a mental barrier to block his memories about her. He groaned, still unconscious. Her still wet eyes smiled, as she knew he would be safe from now on. Mita felt the ANBU team approaching and pulled Kakashi's mask down, pressing her lips against his. She smiled one last time at his peaceful face, pulling the mask over it and she left, her chakra blocked from the ANBU sensors, and forever disappearing._

**_..._**

"Damn it…"

Kakashi woke up to see Mita sitting up already. She had a frown on her face and he felt her chakra barrier was stronger than ever.

"Mita, it-"

"Stop. That wasn't supposed to happen. I shouldn't have fallen asleep," her voice was cold. A sigh left his lips as he sat up in his hospital bed. His hand tried to reach for her but Mita got off the bed, away from arms' reach.

"You would have shown me eventually," Kakashi tried to reason with her.

"It's been a week since I got here. You were not ready to see that memory. _I _wasn't ready to show you that memory," sadness filled her voice and tears starting to form in her eyes. Not wanting her to cry, Kakashi pulled himself out of bed and stepped towards her.

"Kakashi! You shouldn't be walking!" Mita held onto him before he fell. Helping him back on the bed, Kakashi took this chance to pull her onto him, holding her tight.

"Stop thinking I can't handle it," Kakashi assured her. "I can understand why you don't like me going on dangerous missions…" he paused trying to figure out the best way to say the next line. "We both are shinobis, our lives are always going to be dangerous…. But I'll be alive as long as you're alive," he gave her a smile, before removing his mask, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Mita paused for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck as he repositioned himself on top of her.

"Wait…. your wounds," she breathed when he moved down to her neck.

"Funny thing, I'm starting to feel better," he smirked before kissing her again. The copy-nin felt her face heat up and continued to kiss her neck, pulling her doctor's coat off her shoulders.

"Someone's going to come in…," Mita felt a little nervous, but forgot her thoughts when Kakashi's lips found hers again. She felt his hands, slip under her scrubs, making its way past her hips and to her waist. A soft moan escaped her throat when his tongue found hers. Kakashi pulled her waist down so he could pull one of her legs around his hip. The tension that was forming in his pants was hard to ignore and she moved her hips against it.

"Ugh.. damn it, Mita!" he groaned from the pleasure she was putting on him and was two seconds away from having her his way. His red and black eye looked down at her body up and down, he was trying to hold back.

"Come here…" the brunette whispered seductively. Her legs rubbed against his hips and pulled him down, so his body was on top of her. Mita smiled and trailed her fingers around his forehead, down the side of his face, letting her index finger hover over the scar on his left eye, and her thumbs tracing his lips. Her pink lips trailed over his scar, down his cheek, and finally found his soft lips. Kakashi immediately responded back by sliding his hand under her neck, pulling her closer to him. Lifting her shirt higher, his hands found their way to her breast. A smirk appeared on his lips, as he leaned down, pulling down her bra with his teeth, exposing her very perky nipple. Mita's face immediately turned red and tried to pull away but Kakashi's mouth already found what it was looking for. Her hips bucked as she muffled a moan by biting her lip. The copy-nin left his post and started to kiss her down her stomach, dangerously close to the band of her pants. Tucking in his fingers into her pants, he gently started to pull them off, as he leaned up to kiss Mita on the lips again.

"Mmm… Kakashi, Ane-chan is coming," she said sensing her sister's chakra getting closer. Kakashi groaned and rolled off her, in regret. Mita giggled at him as she got off the bed, adjusting her clothes accordingly and pulling her hair over her neck.

"Don't ever let anyone see your face but me," she smiled, pulling his mask over his face and giving him a quick peck before Tsunade walked in.

"Ane-chan!"

"How's your daredevil doing?" Tsunade asked, glancing over Kakashi's chart.

"He'll be fine, should be able to leave in an hour or so," Mita took the chart and signed a few pages. "I still have rounds to do, I'll be back to discharge you." Mita squeezed Kakashi's hand before leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut, Tsunade turned around to give Kakashi a look.

"What?" The copy-nin was confused.

"Oy… nevermind," The blonde Hokage sighed as she left the room too.

* * *

Simple and short! Please leave reviews~ !

I'm still debating on how many chapters this story should be! 20, possibly?

xoxo, me


	9. Chapter 9 - Titles

This chapter is a little cheesy... like romantic cheesy. Not Twilight romantic cheesy. Maybe Notebook romantic cheesy.

I said cheesy way too many times.

Okay! Enjoy this chapter guys!:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Titles

"Kakashi! We should be going home not out to a restaurant! I'll cook at home! You need to rest." Mita was clinging onto his arm, trying to drag him home, but he wouldn't budge. The thought of using her chakra strength against him was on her mind but she was worried his wounds would reopen.

"I'm craving pork cutlet," he said bluntly, still dragging Mita down the street. She finally gave up and followed him into a restaurant.

"SURPRISEEEEE!"

Mita jumped back in shock only to see Tsunade and all the jounins she's known, standing before her. Bewildered, she looked up at Kakashi to see him grinning as he pushed her forward.

"Ane-chan, you actually pulled a surprise party without me finding out," Mita stuttered, still slightly surprised. Tsunade smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I meant to throw one sooner but we were so busy. This party is for you, returning home," she gently smiled and linked her arms with Mita, pulling her around, reintroducing her to everyone Mita had known before disappearing.

"Here," Genma brought Kakashi a drink and stood next to him. "I can't believe she's back, I remember Tsunade-sama sending me and some others on the missions to look for her," Genma was pretty amazed about the whole situation. The copy-nin leaned back against the wall, watching Mita walk around the room with Tsunade, occasionally taking a shot of sake with her estranged fellow shinobis.

"How come you never talked about her to me?" Kakashi asked his friend. Genma looked at him, pulling his senbon out of his mouth, ready to talk.

"When you came back the night Mita went missing, you were unconscious for a few days. I came to visit you and I asked where Mita was…" Genma paused and took a big drink out of his beer. "You didn't remember her and I realized what she did to you. I told Tsunade-sama about it and tried to have her reverse the barrier, but Mita's chakra was too complex and strong." He looked at Kakashi apologetically and the copy-nin just patted his friend on the back.

"It's okay, she's back now and that's all that matters," Kakashi smiled at Genma, who felt relieved that the copy-nin was understanding.

"Mita-sama!" Kakashi looked back at Mita to see Sakura, hugging her. The pink-haired medic was obviously tipsy.

"Sakura, just call me Mita," she laughed nervously, seeing Sakura stumbling everywhere and it didn't make it any better when Naruto appeared, also tipsy.

"Mita-san! You are not allowed to leave the village EVER! It'd make our sensei sad!" slurred Naruto who was being held up by the drunk Sakura. It was fun to watch until Naruto tripped over Sakura's foot, falling forward towards Mita with a bottle of sake in his hand. Before the sake was spilled all over Mita, Kakashi grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, the sake bottle crashing onto the ground. Naruto had officially passed out at this point and was dragged home by Hinata and Sakura.

"Geez… he can't hold his liquor can he," Mita slightly hiccupped.

"Neither can you, apparently," the copy-nin smiled at her.

"I don't count. I'm the guest of honor here and to be honest, it'd feel nice to get a little drunk," spat out Mita, as she was dragged to the bar by Guy and took a few more sake shots. Tsunade stood next to Kakashi and smiled at her younger sister.

"I'm so happy that she's here," Tsunade whispered, only audible to Kakashi.

"Me too," He took another drink out of his mug. His right, black eye shifted to look at the Hokage, who was talking to ANBU. Kakashi knew what this meant.

"Kakashi would you mind taking Mita back home? There seems to be an emergency," she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Being Hokage did have its downsides.

"It's fine, I got her. Don't worry about it," he reassured her as she left the party with ANBU trailing behind her. Kakashi's eyes searched for Mita and found her chugging a beer with Guy and Ebisu. He was slightly worried at how drunk she might be by the end of the night when Mita came running to him, nearly knocking him down.

"Kakashi, come drewink with meeee," she said as her words slurred. She giggled, still clinging onto the copy-nin's arm, trying to drag him towards the bar. Using one arm to hold her up, Kakashi brought her to the bar, where Guy was waiting with another round of drinks.

"_Thank goodness, my tolerance is high…_" Kakashi thought to himself as he took a sip out of the beer Guy handed him.

Eventually, Mita had a drink with almost everyone in the restaurant. Her face was tinted pink from all the booze and Kakashi had to put her down in a booth where Kurenai was sitting.

"Hi, Uncle Kashi!" A little boy no more than 3 years old giggled, waving his tiny hand towards the copy-nin. A grin took over Kakashi's face as he reached out to ruffle Asuma's and Kurenai's kid.

"Is she okay?" Kurenai smiled while handing her son some snacks to eat.

"I'm totally fine," Mita took a few big gulps out of the water Kakashi handed to her.

"It's nice to have you back. We've all missed you." Mita smiled at her old friend when Kurenai's son crawled on the booth and touched Mita's face, smiling at her. The tipsy kunoichi blinked a few times and smiled back at the boy, picking him up and placing him in her lap. Kurenai was surprised her son was so friendly with a stranger. Even Kakashi was surprised.

"He has some of Asuma's memories. He showed me how he knows me," Mita said gently, as Kurenai's son played with her gold necklace.

"He hasn't done that to a stranger before. It's so strange," the mother was in awe with her child. Mita touched the child's face and watched his face beam with happiness. Kakashi realized Mita had shown him a memory of Asuma and couldn't help but smile at Mita. She had a glow about her, not just from all the drinking, but something else.

"Mita! One more round before they close!" Genma yelled from the bar.

"Be right there!" Mita sighed, slightly sad that she had to give the child back to Kurenai.

"Go, go. Have fun. It's way past his bedtime," Kurenai smiled at the two as she held her child's hand and left the restaurant, saying bye to everyone.

"He's so adorable. I can't wait to have children," Mita gleamed and Kakashi just looked at her with wide eyes. She then took Kakashi's hand and headed to the bar for one last drink.

One last drink, of course, turned to 5 more last drinks and Kakashi found himself giving Mita a piggyback ride. He waved goodbye to everyone else that was leaving the restaurant and headed to Mita's house.

"Mita? Where are your keys?" He mumbled while walking. The copy-nin was pretty tipsy himself and tried to search the semi-conscious kunoichi for her keys, without looking like he was groping her to the general public. Mita mumbled a few words he couldn't understand and Kakashi eventually gave up, turning around to head to his apartment.

Finally arriving at his apartment, Kakashi took Mita straight to his room and placed her on his bed. She was asleep, for the most part, and he went to the kitchen to bring back a glass of water just in case she woke up. Coming back to his room, the copy-nin saw the brunette sitting up on the bed, still a little groggy.

"Kakashi?" Her eyes cracked open slowly, the moonlight hurting her extra sensitive eyes.

"Here, drink some water, you don't want a hangover in the morning," he chuckled, while Mita gulped down the glass of water. She placed the glass on his nightstand and laid back down, still grumbling.

"You should have stopped me after a few drinks," she frowned, trying to pull off the scrubs she's been wearing for the past 24 hours and laid there with just her underwear and a tank top. Her hospital clothes hit the floor and she pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"I wanted you to have a good time," Kakashi chuckled as he changed into his pajamas. He tried not to think too much of the half-naked Mita in his bed and slipped into it, next to her.

"You're a terrible boyfriend for not stopping me," the drunk girl mumbled, cuddling closer to his warm body. Kakashi blinked and cupped her cheek with his hand. He thought he was hearing things.

"I'm your what?"

"My boyfriend," she said, again, one of her eyes opening to peek at him.

"Say it again…" he whispered, pulling her closer.

"My boyfriend. Hatake Kakashi, you are my boyfriend. You are in a relationship with me, the most complicated female in the entire shinobi world," she slurred, still tipsy. A smile grew on his unmasked face.

"And I'm completely fine with that," he said, his lips closing in on hers to have one last kiss before she fell into a deep slumber.

{}

A groan left Mita's lips when the sun shined through Kakashi's bedroom windows. The hangover that was pounding her head was excruciating that she couldn't even roll out of bed. She felt Kakashi's arms snake around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Oh, yikes, don't do that," Mita felt a bit sick and jumped out of bed, heading to the bathroom. He was by her side, in a flash, holding back her hair, making sure she was aiming in the toilet and not anywhere else.

"Ugh… why did you let me drink so much?" she whined before heaving into the toilet again. Kakashi just chuckled and continued to hold her hair. After half an hour of sitting next to the toilet, Mita got up and rinsed her mouth at the sink. Her head was still pounding and placed her hand on her temples, massaging it, hoping it'd help.

"Here, drink some water," Kakashi handed her a glass cup, which she happily took and took several gulps out of. He then took a towel and a small bag of extra toiletries from the cabinet in his bathroom, setting it on the counter.

"Go ahead and shower. I'll get breakfast ready," he smiled at her, turning the knobs in the tub for her. The hung-over medic-nin nodded as Kakashi left the bathroom for her to use. Mita immediately took off the remaining clothes she had on her and was about to jump in the shower when something caught her eye. She stared at the mirror above the sink and nearly screamed. The kunoichi had several hickies on her neck and she couldn't remember when she had gotten them. Holding back a growl in her throat, she quickly showered and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she grabbed from the bag Kakashi had left on the counter.

"That was fast," the copy-nin said as he heard Mita's stomping from the bathroom. He turned around to see her still partially wet from the shower, wrapped only in a towel, and her head steaming with anger.

"Kakashi…. What is this?" She pulled her hair to the side and jabbed her finger at her neck.

"Ah…." The copy-nin could only laugh nervously and held his hands up, before she could charge at him. "I was in a good mood," he tried to explain.

"So that means suck on my neck?!" Mita's hands glowed yellow and Kakashi backed away, almost scared for his life.

"Well first, you said you couldn't wait to have kids at the party last night. And then you called me your boyfriend. I was pretty… excited to hear that from you," he grinned, hoping that was reason enough for her not to kill him.

"I did what…?" Her hands' glow faded away and a tint of red took over her cheeks.

"I am your boyfriend and you, Uzumaki Mita, are my girlfriend," he smiled sweetly, stepping towards her and pulling her into a hug.

Mita couldn't help but hug back and say, "Yes, I am."

* * *

Okay so Chapter 10 might be updated until the next week or week and a half because my boss decided to schedule me 4 double shifts next week :'(

Thanks for being patient! Feel free to PM me or leave reviews if you have any questions :)

xoxo, me


	10. Chapter 10- Control

hello, loves! I know I said Chapter 10 wouldn't be updated for almost a week but I went to visit my parents this past weekend and had some downtime, so I decided to edit this chapter and share it with you guys :)

The climax is slowly building up, although when I was looking at my pre-planning for my story, I'm actually haven't 2 climaxes, sooo this is number 1 climax!

Enjoy guysss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Control

"Did you want to come with me today?" Kakashi asked the girl next to him, as the two of them slipped on their shoes. It was Mita's first day off from the hospital and she didn't have much planned.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following her boyfriend.

"I need to turn in my report for the mission and then a few errands," he answered, watching his girlfriend, looking at the fruit stand they were passing by.

"Ah the mission," she paused. "Do you think Ane-chan really will send me on missions even after I pass the evaluations?" Mita asked with slight concern in her voice. Kakashi stopped in his tracks, buying a few apples from the fruit stand and handing one to her. She stared at the apple in her hand and sighed, slowly munching on it.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure she'll let you," Kakashi finally assured her as they arrived at Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The couple walked into the office to see Sakura and Naruto, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's going on?" The ex-leader of team 7 asked suspiciously, giving his mission report to Tsunade. The two young shinobis glanced at each other and back at Kakashi, pulling out pieces of paper from behind their backs.

"WE'RE JOUNINS!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed, throwing their arms in the air. Kakashi stood there for a second, a bit shocked, and then smiled at his ex-students. He couldn't help but think about when they first formed team 7 and here they were standing in front of him as jounins.

"Congratulations, guys!" Kakashi grinned.

"Ah, another thing…" Tsunade said, stopping their excitement in place. She stood up, handing Naruto a file. The blonde boy flipped through it quickly and then glanced at Mita, nervously. The brunette looked back at him, confused.

"Naruto will be the last jounin to evaluate you, Mita," the older of the two sisters said. Mita's mouth dropped. The first two evaluations were simple and tested her chakra levels and gave her a few psychological tests. The third evaluation was supposed to be a one-on-one battle with the third jounin proctor.

"What?! Ane-chan! I'll kill the boy!" exclaimed Mita. A part of her was worried she really would kill him if she got too into the fight.

"Yea, Granny! What if she kills me?!" Naruto was sweating a bit. Even though ideally, he was stronger than her because of the Nine-Tails within him, Mita had a good chance of beating him in battle.

"Well, of course, one of the rules if you can't kill each other," the Hokage scolded in a matter-of-fact way.

"Can one of the rules be she can't use my dad's body flicker?" Naruto grumbled.

"It's not Minato-sama's body flicker!" Mita smacked the boy on his thick head. "It's not as fast as his! And mine also takes a good amount of chakra."

"Alright, children. Calm down. Naruto, Sakura, head down to the forbidden Forest. We'll meet you there in a bit," Tsunade sighed as the two young ones left the office. Mita was still irritated from the situation and Kakashi gave her shoulder a squeeze, hoping she would calm down.

"Mita… during your chakra level evaluation, the proctor was worried about something," the Hokage paused, looking at her sister. Mita tensed up and the other two noticed.

"What is she talking about?" Kakashi was focused on Mita.

"When was the last time you used your jutsu…..?" Tsunade asked cautiously. Mita's clenched her hands and glared at her sister.

"I'm fine. I just can't use it… for a while," Mita answered calmly.

"Mita!" Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk. The younger sister, annoyed, stormed out of the office. Kakashi was about to follow her when Tsunade stopped him.

"Kakashi you can't let her use her jutsu. EVER." He hadn't seen Tsunade this serious since the war.

"To be honest, I don't even know how it works," he said, hoping she would explain to him.

"Just like I taught Sakura, I taught Mita how to gather and save her chakra. Sakura and I can easily control how much chakra to use and whatnot, but Mita cannot. As a child, she's always had an overwhelming amount of chakra," Tsunade sat down in her chair and closed her eyes. "Her jutsu lets her emit destructive chakra from her entire body. It literally incinerates everything within a certain radius of her, depending on how much chakra she has stored in her body."

It finally sank into Kakashi how serious the problem could be. Ideally, Mita had the power to destroy all the shinobi countries.

"Since she hasn't had a reason to use her jutsu these past 8 years, she has an extreme amount of chakra stored in her body," Tsunade continued. "The proctors almost didn't pass her evaluation and put her in confinement."

"There has to be a way to release it, right?"

"She has been releasing it here and there from healing the injured at the hospital and restoring your memories, but it's still such a large amount of chakra. I get scared every time her body or even her hands start glowing…"

"So she's a ticking time bomb," he frowned at the leader of his village. Tsunade nodded and sighed again.

"I've been trying to find ways to help her control her chakra, but everything seems to be a dead end," her voice was filled with sadness, knowing that her sister could be the key to the end of the world. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard and Tsunade's office rumbled. The two shinobis looked at each other, wide-eyed and ran out the door, heading straight for the Forbidden Forest.

"Sakura?!" Tsunade and Kakashi finally got to the Forest and found Sakura, under a pile of trees, coughing.

"Tsunade-sama….Naruto and Mita-san are…." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence as she continued to cough.

"Go find her!" Tsunade pushed the copy-nin towards the direction she sensed Mita and helped Sakura from the tree rubble. Kakashi started jumping tree to tree, hoping to sense his girlfriend and his ex-student. Another boom.

"ARGGGHHH!"

Kakashi ran towards the yell and found Naruto in Kyuubi form, his chakra battling Mita's chakra. Both were covered in scratches and bruises and he was pretty sure Mita's right arm was broken. Mita was in pain from trying to control her chakra.

"Kakashi…I-I can't…!" A wave of chakra pulsed from her body. If it weren't for the Kyuubi's chakra, Konoha would not be standing.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi saw two shadows, speeding towards Mita. He found himself, running after the shadows but was stopped when another pulse of chakra threw him backwards. A blast of light came from Mita's direction and both Kakashi and Naruto shielded their eyes from it. The light eventually faded away but there was a cloud of smoke in the way. Frightened, Kakashi made his way to where he thought his lover would be and saw several shadows. One he knew was Mita, the other two he wasn't sure.

"Seriously, Mita? You're so fucking helpless without us."

"That's another coin into the swear jar, my dear friend, and stop giving Mita a hard time."

The smoke cleared and not only was Sakura and Tsunade, running towards him, but the copy-nin recognized the other two people. They were Mist Village shinobis, Yuna and Kaya. Kakashi specifically remembered them because they were with Mita, the time they had to bring her back to Konoha. He knew Naruto and Sakura recognized them when they made eye contact with Kakashi.

"When did you guys get here…?" huffed Mita, as her two friends were holding her up. Her breathing was labored and she struggled with her broken arm.

"Apparently just in time, you almost destroyed your own home, idiot," Yuna, the blonde one, rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers at Kaya, pointing at Mita's arm. Kaya, the black-haired one, placed her hands over the broken arm, immediately healing it with her chakra. Mita grimaced for a bit feeling her bones snapping back into place and healing the break.

"Who are you guys?" Tsunade was defensive about her younger sister.

"You must be Tsunade, her sister and the Hokage. I am Kaya and this is Yuna," Kaya stuck her hand out to Tsunade. "We are Mita's…guardians, I guess you can say."

Kakashi and Tsunade frowned at the two strangers standing in front of them, holding onto Mita. The copy-nin's protective side started to kick in and all he wanted was to get to Mita and hold her.

"We should take Mita to the hospital," Yuna pointed out.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura questioned the blonde Mist Village Shinobi.

"Because she's about to faint right this moment," Kaya said as Mita hit the ground, unconscious.

{}

A pair of brown eyes pried themselves open, squinting from the bright lights. Mita was staring at a plain white ceiling and realized she was at the Konoha hospital. She looked around to see that she was alone and sat up on her bed, remembering what had happened.

Swinging her legs around, her feet touched the cold tile floor as she grabbed the crutches in the hospital room's closet and limped out the door. Mita felt Tsunade's chakra close by and followed it.

"So you are able to control her chakra?"

Mita stopped at the end of the hallway, leaning her back against the wall, and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Not control, more like contain," Kaya explained. "Yuna and I were the ones that found Mita, passed out in front of Mist Village 8 years ago. We started to show her the ropes around the village and we realized how strong her chakra was."

Mita peeked around the corner and saw Kakashi leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Her old friends and Tsunade continued to talk and Mita wasn't sure how much she liked it.

"She knew how strong she was and asked us to train with her so we would be able to find a way to stop her chakra," Yuna continued. Mita gripped her hands into fists, angry at her friends that they were telling these things to Tsunade and Kakashi.

"How do you stop it?" Tsunade asked.

"Hard to explain… we're just really good at manipulating our chakra. The blast of light you saw-"

"Enough." Mita interrupted Kaya from saying anymore.

"Mita, they need to know," Kaya tried to reason with the hospitalized girl. Mita's eyes grew cold and shot a look at both the female shinobis. Kaya flinched as she backed away from the injured brunette. She started to feel her body become warm, yellow chakra started to emit from her. The others frowned for a second, thinking her chakra would turn red but instead Mita healed her entire body within seconds. She tossed the crutches to the side, still glaring up at everyone else.

"They're just helping you," Kakashi said gently, as he took a step towards her, but she stopped him.

"I am fine. Quit treating me like I'm a broken machine," she said, angrily and started to walk away, heading back to her room.

"Let's give her space," Tsunade said when she saw Yuna and Kaya trying to go after their friend.

"She's so fucking stubborn!" Yuna growled, kicking the wall. "Does she not get that we won't always be around?!" Kaya tried to calm the raging blonde girl. Kakashi looked at the two and frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Yuna glanced at Kaya who shrugged.

"It's a secret mission..." Yuna didn't have to finish her sentence for Tsunade and Kakashi to understand.

"I'll try talking to her," the copy-nin said as he started walking down the hall to Mita's room.

* * *

Okay, I'm hoping I'll have chapter 11 ready by early next week! thanks for reading :))

leave reviews pleaseeeee

xoxo, me


	11. Chapter 11 - Unexpected

thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter! So as a surprise, this chapter is longer than the others :)

this chapter has LEMONNNNNNNN LEMONNNNNNNN LEMONNNNNNNNN LEMONNNNNNNNNN LEMONNNNNNNN

you've been warned.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 11- Unexpected

"Can you please open the door?" Kakashi was beyond frustrated, from standing in front of a hotel room door, knocking on it for the past 20 minutes.

It's been a week since Mita left the hospital and she's been staying at a hotel, still furious with her friends and boyfriend. She hadn't let anyone in through the door, not once, but Kakashi was determined today.

"Mita! Come on!" He started to swing his leg back to kick open the door when it swung open. Before he could catch himself, Kakashi fell forward onto the carpet and landed in front of Mita's feet. He groaned and glared up at his girlfriend, who was staring at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"It's 10 o clock in the morning. What do you want?" The brunette asked impatiently, shutting the door. Kakashi could tell she had just gotten out of the shower from her bathrobe clinging to her body and her wet hair being swept to one side of her body.

"Can we _please_ talk?" He got up from the ground, watching Mita walk around the room. Her eyes continued to glare at him.

"About what?" She dug through her suitcase, pulling out some clothes.

"About Yuna and Kaya. About everything. They're still here, you know." Kakashi watched Mita pause at the bathroom door. Her hand was gripping the door frame so hard it started to crack.

"I know you've been training with them, Kakashi," she scoffed, stepping into the bathroom to change. The copy-nin stopped the bathroom door before it closed, his one revealed eye finally making contact with her brown ones.

"It's for you. I'm training for you," he said sternly. His hands found her waist and he pulled her closer.

"Don't touch me… I'm still mad at you…" Mita growled.

"Then push me away…" Kakashi breathed as his lips grazed on her exposed, wet neck. His wandering hands pulled down her bathrobe, revealing her shoulder and his lips trailed over her shoulder, making the kunoichi shiver. As much as she wanted to, Mita couldn't push him away. She hadn't had physical contact with him for a week and she missed him terribly. Eventually, her hands found its way to Kakashi's mask, pulling it down, her lips meeting his.

"Kami…I missed you…!" She gasped as Kakashi lifted her up, her legs hitched onto his belt and weapons pouch. Quickly taking off his weapons pouch off, Mita grabbed and threw his headband on the ground, continuously kissing him, while he walked towards the bed. The brunette found herself yanking her lover's vest and shirt off when he lowered her down on the bed, his hot body on top of her still wet one.

Mita tensed up when she felt Kakashi loosening the knot on her robe, pulling it off her body. She felt his black and red eyes wander up and down her body, making her face was turning red. Minus from a few scars, Mita's body was the exact same from his memories and he couldn't help but trace his thumb over the scars, slick from her recent shower. Her body shivered from his touch and Mita brought her body up so their lips could meet again. The bathrobe was discarded to the ground, leaving Mita in just her panties. She easily unbuttoned his pants and helped him kick it off. Her breathing became heavier as Kakashi leaned down, kissing her hips, and letting his fingers tuck into her last piece of clothing and pulling it down. A small growl left his throat, hungry for the naked girl in front of him. He leaned down to kiss her again as one of his fingers grazed the outer layers of her heated arousal, making her hips buck against his hand. Her body started to move against his body, aching for more of his touch. He smirked as he let one finger slide inside her, receiving a soft moan from Mita.

"Kaka..shi..." she barely breathed his name when she felt his finger dip inside her again, feeling herself getting even more wet from every movement of his finger. Reaching for his boxers, her hand grazed his arm and she saw him wince from the contact.

"What's wrong?" Mita asked with worry in her voice. Her hands immediately started to glow a bright yellow, but Kakashi distracted her with another kiss, pushing her hands away from his arms. Mita's hands faded out as they weaved through his silver hair, pulling him closer to her. He let his finger flick inside her, watching her shift around with pleasure under him. The urge of lavishing her in his own way rose when Mita managed to get his boxers off, leaving both of their naked skins touching. Kakashi heard her take in a sharp breath when he pulled his finger out, her legs rubbing together, wanting more of him. Smirking to himself, he kissed her knees and used his hands to move her legs apart, adjusting himself on top of her and watching her eyes close. Her eyes shot back open when she heard him grunt from putting most of his weight on his arms, a shock of pain shooting through his arms.

"Something is wrong! Let me check you!" Mita was officially worried for her boyfriend as she sat up and started to check his arms. The copy-nin tried to distract her again, not wanting to ruin the mood, but she was too determined to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Your muscles are almost atrophying! Ugh!" She grabbed his arm and concentrated so much of her chakra on him that he started to feel euphoric.

"Uhn... so close..." he muttered, upset that his arms ruined the mood, wincing every once in a while when his muscle would spasm. Her hands continued to hover up and down his arms, making sure she could pinpoint the problem.

"What are they doing to you? Kami..." Her face frowned when she realized his muscles were healing extremely slowly from all the damage.

"Yuna and Kaya are intense when it comes to training," he grimaced, trying to be funny about the situation but only to receive a glare from his girlfriend. After a few minutes, she felt his muscles healing themselves. Kakashi started to feel a little loopy from the wave of euphoria, but he still couldn't help but see that her chakra was a different color.

"So shall we continue...?," Kakashi tried to bring back the mood, leaning over Mita. She realized she was still naked and gave the somewhat still injured shinobi in front of her a gentle push. Grabbing her robe off the ground, Mita finished healing him and walked into the bathroom to change into her clothes. The copy-nin groaned and sat up on the bed, slowly putting his clothes back on as well, still mentally slapping himself.

"So tell me, how's training with Yuna and Kaya been?" Mita asked, coming out of the bathroom. Kakashi was slowly coming back to his senses, almost pouting that she was dressed in tights and a loose shirt, and walked into the bathroom to wash up, putting a shirt on finally.

"A few more training sessions and I should be as good as them. Besides that… care to tell me why your chakra is orange?" He asked, pulling his mask and headband back on. Mita stayed quiet as she slipped on a light windbreaker and her sandals on, pondering whether to tell him about what she's been up to.

"You weren't the only one training this whole time… I found a way to control my chakra on my own…" she said, looking back at him. Kakashi sat there on the hotel bed, a little suspicious.

"Come on, Yuna and Kaya are waiting for you," she sighed, opening the hotel door.

"How do you know-why do I even ask?" Kakashi chuckled, always amazed by his lover's keen sense, leaving the hotel room with Mita right behind him.

The two found themselves at a training field with people waiting for them. Yuna and Kaya flinched when they saw Mita and Tsunade stopped talking to Naruto and Sakura as Mita walked up to them.

"Mita…" Tsunade started to speak when her younger sister stopped her.

"Look, I understand that you guys want the best for me, but don't try to control me like I'm some animal," Mita let out a sigh, closing her eyes with distress. "Yuna, Kaya… I don't need you guys as much as you think. I found a way to control my chakra."

The mist village shinobis frowned, wondering what she could have been talking about. Even Tsunade was a little worried on what Mita meant by 'control'. Mita's entire body started to glow yellow and everyone immediately jumped back from her. Yuna's and Kaya's bodies started pulsating the same white light they saw a week ago, when red sparks started to fly off Mita's body. The brunette then closed her eyes, slightly frowning, to concentrate on her chakra.

"What in the….?" Tsunade's eyes grew wide when she saw Mita's chakra intermingle and slowly turning orange.

"See? Under control," she said glancing over at everyone's surprised expressions.

"What's going on?" Naruto seem to be still confused and Sakura just sighed at his question.

"When she's glowing yellow, it's no big deal. She can heal and control other people's chakra while she's yellow. When she's red, it's when she's about to use her jutsu and is nearly indestructible. But with this…it's literally combined and she can do whatever she wants without having to worry about her red chakra going out of control," Kaya was in awe with Mita's new ability.

"So you guys can stop worrying, okay?" The orange glow started to fade away.

"Why don't we test it?" Yuna suggested, shifting her eyes at Kakashi. Mita glared at her blonde friend, knowing what she meant.

"No, Yuna. Are you crazy?" the brunette growled, taking a step towards Yuna.

"We should test it," Tsunade said as she held onto her sister's shoulder. Mita's eyes grew wide when she heard her sister's respond. It was unlike her to put a comrade in danger like this.

"Ane-chan! No!"

"Why not? You said it yourself that you had it under control, now we are testing it!" Tsunade was getting annoyed.

"Then have Yuna and Kaya test it, not Kakashi!" Mita's hands turned into fists, wanting them to collide with her sister's face. Kakashi then came up to Mita and hugged her from behind, wanting to calm her down.

"Let's try it. We need to know if more training is necessary or not, plus Yuna and Kaya can stop you if anything happens," he said, his voice immediately soothing his girlfriend.

"I'm here and Naruto and Sakura are here. If anything happens to Yuna and Kaya, we'll step in," Tsunade assured her. Mita looked around at everyone, still worried and finally nodded.

Kakashi stood a good distance away from Mita, who sat down in the grass. Yuna and Kaya were standing behind Kakashi for backup and Tsunade had Naruto stand near Mita also. Sakura stood as far as possible just in case. Mita took one last look at everyone before closing her eyes, concentrating. Her body was immersed in yellow chakra in seconds. A greyish-blue light started to emit from Kakashi and the light slowly surrounded Mita and her chakra.

"Mita, make yours stronger," Kaya said. Yuna immediately had her body glowing with white light just as a precaution. Mita hesitated for a second and then nodded, small amounts of red sparks slowly emitting from her. Kakashi's chakra was easily able to contain them.

"Mita, that's not even 25%," Yuna frowned. Mita shot a look at her friend and then glanced at her boyfriend. His onyx eye turned into a smile letting her know that he was all right. Feeling a bit more relaxed after his smile, she emitted more chakra, red sparks starting to fly everywhere. Tsunade took a step back, too overwhelmed by the chakra. Kakashi concentrated on his own, making sure to contain Mita's. He started to struggle when Mita started to pulse red chakra.

"Kakashi! You need to be able to control it at this level! This is when it could get out of control!" Kaya yelled, trying to not to be thrown back by her friend's chakra. The copy-nin had sweat rolling down the side of his face when he continued to surround his chakra around Mita, almost in a semi-sphere.

"WHOA!" Yuna yelled when a sliver of Mita's chakra escaped from Kakashi's barrier. His body gave out and his chakra faded, leaving Mita's chakra vulnerable and open. She immediately disengaged in her concentration, making her chakra disappear in a flash. Her body started to shake from the sudden intake of all the power she had released.

Getting up to help Kakashi, Mita became worried when she realized he was having a hard time breathing from the exhaustion.

"I'm fine. That lasted a lot longer than I thought," Kakashi said, falling backwards into the grass. His breathing finally slowed down as his eyes met Mita's worried ones.

"Well at least we know how much he can handle. You did good," Kaya smiled.

"Maybe another week of training and you can man-handle her," Yuna grinned, the white light disappearing from around her.

"No, no more training until he's completely healed," Mita uttered as she pulled Kakashi up, holding most of his weight on her. The two left the training field, heading to the copy-nin's apartment so he could recover.

Mita finally lugged Kakashi into his apartment, setting him down on the couch. Out of breath, she got herself and the exhausted shinobi a glass of water. The kunoichi shoved the cup of water at his face and plopped herself on the couch, keeping a distance from him.

"So are you still mad at me?" Kakashi asked, in a joking manner, after taking a sip of water. Mita shot him a look and ignored him, turning on his TV.

"Oh come on…" his arm snaked around her waist, trying to pull her closer to him. Smacking his hand, she rejected him and continued to flip through the channels.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" he groaned, glancing at her and then the TV. Mita still didn't answer him. Still exhausted, Kakashi leaned back on the couch and put his attention on the TV screen where a movie was showing.

The silence between the two lasted longer than expected. Kakashi looked over at his girlfriend and found her curled up, soundly sleeping. Moving himself behind Mita, he wrapped one arm around her stomach, pulling her cold body against his warm one. He then pulled a blanket he had on the couch over her body and his as well.

The copy-nin couldn't help but trace his finger around her peaceful face and smile. It was finally nice to be holding her without a worry in the world. Kakashi's apartment had felt empty for the entire week she stayed at the hotel from being upset with him and the others.

"mmm…" Mita mumbled in her sleep and turned her body facing Kakashi. Pulling her closer, he rested his chin on her head and his hand on her waist.

"Hmm?" The sleepy girl opened her brown eyes to see her lover and gave a small smile.

"Sorry… did I wake you?" Kakashi asked, feeling bad that he had woken her up. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, still a little dazed from her nap.

"Aww the movie is over…" She turned her head to see that the credits had started to roll on the TV screen. Kind of sad that she missed most of the movie, she attempted reach for the remote, only to be held down by her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey, wha-Aahhh..." A soft moan left her lips when she felt Kakashi's soft lips nipping on her neck.

"Okay, we'll watch a movie," a smirk appeared on Kakashi's lips and instantly, Mita knew something was up. He left trails of kisses from her neck all the way to the edge of her lips, his long arm reaching for the remote and changing the channel. Another movie started to play but Mita was too busy lusting after her lover's kisses to be paying attention. Their lips continued to lock and soon enough, Kakashi's shirt went missing and so did Mita's.

"Hey that's not fair," the copy-nin's silver eyebrows frowned when he saw another layer of clothing underneath her shirt. A gentle laugh left her and she pulled him into another kiss. The brunette raised herself off the couch and within a blink of an eye was on top of Kakashi. He stared at her, mouth partly open.

"You're enjoying the movie, right…?" Seduction was laced in her voice as her fingers tucked under her tank top, slowly lifting it up. The copy-nin's eyes stayed glued on her as the tank exposed more and more of her defined abdomen when she slipped it over her head. He saw her face become pink and sat up with her still sitting in his lap and brought his lips to hers. Mita wrapped her slender arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, their tongues slowly playing with each other. Kakashi grunted when the girl on top of him decided to grind her hips against his own. She smirked, giving her hips another swirl, watching the unmasked man try not to lose control of himself.

"Stop…" He growled, putting a firm grip on her hips, but she let her hips grind against him once again.

"Stop what?" Mita kept teasing him and ran her hands down his chest. She tried to move her hips again when she found herself on her back in seconds with Kakashi lying in between her legs. He bent down to kiss her again, slowly sliding his hands down to her tights. The rate of her heart increased when Mita felt Kakashi's fingers sliding into her tights, tugging on them.

Pulling the last exterior piece of clothing down further, Kakashi helped each of her legs slip out of the black tights and let them fall on the ground. A smirk came about his lips when he saw how exposed she was. She was lying there on his couch with only a black lacy bra and matching panties to boot. He wanted to tear them apart and have her all to himself.

"…w-what?" she stuttered when he didn't have a response to her half-naked body.

"Nothing…" he breathed closing in on her collarbone. Slowly moving his lips down to her chest, he reached for the clasp of her bra, unhooking it with the snap of his fingers. Mita's face became redder when she realized Kakashi was staring straight at her naked chest and subconsciously raised her arms to cover herself. But he stopped her.

"Why do you always hide from me?" he asked in a hushed voice, continuing to kiss around her collarbone and down between her breasts. The brunette was too distracted by his wandering lips to answer and instead let out a soft moan. Kakashi smirked and grinded his hardened loins against her thinly clothed arousal, making sure she knew how _he_ felt like downstairs. A pleasure-filled loud moan left her wet lips, her back arching with pleasure, letting Kakashi know he had hit the spot.

"That's what I like to hear…" he whispered, a smirk twitching on the ends of his lips, as he started to nip at her right breast, swirling his tongue around it. Another wave of pleasure went through Mita. She felt like she was going crazy and the real deal hadn't even started. The copy-nin started to feel restless, needing more and more of the almost naked girl underneath him. Pulling the rest of his clothes off, the fabric barrier between the couple became thinner. Mita felt his calloused fingers running down her sides and playing with the band of her lacy black panties. She did him a favor and wiggled out of then, letting the small piece of clothing dangle from her ankles and drop to the floor. Kakashi took a deep breath, looking at the now naked woman in front of him. The nicely trimmed mound between her legs, the tan line that formed around her neck from her necklace, the scars on her side from old battle wounds, her bangs tracing her oval face perfectly. He loved everything about her.

It had been 8 years since he was last with Uzumaki Mita. Since then Kakashi had been with many women, one-night stands and attempted dating, yet they never satisfied him, and he finally understood why. Kakashi was about to make love to that reason.

He lowered himself down, running his fingers over her slick folds, making sure she was ready for him. Mita shivered from the contact, slightly nervous. Attempting to calm her down, he left kisses on her jawline as he leaned in, closing the gap between their hips. Mita let out a small whimper when she felt the head of his hard manhood sliding over her heated arousal. She wanted all of him. Her hips bucked upon reflex, wanting more of Kakashi in her, but he kept teasing her, only letting part of him enter her.

"Oh, Kakashi… please…" she moaned, rubbing her legs on his hips. Kakashi immediately felt aroused and pushed his hips forward, filling Mita in one quick swift movement. He grunted when Mita started to move against him before he did, surprising him. Wanting to please her even more, the copy-nin held her thighs close against him and started to thrust forward repeatedly. He felt pleased when soft moans exited her and she continued to call out his name.

Sweat started to slide from Mita's face and her breathing started to quicken, but she didn't want anything to stop. Her arms reached out for Kakashi, who gracefully swooped down to kiss her. Mita took this chance to wrap her legs around him and flip over, the two falling off the couch and onto the ground, knocking the table to the side. The two continued to engage in a tongue battle when Mita pulled away, slowly swaying her hips. Granted the cold wooden floor felt great on his back, Kakashi was ready to flip her back over, wanting to be in charge. But Mita's moving hips said otherwise. Her long brown-red hair started to stick to her back from the sweat and the sounds of pleasure she was emitting didn't help Kakashi with his dangerously close climax. Placing her hands on his chest, she started to grind her hips even faster, every movement hitting the spot. Kakashi held onto her hips, easily moving them along with hers, making her moan even louder.

He let out a small growl, pulling her down to him, and kissed her hard, leaving her with swollen lips. Mita paused for a second to take a breath when Kakashi flipped her back over. He smirked when her eyes widen, slowly hazing over with lust when he brought one of her legs up, her ankle resting on his shoulder. His hips started to thrust back and forth like before as his red and black eyes watched her back arch again from the wave of pleasure. Kakashi could feel Mita tighten around his length and knew she was close to climaxing. Increasing his hip movements, Mita wrapped her legs tightly around, her hips moving in sync with Kakashi's until her body shivered, her orgasm overtaking her body. The copy-nin hit his climax seconds after hers and leaned down, his forehead resting against hers. Her breathing finally started to slow down as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hips moving away from hers, and laid next to her on the cold, wooden floor. Mita's brown eyes locked onto his and she smiled, scooting closer to him, entangling her legs with his own. Feeling her shiver from the sudden cold air of the AC, Kakashi reached for the blanket on his couch and pulled it over them.

"Kakashi…?" she whispered, loud enough for only him to hear. He pulled her closer, caressing her face, letting her know she had his undivided attention.

"I love you… so much," Mita's face glowed with happiness and warmth when she said those words. Kakashi blinked and smiled back at her, his eyes crinkling.

"I love you, too," he answered back, leaving butterfly kisses all over her face. Mita's innocent laugh filled his living room and her face seemed to glow even more with her brown-red hair brightening from the sunset. Kakashi wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her under him as he continued to kiss her.

"The movie is over, by the way," the copy-nin teased, his lips still attached to her jaw.

"Maybe, we could watch another," Mita hinted, surprising him, slightly moving her hips against his.

"Let's get something to eat first. You've tired me out," Kakashi chuckled, giving her one last peck before standing up and grabbing his pants. Poking a phone number into his house phone, he ordered a few things and then hung up the phone. Mita finally peeled herself off the floor of the living room, wrapping the blanket around her naked body. Walking into the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around Kakashi's waist, pressing her body against him.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked, opening the fridge. She shook her head and kept her arms wrapped around him. Kakashi finally turned around and looked at his girlfriend with a quizzical look, wondering what was on her mind.

"I'm just so happy," she laughed as Kakashi picked her up easily and placed her on the kitchen counter, nuzzling his face into her neck.

The two were interrupted when they heard knocking from the front door.

"Coming!" Kakashi said loudly, giving Mita one last kiss and looking around for his mask. Pulling it on, he left the half-naked girl in the kitchen counter and stepped towards the door.

Instead of seeing a delivery guy, Kakashi opened the door to see an ANBU standing with a box in his arms.

"This is from the Hokage," the ANBU muffled through his mask. The copy-nin nodded and took the box from him, watching the ANBU disappear. He turned around to see Mita wearing one of his shirts, looking down at the box.

"What did Ane-chan send?" she asked, as Kakashi opened the box. The two frowned when they saw a mission scroll, two ANBU masks, and one ANBU outfit.

"Didn't you leave ANBU…?"

"I did but it looks like you've been promoted to ANBU…" Kakashi handed the fox mask to her and pulled the scroll open, quickly reading the mission. Her fingers grazed across the intricate details of the fox mask, still in shock that it was her mask. She should be excited that her sister is letting her out on the field, but something was bothering her.

"What's the mission?" she asked, trying to read the mission from behind him. Kakashi hesitated to give her the scroll and she noticed it. A little annoyed, Mita took the scroll from him and read it. She nearly dropped the scroll, her eyes slowly tearing up. The copy-nin immediately tried to calm her down, but Mita held up her arms, keeping him away as she backed up into a wall, sliding down to the ground.

"That can't be true…." she gasped, her wet eyes looking up at Kakashi's.

* * *

TADAAAA! Okay, i'm sorry for the cliff-hanger but I promise the next few chapters will make it up to you :) I'll be updating another chapter probably next week because I'm taking a friend to another city before she moves away!

Thank you again for keeping up with my story. Don't be afraid to PM me if you have any questions :D

Leave reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

xoxo, me


	12. Chapter 12 - Betrayal

HELLO EVERYONE! so sorry for the wait! I've been working so much and I also was moving to a new place, to top it off, I didn't have internet for almost a week. I edited this a few days ago but couldn't upload it just yet because of the internet. But here it is!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Betrayal

The sound of orange juice pouring into a cup filled the room as the copy-nin picked up the tray of food he had made and walked down the hall, stopping in front of a certain bedroom door. Opening the door, a sigh left his lips when he saw her sitting, knees up to her chest, in a dark corner of her room. The floors creaked as he walked towards the desk, wary of the girl's position.

"I made dinner…" Kakashi said softly, placing the tray on her desk. No response. Instead, Mita tried to stand up, using the wall as support, slowly pacing towards the bed. Holding out his hand, he tried to help her, but she ignored him and stumbled onto her bed, going back to the fetal position. Another sigh left Kakashi as he pulled a blanket over her frail body, noticing the scratches on her wrist from the chakra-binding bracelets. His eyes immediately became sorrowful at the sight of them and then left the room.

"Is she eating?" Kakashi looked up to see Tsunade walking towards him. He shook his head and leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm hoping she'll at least pick at it like she did last week," Kakashi mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

"You need sleep. Go home, I'll watch her tonight," Tsunade tried to smile and gave his shoulder a squeeze. He nodded and slowly left the Senju/Uzumaki residence, wandering home.

Kakashi was so deep in thought, he nearly passed by his own apartment. Kicking off his shoes, the copy-nin slumped into his couch and stared at the ceiling, recollecting his thoughts.

It had been a month since he and Mita got back from their mission. It was a 'kill or be killed' ANBU rank mission that they almost didn't survive. It was one of the toughest missions he had ever been on and one of the hardest ones Mita had to deal with. Hell, it was hard for him to deal with. Continuously thinking about the recent mission, he frowned from the headache that was forming in his temple. If Kakashi hadn't summoned his ninja dogs during the mission before passing out, he and Mita would be dead. He grimaced at the thought of Mita dying in his arms and turned his back towards the sunset, trying to get some shut-eye.

_**...**_

_"KAKASHI! STOP!" Mita body-flickered towards him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the forest. She looked down to see her boyfriend, lying on the forest floor, after hitting a few trees on the way down, but only to see a puff of smoke. She cursed as she realized it was a clone and concentrated to find his chakra, cursing even more when she couldn't sense him. She cringed as she bit her thumb, letting a drop of blood trickle down her hand. The kunoichi slammed her hand on the tree branch she was standing on, a summoning seal appearing before a cloud of smoke. She smiled as a shadow walked around and sighed in relief._

_"I started to think you had abandoned me. You haven't summoned me in so long," a small voice called out from the smoke._

_"I need you to look for Kakashi, Yoko!" Mita felt rushed, needing to find her lover quickly, as the smoke finally dissipated and there stood a snow white fox, walking towards Mita, eye-level with her. Yoko sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of the copy-nin and Mita saw the hairs of the fox stand white fox bolted into the forest with her master following close behind. _

_It had been almost two and a half months since they started their mission and finally, they found their targets, hiding close to Demon Country. Kakashi was ready to kill but Mita was still hesitant about putting down their targets. This mission was getting to Mita and she hated it since it was a sign that she was becoming soft. Mita eventually sensed Kakashi's Raikiri and blocked her chakra so he couldn't sense her as she ran towards her boyfriend. The minute he came into her view, Mita saw him charging towards one of their targets only to be thrown back by a wave of chakra from the target. His body was flying back with such force and Mita found herself body-flickering behind him, to absorb most of the impact when they both flew back and collided with the tree. Her spine popped in several places, and Mita immediately started to glow yellow and healing before her broken spine immobilized her. _

_"Mita! Are you alright?!" Kakashi heard her spine break and was scared to help her up. Shaking, she nodded but didn't move until she knew her healing was done. _

_"Ka…Kakashi… we can't kill them…" she barely whispered. Even with her accelerated healing, Mita was in pain and was clenching her hands into fists, her eyes tearing up. Kakashi was slightly baffled. He thought Mita would be ready to complete this mission but she couldn't. _

_"Mita-sama!" The white fox jumped down from where she was hiding and paced towards Mita. Kakashi immediately became defensive, holding up a kunai in one hand and the other hand on the kunoichi's body. Holding onto his arm, Mita gasped for air and gripped his arm harder, her body continuing to heal. Yoko sat next to her master, curling her long tail around Mita's body as Yoko's body started to glow yellow._

_"Mita?!" Kakashi felt anxious when he couldn't see his lover anymore._

_"Don't worry, Kakashi-sama. She's healing," The fox gazed her red eyes at him, as her body's glow started to fade away. Her tail moved to the side to reveal a sitting Mita, whose wounds were all healed. Her brown eyes shifted towards the copy-nin quickly grabbing him with her now glowing orange hands. Realizing what was going on, the copy-nin tried to pull away but Mita already had blocked a good amount of his chakra._

_"Mi…ta! What are you…?!" He felt grounded and powerless without any power in him. _

_"I'm sorry… but I can't let you kill them," she said, binding him with rope to the nearest tree. _

_"They'll kill you, Mita! Don't be stupid!" Kakashi growled, trying to reach for a kunai in his pouch but realized she had already taken it from him. She smiled sadly and touched his face, kissing his cheek._

_"Come, Yoko. We have a mission," Mita looked at her fox friend, who rubbed her nose on Mita's shoulder and followed her into the forest._

_**...**_

Kakashi woke up, sweating and breathing heavily and noticed he was on the living room floor instead of the couch. He sat up, cursing about the dream he just had and rubbed the sides of his head, irritated. Letting out a groan, he finally stood up and walked into the bathroom, attempting to take a relaxing shower.

The copy-nin couldn't help but touch his most recent scar on his stomach. Just thinking about how he got it in the end made him shiver, wanting to go see Mita, and he quickly finished up his shower.

He found himself standing in front of the Senju Residence and fumbled for the house key that was given to him by Tsunade a week ago.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade looked up from the dining room table, surprised to see the copy-nin walking into her house.

"I didn't know you were awake," Kakashi said, also surprised to see the Hokage awake at 3:30 AM. Pulling out the chair next to her, he sat down at the table, only to notice a few recently healed scratches on her arms. His eyes glanced at her for a second before she pulled her sleeves over the scratches, waving it off.

"It's nothing. Mita just had a rough moment," she said, trying to smile. Kakashi could only sigh and rest his head in his hand. They both sat in silence, thinking about the fragile Mita that just was down the hall from where they sat.

"We should take the bracelets off," Kakashi abruptly said, shifting his single onyx eye towards Tsunade.

"No, it's too soon. She'll try to kill herself again," she spat, her hands gripping the side of the table.

"I don't think she will..." the copy-nin tried to reason with the Hokage.

"You two... were covered in blood. It took nearly 10 nurses to heal both of you two and even then, you were so weak and lost so much blood," Tsunade started to get frustrated just from thinking of that day. The day she nearly used all her chakra trying to save her younger sister, who was centimeters away from death. She heard a pause from the shinobi sitting next to her and waited for him to speak.

"I know this sounds crazy but… would you be able to block her memories like she did to me?" his voice became serious, catching Tsunade's attention. A drop of sweat slid down the side of her face, contemplating if she really could do that to her sister.

"You both know that's simply not possible…" Kakashi and Tsunade both stood up, in shock that Mita was standing a few feet away from them. The coldness in her eyes made the copy-nin sweat and Tsunade tried to walk towards, but stopped when Mita took a step forward. She stared at the two people who were suppose to care for her the most standing in front of her and slightly frowned.

"Ane-chan.. get these bracelets off me," Mita held her hands forward.

"No, you're out of your mind," the blonde shinobi huffed. She was slightly irritated at the thought that her sister would think the bracelets would come off easily.

"Okay, fine, I will," Mita said as Kakashi and Tsunade immediately went into offensive mode when her body started glowing red and the bracelets snapped off, falling to the floor in tiny pieces. The glow started fading from red to orange as Mita started to heal the scratches on her wrists, slowly letting her chakra fade back into her, rubbing her hands on her wrists. Her brown eyes met Kakashi's and her sister's, both who were still had their guard up, worried what Mita would do next.

"I'm going for a walk," she blatantly said, slipping on her shoes and leaving the house.

"She's been pretending this whole time," Tsunade finally snapped and slammed her hand on the dining room table, breaking it into several pieces. Glaring at Kakashi, he disappeared, following his girlfriend.

It didn't take long for the silver-haired shinobi to find his love. There she sat on the dock of the lake near the training grounds with her feet in the water. The coldness in her eyes seemed to have faded away but was replaced by sadness. Kakashi walked cautiously towards her and sat down, grazing his arm against hers.

"You're cold," he stated, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap. He paused for a second when her body tensed up from his touch. Did she not want him to touch her? Kakashi pulled his hands away from her waist, resting them on the ground.

"Kakashi…?" she barely whispered his name, her eyes glued to the sky.

"…yea?" He looked up at the sky, trying to see what she was searching for.

"Do you want children…?" Kakashi was a little taken back by her question, almost unsure how to answer it.

"Soon…I'm hoping…" He felt a tension grow in the air as she slid out of his lap. He subconsciously held onto her, holding her hip and pulling her closer to him. His silver eyebrows bunched together, frowning, as he felt something on her lower abdomen and tightened his hold on her.

"S-s-stop…!" Mita struggled against him, attempting to stand up from his lap, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Mita, are you hurt?" Kakashi used one arm to hold her tight and used his other hand to touch her abdomen under her shirt. It was a scar. A rather large scar that covered her entire lower abdomen. He was confused for a second and immediately pulled her hand, placing it on his face.

"Show me…now," he said sternly, still holding onto her hand.

"You're not going to like it…" she looked away, not wanting to make eye contact as her eyes started to turn red and water.

"I don't care. Show me," Kakashi was serious. Her brown eyes finally met his, worry showing in her. Her hand finally started glowing yellow and Kakashi, swallowing hard, prepared for the worst.

* * *

**end chapter 12**

Okay so I promise promise that the next chapter will be updated on monday! I'm going on a out of town trip with a friend so I'll be gone all weekend. Enjoy your weekend everyone!

Please leave reviews! I love reading constructive criticism because it helps me become a better writer.

xoxo, me


	13. Chapter 13 - Traitors

Hahahaha so a reviewer pointed out that I mislabeled one of my chapters and I did! What happened was I ended up combining chapter 11 and 12. so the new chapter 12 was the old chapter 13, which is why it was mislabeled.

BUT this is CHAPTER 13! I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far :)

ENJOY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Traitors

"You're not going to like it…" she looked away, not wanting to make eye contact as her eyes started to turn red and water.

"I don't care. Show me," Kakashi was serious. Her brown eyes finally met his, worry showing in her. Her hand finally started glowing yellow and Kakashi, swallowing hard, prepared for the worst.

Her hands shook as she let the memories of their mission flow into him.

_**...**_

_Mita was running through the forest at top speed. Although she could have easily body-flickered, she knew she needed to conserve as much chakra as possible. Sensing her targets were near, the brunette masked her chakra, hiding within the forest._

_"Oh, come on, Mita. Don't insult us. You should've know we already sensed you," a bratty voice rang through the forest, irritating Mita. She jumped down from the tree she was in, unmasking her chakra, and confronted her targets._

_"I never thought it would have come down to this…Yuna… Kaya…" Mita's body started to glow orange, pulsating waves of chakra. _

_"Of course, you didn't," Kaya smirked, appearing before Mita. Yuna jumped down from her hiding spot, next to Kaya. _

_"Kudos to your sister, figuring us out quickly though. We made sure every delivery boy was killed to prevent that," a maniacal laugh left the blonde haired shinobi, as her body release her own white chakra. _

_"Don't forget, Mita… We know how to control your chakra," Kaya's body released a wave of chakra, as it slowly formed into a sword in her hand. Mita started to feel nervous. These are her friends. Correction, these WERE her friends._

_"What are your intentions? I'm guessing you're not Mist Village shinobis… Mei-sama would never betray Konoha," Mita's eyes narrowed, making sure the other two wouldn't leave her sight._

_"Heh, might as well tell you…" Kaya, cockily leaned against the tree she was standing next to._

_"We are from Demon Country, sent undercover into Mist Village to extract your chakra and kill you," Yuna said easily. Mita frowned, slightly confused, but still continued to listen to them rant._

_"Then why didn't you kill me? You had 8 years to do so," Mita clenched her hands, trying to piece everything in her mind._

_"Because we needed you to be with that damn Kakashi," Yuna spat, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Mita's eyes widened when she said his name. _

_"What does… Kakashi have to do with this?! You taught him how to control my chakra! I don't get you fucking bitches!" A wave of chakra pulsated off Mita. She was ready to charge at these so-called-friends and end it all._

_"We needed to wait… for you to be pregnant," Yuna said, suddenly disappearing. The Konoha shinobi became defensive and alert, trying to detect Yuna. Mita gritted her teeth in anger and annoyance. What the hell were they talking about?_

_Sensing Yuna, Mita turned around to block her punches and swung her foot towards Yuna's shins. The blonde easily dodged it and smirked as her fist came into contact with Mita's shoulder. She grimaced at the contact, feeling her shoulder pop out of place but she concentrated her chakra onto it, healing her shoulder. Both of them jumped back, getting ready for another round of attacks. _

_"You remember Kaya getting medical training, right?" Yuna took off her weapons pouch and threw it to the side, adjusting her shirt. It was a sign that she was getting serious about their fight. Mita thought about what Yuna had said and was taken back. Kaya did have pretty good medical skills but she always stayed in the OB/GYN wing of the Mist Village Hospital. Was it to make sure her that her pregnancy was okay?_

_Realizing she was distracted, Kaya appeared in front of Mita, her white chakra glowing hand already placed between Mita's pelvic bones. The medic-nin's chakra immediately started turning red, sparks flying everywhere, her fist ready to collide with Kaya's face._

_"I knew it…" Kaya smirked, jumping back before Mita's red chakra could incinerate her. _

_Mita body-flickered away from the scene, causing both Kaya's and Yuna's guard to go up. Reappearing behind some shrubbery, Mita kept her chakra concealed as she tried to think of another plan. But honestly, the only thing she could think of was Kaya touching her abdomen. _

_"Am I really pregnant…? With…. Kakashi's…? No! NO! I can't be! It was only one time!" Mita felt like a teenager arguing with her internal mind, and telling herself it's impossible to get pregnant after only have sex once. She kept thinking of the time she and Kakashi were together which was movie night five weeks ago. A gasp left her lips when she realized she didn't protect herself like she usually would during sex. She didn't have a reason to since it was only Kakashi and not some one night stand. Could she really be pregnant? Finally taking a deep breath, Mita shook the feeling away and concentrated her red chakra in her hands, body-flickering towards her targets._

_"Hmm… I guess she has some new tricks up her sleeve. I can't detect her anywhere," Kaya sneered as she got her chakra sword ready. _

_"I'm not letting you two live any longer," Mita reappeared behind Yuna, her red hand piercing through the blonde's chest. Barely having the chance to move, Yuna shifted her body enough to where Mita missed her heart. The brunette cursed at her missed target and pulled her hand out right away before Yuna could counterattack. _

_"Ha…Okay, if that's how you want to play," Yuna growled as she disappeared and reappeared behind Kaya, holding onto the gaping hole in her chest. The black-haired shinobi stepped forward and charged straight towards Mita. She frowned, knowing that Kaya never attacks head on, and turned around in time to see another Kaya, coming down at her with the chakra sword. A scream left Mita as the sword went through her thigh, absorbing some of her chakra, before she threw a few chakra-powered shurikens at the two Kayas. One disappeared with a puff of smoke and the other was thrown backwards. _

_"Shit…" Mita felt her leg numbing and started to heal it right away. _

_"Fuck, Kaya, she's already healing a hell of a lot faster than before," Yuna was still breathing heavily from Mita's attack earlier. Kaya reappeared behind her and placed her hands on Yuna to heal her. Mita paused and realized what Yuna said was true. Her leg did heal faster than usual. Seeing her face expression change, Yuna smirked._

_"It's the baby's chakra if you're wondering," Kaya said, as she finished healing Yuna. Mita zoned out, as the information started to finally sink in. She really was pregnant. And it's Kakashi's. As much as she wanted to be happy about the situation, the shock numbed her entire body and she fell to her knees, her eyes overwhelmed with emotions. Yuna took this chance to hit her behind the neck and knock the Konoha kunoichi out before she had to chance to react._

_"Hurry up and extract the chakra from her! We need the combined chakra of her chakra and the baby's! The baby could easily be miscarried from all the stress and the whole mission would have been for nothing!" _

_Mita's consciousness slowly returned but she kept her eyes closed. Her hands were in cuffs and she assumed they were chakra cuffs from how low her chakra level was at the moment. Her head was hurting and she wondered how long she's been out. She tried to register what Kaya had just said and started to panic. Mita couldn't let them take her chakra._

_"Okay fine, fine!" Yuna complained. Mita's eyes shot open when she felt a abnormal amount of pain shock her abdomen. Yuna's transparent hands disappeared into Mita's body as she screamed in pain, her chakra being pulled out by Yuna. Literally. Her arms and hand swaying, Yuna managed to form a sphere of Mita's chakra in front of them. Watching the giant sphere of orange chakra and red sparks, the feeling of blacking out started to take over Mita's body, but she couldn't risk it. It's not just her life now; it was Kakashi's baby too. Their baby._

_"One more extraction and that should be enough," Kaya said, her hands waving over Mita to check her chakra levels. The cuffed shinobi glared at Kaya and Yuna and tried to think of a plan._

_"Why are you doing this…?" she barely whispered, trying to distract them. Mita started to concentrate her remaining chakra in her wrists without the other two noticing._

_"Your destructive chakra is much more powerful with the baby's chakra. It will give us an advantage of course. An advantage for Demon Country to take over all five countries," Yuna answered, still handling Mita's chakra. Gritting her teeth together, Mita felt the cuffs burning her as she continued to concentrate chakra into them, hoping they would snap._

_"Yes, it is an advantage… but for me, not you!" Mita's body flickered red sparks as the chakra cuffs snapped off and she landed on her feet. The other two were taken back and disappeared quickly before Mita's chakra incinerated them. Sensing them right away, the Konoha shinobi body flickered to their location, her powered up fists ready to fight. _

_"How did she detect us so fast!?"_

_"It's the baby's chakra!" Kaya's chakra sword appeared, as she skidded to a stop and disappeared. Already knowing her next move, Mita turned around, her chakra powered fist ready flying towards where she knew Kaya would reappear. _

_"Kaya!" The blonde ninja jumped in between Mita's fist and Kaya. A warm feeling crept onto Mita's arm as her fist tore into Yuna's stomach, piercing all the way through. Blood immediately came up from Yuna's mouth, as she clenched onto Mita's arm, locking her into position. The brunette cursed and attempted to power up to her red chakra but was too weak and stopped, not wanting to put the baby's life in danger. She was panting, running low on chakra and tried to pull away from the weak Yuna before Kaya could get to her._

_"Kaya! Get her chakra!" Yuna's body started glowing white, making Mita panic. She knew her chakra was about to be blocked and if that happened, Mita wouldn't survive. The two traitors already had enough chakra to destroy all of Fire country and Mita couldn't let that happen. The kunoichi knew what she had to do and closed her eyes, praying everything will be okay. Although her right hand was stuck in Yuna, her left hand was free, and already emitting orange chakra. Mita gritted her teeth as she slammed her hand into her abdomen, sending shocks through her womb. She gasped as she felt blood trickle down her inner thigh and bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears._

_"Shit! The baby!" Kaya's hands tried to reach Mita's body, attempting to heal her. But Mita took this chance to grab Kaya by the arm with brute force and threw her against Yuna, pulling her arm out of the blonde and sending them both flying across the forest floor. Breathing heavily, the kunoichi looked down to see a hole in her clothes, her lower abdomen's outer layer skin burned off and bled from her own chakra. Tears dripped from her eyes, knowing what she had down was successful._

_Suddenly sensing a large amount of energy, she turned around to see Yuna a few inches away from her. Her eyes blurry from the tears, she cursed under her breath, holding up her arms and attempting to block only to be pushed back against something hot and sharp. The adrenaline in her body prevented her from realizing she was pierced through Kaya's chakra sword. _

_"When did she get behind me...?" The brunette internally growled at herself for not being fully prepared against the attack and struggled against the sword, trying to pull herself off of it. Mita's body started to glow yellow, trying to heal the wounds, but Yuna's white chakra stopped the process. The overwhelming pain made her grind her teeth together but Kaya pushed her chakra sword in further, making Mita scream. Yuna attempted to extract Mita's chakra again but paused as the three of them felt a familiar chakra get closer. _

_"RAIKIRI!" _

_Mita felt her body being thrown in the air and opened her eyes to see Kakashi's hand going through Kaya's heart, blood splattering everywhere. He watched Kaya's eyes turn dead and immediately ran towards Mita, catching her before she hit the ground. Kakashi placed her against the tree, sweating from the sudden use of large chakra and checked her body to see the damage. Mita barely smiled and realized her chakra bound on him was released when she was unconscious and he found her in time. She was glad and wanted to thank him but was already so weak from the blood loss. _

_"What happened to you…?" Kakashi looked over her body with terror in his eyes. Her clothes were torn with her abdomen bleeding and a huge wound in her chest from the sword. The copy-nin knew it was bad when Mita's body flickered yellow, unable to heal her wounds. He could only curse at himself, not remembering the few medic training he had to take before being part of ANBU._

_"I'LL KILL YOU!" Yuna's hands moved quickly to release her chakra in the shape of a dragon, aiming straight for the couple. Mita's eyes widen, knowing the attack would be fatal to Kakashi and forced herself up. Mita grabbed Kakashi and spun around, pushing him against the tree, and taking the direct force of the attack. She whimpered from the pain and felt her body glow yellow with the last amount of chakra she had in her.__The copy-nin's eyes grew wide, seeing his lover pierced with Yuna's chakra and felt his hands power up with Raikiri again._

_"That won't work this time! I'll kill you both!" Yuna's hands stayed in a certain form, making her dragon chakra stronger, and letting it pierce through Mita and into Kakashi. Mortified at the sight of him coughing up blood, Mita turned her head, rage showing in her eyes. Her hand was engulfed in red sparks as a sphere of her chakra started to form in her hand. Not knowing what was happening, Yuna's dragon jutsu continued to pierce through the couple, making Mita lose the sphere. Mita felt her body become warm and turned to see Kakashi radiating greyish-blue chakra, his chakra shape-shifting into a wolf and aiming straight for Yuna. Taking this chance to attack, Mita sent a pulse of red chakra back at her and watched both of their attacks hit Yuna, incinerating her on the spot._

_ The dragon chakra disappeared within seconds of Yuna's death and the two fell to the ground, their bodies mangled and torn from the attack. _

_"Ka...Kaka...shi?" she coughed, trying to reach for her lover. The kunoichi was so weak she could hear the beating of her heart slow down dramatically. Is this what death felt like?_

_"Don't...talk..." Kakashi barely whispered, his eyes straining to stay open. _

_"But...you were able to handle your chakra...very well... you did...good..." Mita laughed weakly. Kakashi could only smile, his face frowning right after from the amount of pain he was in. Mita saw the pool of blood they were both producing and grimaced. She didn't even have enough chakra to save him and mentally was beating herself up for it. Everything started to become hazy as the blood loss started to take affect when the medic-nin saw Kakashi's hand dip into his own blood._

_"Kuchiyose… no Jutsu..." she barely heard Kakashi whisper those words, as her hazy eyes saw several shadows and felt a wet nose, poking her face._

**_..._**_  
_

"Kakashi? Kakashi!" The copy-nin groaned, holding his head when he woke up to Mita shaking him by the shoulders. He grabbed her hands to stop the shaking, letting her know he was awake and fine. His head was pulsing from the sudden intake of memories and his Sharingan was aching, but the copy-nin stayed silent.

"You're crying, Kakashi… are you okay?" Mita's eyes were also wet from crying. The copy-nin finally sat up and touched his face to see liquid on his fingers. He hadn't cried in years and it felt almost foreign to him. But he averted his attention back to Mita.

"Why…didn't you tell me before? That you were pre-" He started to reach for the emotionally hurt kunoichi next to him.

"Stop!" Mita pushed Kakashi away. Sighing, he sat there in silence waiting for her to speak.

"I…I had to…get rid of the baby… to save Konoha… They would have used my chakra to destroy everything and everyone" she choked, covering her face, tears still overflowing from the sides of her hands. Kakashi's eyes widen as he felt a single tear drip from the side of his face and realized he was crying too. Pulling her into his lap, he cradled her like a baby, whispering to her that everything would be okay.

"No, it's not okay...I can't… have children, Kakashi…" she muffled into his shoulder, still crying. He grazed his fingers across the scar on her abdomen and felt a wave of sadness overpower him. Kakashi understood what she was saying.

He and Mita can't have children because she ripped apart her womb.

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

Sorry if the ending was really sad :/ Anyways, I still don't know how long I want this story to be! I'm thinking 20 chapters is a good stop, no? yea? maybe?

This is why I hate writing fanfics... I never know when to stop! and when I do, I feel like i'm killing off my characters or something ahhaha

But anywho, expect the next chapter within... less than 2 weeks? I got my schedule for work and it's kind of hectic. To top it off, classes will be starting soon. Oy. At least some of them are online :)

Leave reviews please! thank you! :)

xoxo, me


	14. Chapter 14 - Healing

Hello, welcome to chapter 14 :D like i said before, I'm sorry that the ending of chapter 13 was sad! But I promise the future chapters are a little happier/action-y, haha

So how many of you guys think I should make a Part II of this story? I don't I can just end this story T_T;

Anywhooooooo, Enjoy chapter 14!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Healing

"Tsunade-sama? You called for me?" A certain pink-haired kunoichi stuck her head into the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up to see her student and waved her in. Sakura stood in front of her desk and waited for her to speak.

"Sakura, clear your schedule for the rest of the week. We have a critical patient we need to tend to," Tsunade said, getting up and handing Sakura a medical file. Taking the file, her green eyes scanned the first page quickly, looking back up at her teacher with a frown.

"Tsunade-sama, this is-" Sakura was stopped by Tsunade's hand motion.

"Meet me at the hospital in 10 minutes," she ordered. The young medic-nin nodded, not asking any more questions, and left the room.

The Hokage sat there in silence, thinking about all the things Kakashi had told her a few hours beforehand and wondered if she really could help her baby sister. Tsunade almost couldn't believe what he was telling her about Mita. How she killed her own child. How she nearly sacrificed herself. How she was so close to death several times throughout the mission. The blonde lady sighed, rubbing her head when her thoughts were interrupted when her assistant, Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, we should head to the hospital now," she said quietly, knowing her boss was bothered with something else. Peeling herself off her chair, Tsunade left her office to visit her sister in the hospital.

"I said NO!"

Tsunade walked into Mita's hospital room to see her throwing a tray of needles at Kakashi and Sakura. Seeing her sister, Mita glared at Tsunade and jumped off the bed, storming towards her with the hospital gown barely attached to her body.

"You are NOT healing me," she growled, jabbing Tsunade with her finger.

"Too late. Sakura and I already cleared our schedule for the week to concentrate on you," Tsunade pushed Mita back towards the bed. The younger sister started to glow orange, preventing Tsunade and Sakura from healing her. She continued to sit on the hospital bed with her arms crossed, refusing to let the two women get close to her and glowing even a more intense orange color.

"Seriously?" Tsunade was getting impatient.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't want to be-" A gasp left Mita's lips as her eyes met a certain Sharingan, the comma-shaped points swirling, putting Mita to sleep. Kakashi sighed as he pulled his headband back over his eye and sat down in the swivel seat next to the hospital bed.

"What? It was the only way," Kakashi reasoned when he saw Tsunade's and Sakura's shocked face expressions.

"Okay, let's get started. Sakura, start off slow and then we'll increase out chakra flow every 10 minutes," she said, her hands starting to glow green. Sakura nodded, her own hands glowing. Tsunade lifted Mita's hospital gown and gasped at the sight of the scar.

"This had to be painful…" Her eyes filled with sadness at the sight of her sister's damaged body, shocked that it was a lot worse than she imagined. Snapping back into medic mode, Tsunade and Sakura placed their hands above Mita's abdomen, starting their healing process. A small whimper left the unconscious Mita and Kakashi instantly held her hand, pulling it to his face. He really didn't want to do that to Mita and was apologetic about it but more importantly, he wanted her to be healed.

"Tsunade-sama…" a worried voice left Sakura, as she looked up at her sensei, who was still concentrating on her sister.

"I know… just keep healing," the Hokage answered, increasing her chakra.

"What's going on?" Kakashi started to feel anxious at what the two medic-nins knew. Sakura glanced up at Tsunade, who gave her a nod, and then turned to her ex-sensei.

"The scar tissue… there's a lot. I'm not sure if we can heal it," Sakura said, sadly.

"We have to take her into surgery and remove it surgically before anything else…" Tsunade removed her hands and glanced at Kakashi. She watched as his hand gripped Mita's tighter, contemplating on what to do.

"Okay, take her," he finally said. Tsunade quickly left the room to prep for surgery as Sakura released the brake on the hospital bed and started to push her away. The pink-haired medic-nin noticed that the copy-nin hadn't let go of Mita's hand and paused for her ex-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei…." She whispered, letting him sublimely know that she had to take Mita away.

"Sakura, turn around," he demanded, his hands moving up to his mask. Understanding what he meant, she turned around and heard the rustling of mask she, Sasuke, and Naruto always tried to take off being pulled off. Grazing his fingers across Mita's face, he kissed her on her lips and then on her forehead.

"I love you and I'll be waiting for you after the surgery," he whispered into her ear, hoping her subconscious mind could still hear him. Kakashi finally pulled his mask back up and let Sakura take Mita away.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick

Kakashi glared at the clock on the waiting room wall and nearly knocked it off. It had been over an hour and Sakura hadn't come out to give him an update. Tired of waiting, he went to the surgical desk and asked the nurse for the 8th time to check on Sakura and Tsunade. The annoyed nurse told him she wasn't allowed to disturb the Hokage during surgery. Not wanting to cause a scene, he left the nurses' station and continued to pace back and forth.

Getting even more restless, Kakashi finally left the waiting area and wandered back into Mita's hospital room, slumping down into the bed. He hadn't been sleeping for the past few days and the exhaustion finally kicked in. Leaning back on the bed, the copy-nin figured taking a quick nap would help him and slowly closed his eye, falling asleep.

**_..._**

_"Are you going to apply for a job at the hospital?" Kaya asked Mita, who stayed quiet. _

_"I don't understand why you just won't go and take the Chuunin exams and work yourself up to Jounin," Yuna huffed, crossing her arms. Thankfully, the bartender placed their beer in front of them and Mita took a big gulp out of it, before answering her friends._

_"You guys know why. It's too risky, I need to stay hidden," she took another gulp out of the cold mug._

_"It's been 5 years, Mita…and your sister already pronounced you dead a month ago…" Kaya said quietly. Mita sat in silence. Yes it had been five years. Five years since Kaya and Yuna found Mita beaten up and almost out of chakra a few miles from the Hidden Mist Village, but that wasn't a very long time in missing ninja years. Mita knew that Tsunade only pronounced her dead because the council made her, so she needed to stay low longer. The other two stayed silent, not knowing what to say anymore. They drank in silence when Mita suddenly jerked her head up and frowned. _

_"Naruto! You're going the wrong way!" _

_"Oh come on, Sakura! We should eat before leaving! Right, Kakashi-sensei?!"_

_"Stop being such an idiot..."_

_"Who asked you Sasuke?!"_

_The door to the restaurant opened and there was Team 7 and Genma, walking in. Yuna and Kaya immediately tensed up and stared at Mita, who was gripping her beer mug so hard it started to crack. _

_"Mita… is that…?" Kaya's voice seemed to drone out of Mita's head as she watched the group of Konoha ninjas sit at a table. Her chest started to tighten as her heart rate increased. Her palms became hot even though she was holding an ice cold beer. How did she not sense them way before they entered the restaurant? Mita was upset that she had let her guard down and started to get up from the bar to leave, but Genma spotted her, his jaw nearly dropping. She brought her finger up to her lips when she saw the unbelievable shocked expression on his face._

_"Genma, you okay?" Kakashi's single black eye drifted from the menu to his friend. Genma snapped out of his phase and grinned at his friend, telling him he just needs to go to the bathroom. Mita headed to the back of the restaurant and she felt Genma following her. She quickly turned into the storage room near the bathroom, pulling the senbon-chewing shinobi in with her. _

_"Mita, what are you-" He stopped mid-question when he saw her glowing hands._

_"Don't you dare tell anyone!" She threatened. _

_"Who could I possibly tell? You already wiped Kakashi's memory and Tsunade came back just to sign your death certificate!" Genma's voice started to deepen with anger. She finally released her grip on him and leaned against the opposite side of the storage room._

_"How is….he?" the brunette asked, her voice small. _

_"He quit ANBU and those rascals you see out there are his students," he paused when Mita shifted her eyes towards him. "I keep trying to set him up with women…but it never falls through. It's because of you, you know that right?" _

_Mita shifted legs and glanced at him, her eyes finally softening. _

_"He doesn't remember me. My chakra barrier in his mind is impenetrable. Just pretend you never saw me, Genma…please…" she sighed and opened the door, only to see Kakashi passing by. Mita froze. _

_"Food's ready," he said casually, as he kept walking and went into the men's bathroom. Mita couldn't move from shock but eventually Genma tapped her on the shoulder, snapping her out of the shock. He gave her a sad look and went back to the table to sit down. She knew he wouldn't say anything to anyone ever but part of her wanted him to expose the truth about her hiding. Not realizing that she was crying until teardrops hit her hands, the brunette turned around to wash up in the bathroom when she ran into a familiar broad chest. _

_ "Oh, I'm sorry," she answered quickly, trying to dodge him and slip into the bathroom. But Kakashi grabbed her shoulders._

_"My friend is a bit of a player. I'm sorry if he hurt your feelings," Kakashi said. Mita let out a wry laugh. It was almost funny how he thought her feelings were hurt when really she was hurting Kakashi. _

_"Thanks for the heads-up," she pulled herself together and smiled at him. The copy-nin stared at her for a second and it started to make Mita nervous._

_"Do we…know each other? You seem familiar…" Kakashi tilted his head to the side, continuing to stare at her. Her eyes widen, slowly filling with tears again. Pushing him into the storage closet, she reached for his face with her glowing hand, his face confused._

_"What are you doing?!" Kakashi started to reach for his headband, trying to pull it up but Mita's hand got to him first. She watched him writhe for a second, his memories slowly coming back to him, and then opened his eyes to see the girl in front of him._

_"M-mita…?" The copy-nin, bewildered, touched her face, pulling her closer to him. _

_"Hi…." Her eyes started overflowing with tears. Before she could say anything more, Kakashi yanked down his mask and pulled her into a deep kiss. A moan instantly left her throat as his rough hands lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. _

_"Kakashi, wait-" she was cut off when her lips were occupied by Kakashi's again. Her hand started glowing again but the copy-nin caught her hand in time and pinned it above her head. A growl left his throat, sending a shiver through Mita, and started to nip at her neck, leaving love bites. Another moan left her lips when Kakashi grinded his hips against hers, pushing her harder against the wall. Their lips met again and Mita's hands ran through his silver locks, pulling him deeper into the kiss. _

_"I missed you… so much," Kakashi finally said, looking into her sad, brown eyes, both panting._

_"I did too…" she whispered, smiling and grazing his face with her fingers. Their foreheads touched for a second, letting Mita's tears fall. Kakashi wiped them away, pulling her closer and sitting down on the ground of the storage closet. The kunoichi wasn't sure if her chest hurt from the rapid heartbeat or the fact that she had to block his memories again. She didn't want this feeling to end. She wanted to stay with this man that she cared and loved so much, but she knew it was impossible and unsafe for him. _

_"Come back with me," Kakashi breathed as he leaned closer to her face. Tears kept falling from her face as a small smile crept on her face._

_"Okay... take me home, Kakashi.." The missing-nin whispered, knowing it wasn't possible. He cupped her face, pulling her closer and smiled. __A tear rolled down her cheek as she closed the gap between their lips and her hand started to glow yellow, strengthening the mental barrier in Kakashi's mind again._

**_..._**

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura stood next to the bed, tapping the sleepy copy-nin on the arm. Turning his head to her, he blinked a few times and then sat up quickly, knowing it was about Mita.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked, getting off the bed. Sakura smiled and moved to the side, revealing a napping Mita, sitting next to the window.

"You looked tired so we let you sleep," Sakura assured him, giving him a push towards Mita. As the pink-haired kunoichi left the room, Kakashi slowly walked towards the window, smiling at Mita who was resting her head against her hand, still napping. Carefully picking her up from the chair, he brought her back to the bed, placing her down but noticed that her hand was gripping his vest. Kakashi glanced at her face to see her brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hi…" he said quietly, touching her face. Mita leaned into his hand, taking a deep breath. Kakashi slipped onto the bed, carefully wrapping his arm around her waist. Mita responded by moving closer to him, still not having spoken a word.

"How are you feeling?"

"Groggy…Ane-chan said everything went well though," she mumbled.

"I had another memory while you were in surgery."

"Mmm, it must have slipped the barrier while I was under anesthesia. Which one was it?" Mita still asked even though she was tired.

"It was in Mist Village… almost right after we pronounced you dead," he answered slowly, feeling her move around.

"I remember that… I almost wanted to run away with you somewhere far that day," she let out a weak laugh. The copy-nin noticed her arms were wrapped around her lower abdomen area and was hesitant to ask any more questions.

"I wish you had…" He whispered, burying his face into her hair. He heard her breathing turn heavy, a sign that she was asleep. Kakashi couldn't help but gently move her arms to the side and lifting her hospital gown to check on her scar. But there wasn't a scar.

"This is why people think you're a pervy sensei," Sakura, who slipped in to check up on her patient, glared at the copy-nin who covered Mita back up. He pushed his index finger against his lips, letting Sakura know Mita was asleep.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'll check on her," Tsunade came in, smiling at her pupil, and gave her shoulder a squeeze. The pink haired medic left the room as Tsunade walked closer to the couple of the hospital bed.

"There's no scar," Kakashi said matter-of-factly but paused when he saw Tsunade's expression change.

"We were able to remove most of the scar tissue surgically. If Sakura or myself started healing her right after, Mita would be able to have children. But she wouldn't let us," Tsunade said quietly. They both stared at the peacefully sleeping girl, not knowing what to do next.

"So she can't have children...?" The copy-nin brushed his finger along Mita's face, feeling pain rise in his chest.

"We don't know..." Tsunade sighed, upset she couldn't do more. The two sat in silence, having nothing to say anymore.

"I'll go ahead and sign the discharge papers now. She can go home after she wakes up," the older sister quickly said, scribbling her signature on Mita's chart. Kakashi nodded, watching Tsunade leave the room, and then looked back at Mita.

"Why won't you let anyone heal you…?" he asked in his mind, letting his hand graze over her scar-free abdomen.

* * *

Is it just me or was this chapter a bit dramatic? Le sigh. I guess that's why happens when you're watching TV while writing/editing a story, haha.

Anyways, leave reviews :)

xoxo, me


	15. Chapter 15 - Step

Hello, everyone~ welcome to chapter 15 :D I feel really excited for people to be caught up with my story by now hahaha. anyways, the second climax of my story is slowly building up again and I hope you guys continue to follow through!

So this chapter is dedicated to Kakashi and Mita's relationship. I figured it's needed after the past few chapters, don't you think? ^_^;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Step

"I'm baaaaa….ck?" The copy-nin's voice trailed off when he realized no one was in his apartment. He had been gone for a few days on a mission and felt a little sad that Mita wasn't home. Grumbling to himself, Kakashi kicked off his shoes and headed for the bathroom to shower, throwing his clothes off as he walked.

The recent mission he had been on was an easy escort one with Naruto. They had to escort the leader and his pregnant wife of a small village on the outskirts of Fire Country. But while they were heading to the village, the wife went into labor and Kakashi had to deliver the baby. It made him think of Mita.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Mita stuck her head out of the fridge when she heard Kakashi come into the living room.

"Not that long ago. Where were you?" He walked up to her as she continued to put groceries up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the forehead.

"Just grocery shopping, figured I should get some food for you since you were coming back today. Your fridge was empty…" Mita paused, placing a bunch of bananas on the kitchen counter. Kakashi could tell she was debating whether to him the next thought in her mind and waited for her to speak.

"What do you want for dinner?" she quickly asked, putting the rest of the groceries away and pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Anything, really," he easily answered, eyeing her. A wave of awkward silence came between them and neither of them moved or spoke.

Suddenly, a knock was heard and Mita nearly ran to the door, opening it to see Sakura and Naruto.

"Mita-san! You missed your appointment today! AGAIN!" Sakura boomed, storming into the apartment. Naruto trailed in behind her and stood near Kakashi, who somehow got a mask on his face, slightly worried about the two women in front of him.

"What's going on?" Kakashi whispered, holding a hand up to the side of his face.

"I'm not sure. Granny Tsunade told me to follow, just in case," the fox boy answered, still worried.

"How many times do I have to tell you and my damn sister that I don't need any help?!" Mita glared at the young medic-nin in front of her.

"Your uterus was torn apart! By you, none the less! It needs to be healed otherwise you could never have children! And we all know Kakashi-sensei wants kids! LOTS of them!" Sakura huffed, her hands on her waist, still riled up. Mita glared at Kakashi, who didn't know what to say and just covered his face from embarrassment.

"Fine! Then check me! I'm telling you I don't need medical attention," Mita spat, pulling the band of her tights a few inches down and her shirt up, revealing her abdomen to Sakura.

"Don't look," Kakashi said, smacking Naruto's face so he couldn't see Mita's body. The poor blonde boy held his face from pain as he turned around, facing the front door. The copy-nin watched Sakura's green glowing hands hover around Mita's body and heard her gasp. Watching the medic-nin's hands move away, Mita covered her body once again and looked sternly at the younger kunoichi.

"See? No healing. Now can you tell Tsunade I'm fine?" Mita saw Sakura nod slowly.

"You will let us know if anything is wrong, won't you?" Sad, green eyes stared at Mita. She could only sigh as she patted her sister's pupil and watched her walk out the front door.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't forget our briefing with Granny, later!" He yelled, running after the pink-haired kunoichi. Kakashi waved good-bye and finally closed the door. Sighing, the brunette grabbed her unfinished glass of juice and went to sit down on the couch. She felt Kakashi walking closer to the living room and looked up at him with slight annoyance in her eyes.

"What...?"

"Lots of kids, huh?" she said nonchalantly, turning the TV on. Kakashi rolled his eyes and gave himself a mental note to give a hard training session the next time he sees Sakura and Naruto.

"By lots, I mean 2, maybe 3," he answered, sitting on the couch next to her and pulling his mask off. She stared at him for a second and reverted her eyes back to the TV.

"Don't you… want children?" He hesitated a little before asking the question. Mita slightly flinched at the question, but quickly straightened up before putting her cup down and standing up.

"I'm going to take a bath before starting on dinner," she said, walking to the bathroom. Closing the door, Mita leaned against it, taking a deep breath. Talking about children felt exhausting to her after all she's been through and she wanted to forget about it for the time being. She threw off her clothes and turned on the water, pouring some bubble bath soap and letting the tub fill with water. Dipping her toe in and liking the temperature, Mita tied her long hair into a bun before soaking her entire body into the bubble bath. A sigh left her lips, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while, as her hands grazed her lower belly. Even though the physical scar wasn't there anymore, the emotional scar left from the mission would always haunt Mita. She felt her eyes starting to water and bit her lip to prevent the tears, knowing Kakashi could easily hear her. Finally leaning back deeper into the water, the tired kunoichi closed her eyes, letting the bubble bath soak into her skin.

**_..._**

_"Mama! Nii-chan won't give me back my toy!" A young silver-haired girl around the age of 6 came running, latching onto Mita's leg, still pouting. _

_"Did you ask nicely?" Mita smiled at the little girl, picking her up and wiping the tears off her small cheeks. The young girl nodded and rubbed her face on Mita's shoulder. Mita felt a breeze and shifted her body to the side, watching a flash of brown pass her. _

_"Ryo! Not in the house!" Mita scolded, grabbing the boy's shoulder before he could body-flicker again._

_"Why not? Dad said I should practice before my Chuunin exams!" The brown-haired boy who looked around 8 years old frowned, his black eyes glaring at the floor and his arms crossed. The silver-haired girl trotted towards the boy, pulling on his facemask and picking a fight to get her toy back. The boy yelled at his sister, pulling the mask back over his face, nearly hissing at the little girl._

_"Hey! Stop you two!" Mita pulled the children apart, glaring at them. The young girl immediately hid behind Mita's leg as the boy grumbled, digging through his pants pocket._

_"Give Mitsuki her toy back, please," Mita demanded, watching Ryo pull out a plastic shaped shuriken from his pocket and dropping it into the silver-haired girl's palm. The two children turned their heads when hearing the door open and ran towards it, greeting a certain silver-haired shinobi. The young girl squealed with joy when Kakashi picked her up, throwing her in the air and catching her, before rubbing his masked face on her cheek. _

_"Hi, Dad. How was the mission?" Ryo grinned at Kakashi, who ruffled the boy's hair and they all walked into the kitchen. _

_"It was simple, even you could do it," Kakashi smiled at his son and turned to Mita, leaning in closer to her._

_"Hi," he grinned, his single eye curving, as he kissed her on the cheek. _

_"Hey, you know better," she murmured, turning towards him. Mita brought her hands up to Kakashi's mask, her left ring finger shining with a silver band, and slipped off his mask, letting her lips meet his._

_"Welcome home," Mita gleamed, staring at her husband's face._

_**...**_

"Mita!" Kakashi pulled her out from underneath the water, his eyes widening as she coughed.

"Kami, what were you thinking?" He had a firm grip on her arms just in case she slipped under the water again.

"I must... I must have fallen asleep," Mita shivered when the cold air hit her upper body. She leaned back into the water again and winced when Kakashi's grip got tighter.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again," She smiled at him as she put her own hand over his and pulled his hand off her. Watching him stand up and thinking he was leaving the bathroom, she nearly choked again when Kakashi started to dispose his clothes off of him. Mita's face became red as she watched him stand there naked in front of her.

"What?" He was confused on why she was embarrassed and stepped into the tub, slightly pushing Mita forward and sitting down behind her. Still embarrassed, Mita curled up into a little ball and scooted forward even more. She watched him lean back against the tub and stare at her with his black and red eyes. It felt lustful and it started to make the kunoichi nervous when his long arms reached for her and pulled her back against his chest. A small gasp escaped from her when Mita felt his lips run against her neck.

"Mita…" Kakashi whispered against her skin, making her shiver. Her breathing quickened when his hands started to run down her sides, his fingers grazing along her abdomen. She knew he wanted to touch her more, but was being careful about it.

"W-w-wait, Kakashi…!" she barely could speak as if something heavy was lodged in her throat. His hands stopped at her hips and she could hear the disappointment when he sighed.

"I-I'm sorry.…" The kunoichi said, turning her head to look at her lover. She could see the pain in his eyes and her chest tightened, upset at the fact it was she that was making him feel the pain. Hoping it would cheer him up, she brought her hand up to his face and released the memory she had moments before Kakashi pulled her out of the tub. Mita watched him close his eyes and smile against her hand. He was so happy. Happy because he was thinking of their future children.

"Come here…" The copy-nin pulled her closer to him, having her face him. Mita immediately threw her arms around his neck, her eyes filling up with tears. Trying to coax her, Kakashi rubbed her back, telling her she would be okay. Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck, continuously crying, as he picked her up and walked into their bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he wrapped a towel around himself before grabbing her bathrobe to help her slip it on. The tears started to slow down and Kakashi laid down next to her on the bed, pulling her into a hug. Accidentally lying on his bad shoulder, Mita felt him wince and pulled away to see him holding his shoulder. It was no time for her to be crying, especially when Kakashi was hurt.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Mita frowned when she saw a rather large purple bruise on his left shoulder. She mentally cursed at herself for not seeing it earlier.

"Ah, forgot about this. The wife of the man we were escorting was pregnant and went into labor on our way there. She was resting her foot on my shoulder as she pushed," he said easily, grazing his fingers across his bruise.

"Let me heal you," Mita's hands were already glowing as he sat up on the edge of the bed, letting her chakra enter him. He slightly grunted feeling the blood rush back into his body and the purple shade slowly disappearing.

"Thanks," Kakashi smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was about to get up to get another shirt to wear when Mita wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You haven't kissed me since we got back from the mission…" she uttered quietly.

"I kissed you before you went into surgery," Kakashi turned around to face her.

"You know what I mean," she let out a wry laugh, staring into his eyes.

"You're scared to touch me." Kakashi caught sadness in her eyes.

"No, it's not that…" He wasn't really sure what to say. Because she was a right. A part of him was scared to touch her.

"It's okay…." The brunette smiled a little, crawling out of his lap. She grabbed the shirt he had given her earlier and crouched down to the last drawer in his closet, where she kept all her things and pulled out some underclothes and shorts. Kakashi felt a little mesmerized as her bathrobe dropped to the floor, catching a glimpse of her naked backside before she quickly put on her clothes.

"I'll make dinner," she smiled, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. He groaned falling back onto the bed, rubbing his Sharingan eye. Kakashi quickly dressed into some clothes and followed her to help but she motioned him to sit down while she cooked an entire meal.

Setting a few plates of food on the table, Kakashi sat down, waiting for Mita to sit with him to eat. It was a quiet dinner, a few words being exchanged. Kakashi didn't have much to talk about without it turning into the subject of children. He mentally slapped himself for not being able to talk to the one person he should be able to talk with about anything.

"Move in with me," the copy-nin blurted. The girl next to him nearly choked on the spoonful of rice she ate and took a gulp of water before answering him.

"What? Where is this coming from?" She wiped her mouth with her napkin, staring at him with shock.

"You're here all the time and you even have some of your stuff here. So why not?" Kakashi started to feel a little nervous, not knowing what she would say. The kunoichi sat there, staring hard at her boyfriend, trying to see if he was pulling her leg or not.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The couple heard a certain fox-boy banging on the door.

"What is up with these students of mine?!" Kakashi hissed and walked towards the door to open it, not realizing his mask wasn't on.

"Kakashi! Your face!" Mita ran towards him as the door started to open. Kakashi felt the breeze on his face and realized what Mita had said. The two saw Naruto's eyes widen in shock and excitement from having the chance to finally see the copy-nin's face but Mita sprung forward and reached up, covering the lower half with her hands.

"Damn it! So close!" Naruto whined as he entered his ex-sensei's house. Kakashi and Mita sighed in relief as he grabbed a kitchen towel, using it as a temporary mask and went into the bedroom to get his usual navy-colored mask.

"What's up, Naruto?" The copy-nin posed as he walked out of his room, mask intact.

"Did you forget? We were suppose to go brief Granny on the mission," he fussed, annoyed that Kakashi forgot their training session.

"Ah, right…I'll meet you there in an hour," Kakashi put on a goofy grin as Naruto grumbled and left their apartment.

"Yes," Mita said suddenly.

"Yes what?" The copy-nin was confused for a second.

"Yes, I'll move in with you," she beamed with a smile on her face as Kakashi wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling his mask down and kissing her. Staring into his eyes, Mita laced her fingers with his and started to pull him towards the bedroom. Kakashi paused and stopped her for a second, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I want you to touch me, Kakashi…" The words made him shiver as he let Mita lead him into their bedroom.

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

Yea yea it was all lovey-dovey and had a few funny moments. Ahahaha, I figured you guys would want a few comic reliefs after the past few sad chapters

anyways, I've released chapter 16 at the same time! :)

review pleaseeee

xoxo, me


	16. Chapter 16 - Two In One

Okay so I released chapter 16 becauseee... I'm going to be extremely busy for the next few weeks and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! Enjoy this chapter! because it's going to be awhile until chapter 17! the climax is building upppp! :D

this chapter has **LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON **

Enjoy guys! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Two in One

"You have to concentrate harder! Think of water in a water balloon!"

"UGHH! WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!"

"Wait! Don't throw tha-!"

Naruto dodged Mita's sphere of chakra and stared at the giant crater it created behind the two of them. It's been two weeks since Mita asked Naruto to teach her how he manipulated his Rasengan and to no avail, she hasn't been very successful. As a wind element user, she figured Naruto would be the most helpful. Frustration started to take over the kunoichi as she concentrated on her palm again. Holding her left wrist with her right hand, a very small ball of yellow chakra appeared in the middle of her palm. Sweat started to drip from her bangs when the chakra changed from yellow to red and the sphere started to grow.

"Okay, easy…" Naruto scooted closer to her and used his hands to help her manipulate the sphere just how his Kage Bunshin would with him. The two could see inside the sphere, swirling with her chakra as it flecks of orange started to appear. Feeling the sphere was getting too big, it started to turn completely orange and the blonde shinobi in front of her frowned.

"No, keep it red otherwise you'll never master it."

"If I lose control, we'll both be blown to smithereens," she gritted her teeth, still concentrating on the sphere in her palm. The orb started to turn red again, sparks starting to fly here and there. Closing her eyes, Mita put all her concentration on the sparking sphere.

"Mita-san, look!" Naruto grinned when her brown eyes open, a gasp leaving her lips. She was holding the sphere of chakra without the fox boy's help. Feeling a little more confident, Mita started staring hard at the sphere and watched more red sparks appear. She gritted her teeth not wanting to break her concentrate and gripped her left wrist even harder, feeling the chakra overwhelming her.

"Feel free to step in anytime, Naruto…" she growled. The red sparks around the orb started to fly off, leaving cuts on both their arms. Instead of helping her, Naruto started to step back, making Mita even more nervous.

"I don't think I can-" Mita muttered, trying to absorb the orb back into her before losing control. Feeling more of her chakra getting pulled out, her eyes widen, thinking the orb would explode but instead the sparks started to orbit around the sphere. She started to relax, as it was easier to control her chakra.

"You got it!" Naruto yelled happily, watching her continuously controlling the orb.

"Step 1 is done… now for step 2," she grinned, staring down the sphere of chakra and changing the color from red to orange. Naruto's mouth dropped when the orb started to levitate higher and higher off of Mita's hand. Eventually standing up, the brunette started to glow orange, transferring more of her chakra into the orb.

"Uhh… Mita-san, don't you think it's getting too big…?" Naruto started to ask nervously, slowly backing away. At this point, the orb was as big as a soccer ball and even Mita started to sweat a little. She tried to absorb some of chakra back but failed, as the orb started to get even bigger.

"Oh! We should get back now!" Mita yelled, running towards Naruto to grab him and body-flicker away. But before her arm could even reach him, there was a flash of light and an explosion. Mita felt her body being thrown backwards and expected to hit boulders on the way, but instead heard a loud grunt and landed on something soft. Her ears were ringing and her lungs felt tight, seeking for oxygen. Mita finally opened her eyes to look around, thinking she landed on Naruto and gasped to see Kakashi, rubbing his head.

"Is this what you do when I'm away on missions?" he groaned, sitting up from the ground. Mita let out a soft laugh and placed her yellow-glowing hands on his back, looking for any injuries she sustained on him.

"Did you just get back?" She asked, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"A few hours ago. I was on my way home when I sensed your chakra," a smile appeared through his mask as he watched her sit down next to him. Seeing a few scratches on her face, Kakashi let out a small groan, touching them.

"What were you doing anyways? You've hurt your face…" Mita heard the slight sadness in his voice as he tried not to rub on her scratches.

"Naruto was helping me with a new jutsu," she answered hovering her glowing hands on her face and healing her scratches.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Kakashi's eyes shifted around, looking for the fox boy and realizing how much damage Mita had actually done. Not only was there a large crater in the middle of the training field but almost all the trees have been uprooted and most of the boulders were cracked or blasted into smithereens. There under the pile of rubble, Naruto finally crawled out, heavily breathing, and rolled onto his back.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry!" Mita apologized as she ran to him, bending down to check for any wounds.

"I'm okay. At least you somewhat mastered your new jutsu," he managed to put a grin on his face as Kakashi helped him up. Dusting off his pants, the fox boy realized he was running a little late for his dinner date with Hinata. The couple waved good-bye at the boy as he ran off back to his apartment.

"So care to show me a mini version of your new jutsu?" The copy-nin asked, turning to face her. Mita blinked a few times and contemplated whether she should or not after seeing what her first experiment did.

"Okay, maybe a really small one," she said as she held out her hand in front of him. Kakashi watched as a tiny yellow orb formed in the center of her palm, slowly changing into red chakra. Making sure the orb didn't absorb any of her chakra, she slowly released red sparks and concentrated harder on the orb, turning the sparks into orbitals like she did before. She started to feel tired again and immediately closed her palm up, making the orb disappear.

"Brilliant, although you need practice manipulating it," Kakashi really was in awe with the girl that was standing in front of him. She was able to create her own jutsu within a matter of weeks and is near perfection with it.

"Yea, I know, I know. I'm hoping I'll perfect it before my miss-" Mita slapped her hand over her mouth, crinkling her face in annoyance.

"What mission?" His eye narrowed at her, only to hear a nervous laughter from her.

"Okay, don't overreact but… Ane-chan gave me a mission… for myself," she said slowly, watching Kakashi's blank face. If there was one thing she knew about her boyfriend is he's beyond angry if he has a blank face on.

"No," he huffed, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"At least hear me ou-" Mita scurried after him, trying to reason with his stubbornness.

"No."

"Hey! You can't just block me out like that!"

"No."

"If you say 'no' one more time..." she growled as Kakashi turned around to see her fists glowing orange.

"Or what?" His eyes were filled with anger and sadness. Mita paused and felt the hair on her neck rise. She hadn't seen him this angry in so long. But before she could say anything, he disappeared. Already knowing where Kakashi was going, Mita body-flickered to her sister's office in a matter of seconds.

"Why would you send her on a lone mission?!" Kakashi nearly yelled at Tsunade. The Hokage looked up at the raging shinobi in front of her and sighed. She opened the drawer in her desk and pulled out a scroll, throwing it at the copy-nin. Easily catching it, he glanced at Tsunade before opening the mission scroll, gripping the ends of it. Tsunade waited for him to say something but he only could stare at the scroll. Before Kakashi could finish reading it, he felt a breeze behind him and the scroll disappearing from his hands. He turned around to see Mita, shredding the scroll with her chakra and glaring at him.

"Let me go with her," Kakashi locked eyes with Tsunade, who frowned at the couple in front of her. Of course, she would want him to accompany her sister but she also knew Mita would not allow it.

"Absolutely not! This is my mission and it's none of your concern," Mita glared at her boyfriend, who was still being persistent on her not going on the mission.

"You weren't the only one affected by this man so yes, it is my concern," Kakashi walked passed her and left her in the office. Mita quickly turned around to face her sister.

"Why did you tell him?" the brunette sighed, sitting down in the chair next to her sister's.

"He would have figured it out eventually. But honestly… why are you against him knowing? Wouldn't it be better if he went with you?" Tsunade glanced at Mita who looked like she was in a daze.

"I'm still in shock that man is still alive. He kidnapped me and almost killed Kakashi at the same time. Just to get to me and my abilities. This is my fight, not Kakashi's…" Mita paused as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to him again…" she whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest and cradling herself in the chair.

"This is Hatake Kakashi we're talking about. He's just as invincible as you," Tsunade teased as she tried to make her sister feel better. Mita put a small smile on her face, standing up to give Tsunade a hug before leaving her office.

Quietly opening the door, the brunette slipped into their apartment, her eyes scanning around for her boyfriend. Mita felt his presence in the bedroom and found herself tiptoeing in, only to find him sleeping on the floor on his side. Wondering why he was on the floor, she pulled one of the blankets off his bed and placed it over him as she wiggled into his arms. Her hands found its way to his face as her fingers tucked into his mask, slowly pulling it down. A smile appeared on her face when she saw his peaceful face. She felt sad that she would have to leave him for who knows how long.

"Mmm…" Kakashi shifted a little in his sleep, causing his necklace to slip out of his shirt. She stared at his necklace and glanced at him for a second before holding it in her palm and letting the wolf-engraved charm absorb her chakra.

"_That way I know you're always safe…"_ Mita thought to herself, bringing her face up to his and kissing him softly on the lips.

"That's always a good way to wake up," Kakashi smiled, his eyes slowly opening.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Mita quickly distracted him, hoping he wouldn't notice that she put a protective seal on his necklace. He stretched a bit and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"It was hot. The cold floor felt nice…" his voice was fading in and out from drowsiness.

"Are you still mad at me…?" she whispered, tracing her fingers along his ANBU tattoo. His chest rose as a deep sigh left him. Mita knew he was in deep thought about the situation and how he wanted to come with her, but she couldn't let him.

"How long?"

"I'm hoping…no more than two months…" Mita's voice was barely audible and she felt Kakashi's body tense up. The warmth of his body left her when he stood up and started walking to the bathroom. Hearing the water turn on, Mita rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She knew he was still upset about everything but it was something that had to be done. This was her chance to get revenge and some answers.

"I should make dinner," she said to herself, as she got up and wandered into the kitchen. Grabbing a few things from the fridge, she noticed the rather large bottle of sake she had bought earlier and grabbed it, placing it on the counter. The brunette figured she should make Kakashi's favorite soup and placed a pot of water on the stove. She stared at the bottle of sake and finally decided to drink out of it before cutting up some vegetables. The burning sensation of the alcohol ran down her throat and she hoped it would settle her thought-filled mind. It wasn't until she nicked her finger that she realized she was already feeling the sake in her body. Her eyes glanced down and watched her cut fill up with blood, letting it drip to the cutting board. As she reached for the faucet to turn on the water, her hand was raised and her finger touched something warm and moist.

"It's just a cut," she said, her face turning pink when she saw a shirtless Kakashi licking her cut. Mita knew she must have really dazed off to not hear him get out of the shower. Her eyes stayed glued on Kakashi's lips as it stayed on her finger, waiting for the bleeding to stop. Kakashi let her hand go when they both heard the water boiling. Mita threw away the vegetables that were contaminated by her blood and threw the rest of the cut vegetables into the water, covering the pot with a lid. The silence grew between them as she poured herself some sake into a cup and drank out of it. Her eyes already started to become hazy and she started to mentally curse at herself for having such a low alcohol tolerance.

"I don't want you to leave," Kakashi finally uttered, pouring himself his own cup of sake. Mita could only sigh and lean against the kitchen counter, not knowing what else to say to him.

"Kakashi… you know this is important to me. This is the man that kidnapped me and nearly killed you. He even sent Yuna and Kaya after me. Obviously this man and I have unresolved issues," Mita took another sip of sake before she stirred the boiling soup and turned the stove off. She slightly jumped when the front door slammed out of nowhere and realized Kakashi had left the apartment. Mita nearly pulled her brown hair in frustration and sat down on the living room couch, drinking more and more of the sake. She could feel her face turning red, as her body couldn't handle the amount she was drinking, so she plopped down onto her side. To be honest, the tipsy kunoichi wanted to go after her angry boyfriend but she still didn't know what to say to him to make him feel better. Mita knew he was probably at Rin's and Obito's grave, talking to them about her and her psychotic breakdown of wanting to go after a killer. A groan left her lips, still frustrated, as she closed her eyes, wanting to rest while waiting for Kakashi to come back home.

The squeaking of the floorboards stirred Mita's sleep. Her eyes opened and shifted towards the clock on the wall.

10:42 p.m.

She had been sleeping for almost three hours and looked around for Kakashi, seeing him standing near the couch. Mita tried to sit up but still felt hazy from the sake and decided to lie back down. Kakashi walked closer to her and slipped his arms, one under her knees and the other behind her neck, attempting to pick her up, but she pushed him back. He frowned at her as she stared at his masked face. Reaching for the headband, Mita yanked off his headband, throwing it on the couch, and continued to stare at him.

"I love you, Hatake Kakashi," the kunoichi whispered. "As long as you know that, I don't care how mad you are at me." Mita finally peeled herself the couch, grabbing her cup of sake, which was still full and stumbled into the bedroom, slowly falling face first onto the bed. She groaned with satisfaction as her body sank into the fluffy blankets when the bed shifted from another heavy weight. Her eyes met Kakashi's as he hovered over her, taking the cup out of her hand and placing it on his nightstand. Mita lay there as he started to unbutton her shirt, but she stopped him. Watching her wiggle out from underneath him, the copy-nin found himself sitting on the edge of their bed, eyeing the girl knelt on the bed taking her clothes off slowly until she was just down in her underclothes. The bed started to shift back and forth as Mita got closer to Kakashi, crawling into his lap, her knees on either side of him.

"Are you still mad at me?" She repeated her question from before, her lips hovering over his. Kakashi tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in, kissing her hard, almost forcibly.

"Not at this moment…" he breathed watching Mita pant, trying to get some air. Her lips were swollen from the kiss but she wanted more. Leaning in again, another kiss was shared, his hands tightly around her hips and hers entangled in his hair. Mita gasped when she felt his warm lips between her breasts, looking down to see him using his teeth to open the front clasp. How did he know it was one of those bras? Hell, if she knew, but she wasn't complaining. Her back arched as his mouth found her breast, one of his hands massaging the other breast. Kakashi took this chance to push her onto the bed, cradling himself between her legs. His lips found its way from her navel to her lower abdomen, where he paused for a while.

"Kakashi? What's wron-" Mita stopped in the middle of her question, shivering, when she felt Kakashi's hot breath against her panties before his teeth grazed against her skin, as he bit and pulled down her last article of clothing. His fingers tucked into the underwear, tugging it down her legs until it slipped off. Standing up on his knees, Mita stared at Kakashi as he placed his hands on his hips, starting to yank on his own pants and boxers, but the kunoichi placed her hands on his wrist, stopping him. She slowly sat up, eye level with the band of his pants, as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his pelvic muscles. A low growl left his throat, grabbing her shoulders, and he saw confusion in her soft brown eyes, her hands still on his hips. His grip loosened on her as her fingers started to pull on the remainder of his clothing, her hot breath getting closer to his exposed length. Another growl left him when he felt his loins getting harder and harder, leaving a smirk on Mita's face as her mouth closed in on him. Kakashi felt her tongue move around his length, taking in more and more of him, his manhood hitting the back of her throat. He gritted his teeth, trying not move as he felt Mita graze her nails against his hips, holding onto him. The urge to look down and see her head bob back and forth started to drive the copy-nin crazy. With every swirl and every flick of her tongue, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. He felt her warm tongue brush against him again and licking the end of him as her eyes made contact with his. Kakashi finally snapped and pushed her back onto the bed, grabbing her hips to be closer to his. His black and red orbs watched as the brunette seductively licked her fingers, cleaning off the small amount of access he had let out.

"Come here…" he huffed, his patience running low, as Mita put her weight in her back, smiling when Kakashi had a hard time pulling her up. His lips found hers, his tongue flicking out to meet hers, a moan leaving her. She felt a smirk creep up on his lips and before she could react, Kakashi sat up on the bed, picking her up by the waist, with her hovering over his lap. Mita's face started to become red when Kakashi was able to easily hold her over his hard manhood, the tip slightly rubbing on her arousal. Her back arched from this touch, wanting more of him inside her.

"Kakashi…" the brunette whimpered, making Kakashi let out a small wry laugh when he watched her writhe from all the teasing. He continued to sway her hips, barely letting her graze on his harden loins, teasing her even more. Mita let out a small moan, not knowing how much she can take and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips wanting his, but he paused. He started to lower her onto him, her eyes staring into his when another lustful sound left her, her grip around his neck getting tighter. She leaned her head against his shoulders, her breathing becoming heavier, when she mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"Hmm?" He watched as her body swayed, attempting to lower herself but he wouldn't let her just yet. She let out a small whimper, looking at him with yearning eyes.

"More…" she pleaded, being more verbal. He was starting to enjoy how much she wanted him and brushed his lips against her pale shoulder. Kakashi's hands stayed on her slim waist, locking his black eyes with her brown ones and watched her mouth part open, letting out a sigh as his hips thrusted upward into her, feeling the tightness around his length almost immediately. Not giving him a chance to adjust, her own hips started to move against him. His hands subconsciously took a firm hold on her buttocks, hearing a slight shriek from her. Her face became redder, eyelids becoming heavier, as he helped her up and down movements become faster and faster. Her breathing started to become shorter with every pump of her hips and sweat started to form on her face, her hair sticking to her neck and down her back. Mita could feel her core becoming hotter and hotter, driving her more insane. He knew she was seconds away from falling into bliss, her body continuously waving and her voice repeating his name. Her slender arms wrapped tighter around his neck as her body clung to his, shivering from the wave of euphoria that passed through her. Her breathing started to calm down as Kakashi cupped her face and kissed her hard, happy to please her. The highly aroused kunoichi took this chance to pull on his shoulders, yanking both of them backwards, landing on the floor with Kakashi on top of her.

"You're awfully playful tonight," Kakashi smiled when he heard Mita's giggle, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hips grinded against his, still wanting more of him and took him by surprise. Leaving trails of kisses from her forehead down to her collarbone, his hips thrusted into her harder than usual, a gasp leaving Mita's lips. Even though it was a bit forceful, the kunoichi felt even more aroused. Kakashi smirked at her reaction and repeated the movement. Her nails dug into his shoulders, feeling the ecstasy with every hip collision they had, intensifying every cell in her body. Her hands reached up, gripping the ends of his silver hair when she felt him thrust even harder, feeling his entire manhood fill her every time. Kakashi traced his finger along her face, her eyes closed, loving her slightly parted mouth that let out small sex noises he was causing. His hips started to move faster as he felt her tighten around his length, knowing her second climax was starting to build and his own being close. Kakashi smirked when her back arched, her lips exasperating a loud moan, and pulled her closer to him as he thrust into her one last time. The heavy breathing finally started to slow down as Mita took deep breaths, a small whine leaving her when Kakashi pulled away, lying next to her.

"What?" He chuckled, nuzzling into her neck.

"Ah… nothing. I'm thirsty," she tried to get up from the ground, but Kakashi grabbed her by the waist. Holding a cup from the nightstand in his hand, the copy-nin took a big gulp out of it and kissed the kunoichi. She felt the warm liquid flow into her mouth from his and swallowed, feeling the slight burn go down her throat.

"That's sake, Kakashi!" Mita coughed a little, sitting up. Her brown eyes glared at him, only to see him smiling at her.

"I love that you're just sitting in front of me… naked," he grinned, bringing her closer to him, her back against his chest. "It means you're getting comfortable with me…"

"Oh hush…" she squeaked, slightly embarrassed. "But really, I'm thirsty. Let me get some water." Mita stood up, grabbing a blanket from the bed, wrapping it around her. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed the pitcher of water in the fridge and drank out of it, her throat craving the water. Her eyes glanced at the living room clock again.

1:12 a.m.

Mita figured she should sleep soon since she has early training with Naruto and Sakura. Staring at her hands, a small red orb appeared, levitating and glowing brightly in the middle of the dark kitchen. She couldn't help but stare at it, feeling happy that she was able to control it easier than earlier when she was with Naruto. What changed? She wondered. Hearing quiet footsteps, the kunoichi closed her palm up, the orb disappearing. Her eyes met a pair of black and red ones, as Kakashi's strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, making her lean back onto his chest.

"Did you want water too?" Mita held the pitcher up, licking her lips, still thirsty. She started to tilt the pitcher towards her lips when Kakashi took the pitcher away as he placed her onto the counter, her legs grazing against the sweatpants he had put on. A smile appeared on her face as Kakashi leaned in, holding her chin and kissing her.

"I want something else…" Kakashi hinted, still lingering on her pink lips.

"A-a-already?!" The brunette gasped as he picked her up, carrying her back into the bedroom.

"You're leaving in 5 days for a two month long mission," he stated, blatantly, throwing the blanket-wrapped Mita onto the bed.

"How did you know I'm leaving next week!? Ugh, damn it, Ane-chan!" the flustered kunoichi grumbled, untangling her legs from the blanket.

"Like I said… two month long mission. You're not going anywhere for the next 5 days," he smirked at her wide eyes as she watched him take his sweatpants off, crawling into bed with her.

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

Okay how was that? I'd say it's a happy ending for the couple!

So like I said before, I'll be gone for a few weeks! I tried not to leave too big of a cliffhanger cause I hate those. I promise to make chapter 17 worth it :)

Please review guys! I'll see you in 2 weeks (hopefully!)!

xoxo, me


	17. Chapter 17- Grave

Hello, Loves! I'm backkkk from my two crazy-filled weeks. I hope I didn't lose any readers along that time.

I'll be updating once a week as usual... possibly twice a week. I'm thinking of writing a sequel... what do you guys think?

Also be expecting a one shot from me within the next month! It has nothing to do with Mita and Kakashi, but it does have Kakashi in it :)

Anyways, Enjoy chapter 17!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Grave

"Your name?"

"Itsuki Mita"

"Age?"

"29."

"Married?"

"Widowed."

Mita tried to be sad and played with the ring on her finger, knowing it'd help with the sympathy card. The kunoichi sat there, her back straight, under a single lamp, continuing to answer the questions that were thrown at her. The interrogator finally stood up and walked up to her, handing her a packet of papers, which she took.

"_Immigration into Demon Country  
Name: Itsuki Mita  
Sex: Female  
Affiliation: Mist Village  
Age: 29  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown_"

"Thank you, sir," She stood up from the chair, holding the immigration paperwork close to her chest as she left the room. A few guards led her pass a few gates as she came across a rather long bridge, leading into Demon Country. Mita paused as started to walk across, looking back to see if the guards were still watching her. She grinned, as it was clear of guards and body-flickered to the other end of the bridge.

It had been almost an entire month since she left Konoha. The kunoichi had to blend in Mist Village for a week before even attempting to cross into Demon Country and even when she had crossed the border, it took another three weeks to get into the capitol of Demon Country. Mita couldn't feel any more excited. Although she shouldn't feel excited. This was pretty much a "Kill your Target" mission. The target and her previous kidnapper was known as a wealthy man in Demon Country and also an underground sex trafficker named Tomo. She hoped it wouldn't take long to find him once she's in the capitol. Slightly growling in the back of her throat, Mita quickly stuffed the paperwork into her backpack, walking through the forest until she reached her destination. Thankfully, the capitol of Demon Country wasn't far from the border and she easily spotted the gates where another few more guards stood. Showing them the paperwork, the guards opened the city gates, revealing a rather opulent city. Mita was in shock to see bright red bricks paving the walkways, hand-woven tapestries holding the city's symbol, and specks of gold from afar from what Mita assumed was the Town Hall.

"This is your property ownership and your new address. Welcome to Demon Country, miss," One of the guards said happily, handing Mita more paperwork.

"Thank you," she forced a smile as she glanced down to see a map, showing directions to her new home. Home. A bit of sadness passed through Mita as she thought of Konoha… mainly Kakashi. It hadn't even been a month and she already missed him dearly. Sighing, she stared at the map again and walked deeper into the city, looking for her home.

Her apartment was easy to find. It was a few blocks away from the market and several restaurants and a mile or so from the Town Hall. Opening the new apartment, she glanced in to see sheets over the furniture. The kunoichi dropped her bag on the floor, taking her shoes off and started to clean the apartment. Mita opened the windows and started to take the sheets off the furniture. As the light entered the apartment, her brown eyes scanned the room. Everything was compact. The living room had a few couches, TV, and several built in shelves. The kitchen had a small stove, sink and fridge. No room for a dining room table, but a rather wide kitchen counter with several high seats. The bedroom was small with a tall dresser and wall-attached desk. The bathroom had only a few lights and the tub didn't have curtains. Mita sighed and walked into the bedroom, lying on the bed, holding her left hand up and staring at the ring. She mentally felt tired from the past week, unable to sleep. Her eyes started to close; finally feeling relaxed as she dozed off to sleep.

_**...**_

_"Kakashi…?" The brunette lifted her face to look into Kakashi's eyes, but they were closed. Mita shifted around a bit, pulling his arm to the side and quietly got off the bed. Grabbing a large shirt from the dresser, Mita ran into the bathroom, turning on the hot water. A happy sigh left her lips when she jumped in and the hot water ran down her back. She grabbed a body sponge, soaking it with body wash and started to clean herself when she noticed small red marks all over her body. Her face started to become red as she realized it was love bites from Kakashi. Love bites from three days of not leaving the bedroom. She shook her head, shaking the thoughts out of her mind, and continued with her hot shower. _

_Jumping out of the tub, Mita towel-dried herself quickly, throwing on a pair of purple panties and the large shirt she grabbed earlier, leaving the steamy bathroom, only to run into Kakashi. She slightly squeaked as she tried to run away from his grip but failed when his hands picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. _

_"W-w-wait! Can we just rest for a bit?" Mita pleaded when she was thrown onto the bed again, her face turning red as she noticed the absence of his clothing. Kakashi stared at her for a second before he knelt on the bed, pulling her waist so she was closer to him._

_"No, we can't," he said sternly, already playing with the edges of her newly worn panties. _

_"Kakashi… I'm so tired…and sore…" her face turned red as she said the last part. The copy-nin bent down, kissing her on the forehead, and mischievously smiled at her. Mita felt nervous about the smile and immediately tensed up. _

_"Shall I make you feel better?" Kakashi's voice became deep and seductive as he started to pull down her panties, kissing the inside of her thighs. A shiver went through her body when his lips started lingering closer and closer to her other pink lips, a soft moan echoing in the room._

**...**

Mita jolted up from her new bed, beads of sweats falling down the side of her face. Looking around, she realized it was just a dream and got up from the bed, walking towards the bathroom. She splashed a bit of cold water on her face, glancing up to see her reflection in the mirror. Her brown eyes didn't seem as vibrant and her face was paler than usual. Mita sighed and found some towels in the bathroom cabinets, dabbing her face with one as she walked into the kitchen and reached for her bag. She unzipped her bag, looking for a light jacket to wear when the ring on her finger caught her eye. Mita closed her eyes as she remembered Kakashi. Kami, she missed him. But she will be with him as soon as she completes this mission. The kunoichi decided to venture out into the city and slipped on her shoes, heading out of her apartment.

Mita had to agree that appearance-wise Demon Country was extravagant. Even the groceries seemed better than Konoha Village. Slightly baffled, the kunoichi found herself in the middle of an outdoor market and smiled as she bought a few things and continued to wander around, getting use to the environment. It seemed weird to know such a pretty city held the man that could easily bring the world to an end if he ever kidnapped her again.

"No, let me go!"

Quickly following the distressed voice, Mita peeked around the corner to see a few large men, grabbing a young brown-haired girl with green eyes. The girl looked terrified and continued to struggle but eventually was knocked out by one of the men. Mita's eyes narrowed when she noticed a symbol on their arm and realized it was Tomo's underlings. She refrained from attacking them right away and instead stealthily followed the men and the unconscious girl.

The three walked quite a while and Mita started to feel suspicious. She hid in the shadows behind a building when the two men stopped and knocked on a wall. The kunoichi frowned when the wall started to move. It was a hidden door. The guard at the door and the men exchanged a few words she strained to listen to but failed, as the two men and the girl disappeared behind the hidden door. Grumbling, Mita looked around remembering where she was and started to walk back home. It'd be stupid to try something on her first day in Demon Country.

{}

A few days passed and Mita was already use to her new placement. She even got to know her neighbors and was able to hear the rumors of the city. But she was still unable to find Tomo. It was frustrating for the brunette.

After a long day of running errands and searching around for clues, Mita came home to a dark apartment and felt slightly sad. If she was still in Konoha, she'd be making dinner for Kakashi, they'd eat dinner in front of the TV, she'd be cuddling with him while watching a movie, and they would have hot sex on the living room floor. Placing the groceries on the kitchen counter, she sighed, shaking the thoughts from her head and putting up the food in the fridge. The brunette paused when another presence appeared in her apartment, a little surprised to have a visitor. Continuing to put her groceries away, Mita felt the presence come closer to the kitchen. A hand grabbed her shoulder and Mita's immediate reaction was to grab the assailant's hand, ramming the person's head into the fridge. Her other hand was gripping his neck as her red chakra started to emit, slowly burning into the person's neck. He screamed in pain, trying to writhe out of her grip, but Mita wasn't letting go.

Clap, Clap, Clap.

Mita flinched at the sound of a second person. It worried her more that she didn't notice the second presence. Her body-flickered away, dropping the first intruder's body, and reappeared behind the second person. The kunoichi's chakra powered fist aimed for his lower back, hoping to immobilize him, but only to see a puff of smoke. Mita growled, annoyed that it was a clone and turned around, only to see a thin, metal needle disappear into her neck. The room started to blur as her eyes started to close, her body limp when the second intruder grabbed her before she hit the ground.

{}

The cold, concrete floor was gritty, water was dripping from the ceiling, and her back aching. Brown eyes peeled themselves opened only to see darkness and panic started to rise. Mita rubbed her neck, fingering the spot where the needle was inserted, and tried to sit up. Debating whether to light the room with her chakra, Mita felt around the walls. A few pipes attached to the wall, her knees hit what she assumed was a bed, and finally her hands found the door. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark and she let a small amount of chakra release from her hand, enough to push the door open. The hallway was empty with only a few candlelights hanging from the walls and a few other doors. Mita finally slipped out of the cold room and walked down the hall, staying sharp to sense any other people. She finally heard talking and stopped midway.

"Are you sure she was the one that was following you two?"

"Yes, sir."

"Does she know anything?"

"I don't think so. She did see us enter Lot #3."

Mita frowned, staying very still and hiding her chakra. She wondered what she got herself into and mentally grumbled, annoyed with herself that she got into this mess. The kunoichi stopped arguing with her internal self and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Get her initiated since she's already captured."

"_Initiated?_" Mita started to walk away and run the other direction. She couldn't tell where she was going and started to become frustrated. Seeing several doors, the kunoichi realized they were all locked. The slits on the doors were all opened and Mita glanced into one of them, seeing a frail girl, curled up on the bed. A gasp left Mita's lips as she backed away from the locked door. She started to put bits and pieces together and realized it was a prostitute ring. Was it Tomo's?

"What the…hell…?" Mita massaged the side of her head, pounding with tension, and knew what she was injected with was still in her body. She gasped when a tall, muscular man with brown hair, transcended from the wall. Before she could even body-flicker away, the man grabbed her hair, pulling her and slamming her into the brick wall. Mita gritted her teeth, quickly trying to calculate his moves. Knowing he was an Earth element user, her chakra-powered hands flew forward, aiming for vital points on his arms. He dodged the first few blows and the third strike hit an artery. Mita aimed for his other arm but the attacker kicked her in the stomach, her body slamming into the other side of the hallway.

"Master Tomo, I was wrong. This girl is a kunoichi," the man smirked, yanking her by the arm. Mita let out a small scream as she felt her shoulder pop out of place. Her body subconsciously started glowing yellow to numb the pain, her foot kicking up, hitting the attacker's throat. He dropped her, holding his throat and coughing, and Mita took this chance to pop her shoulder back, healing it right away. Only letting her right hand glow red, a chakra orb appeared in her hand, glowing rather large. Her face grimaced when she concentrated on the orb, dispersing it into miniscule orbs throughout the hallway. Her attacker held his hands up attempting to sign when his elbow grazed a single tiny orb, a burst of energy burning into his skin.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," the kunoichi narrowed her eyes at him. He froze after another orb burst, leaving another burn mark on his thigh.

"Who are you?" he growled, his eyes glancing around, trying to find a way out. Mita waved her hand, watching her molecule-like chakra orbs, closing in on her enemy.

"Senju Mita. Oh wait, it's Uzumaki Mita… or perhaps Hatake? Have you married that man, yet?"

A shiver ran through Mita's body. That voice was too familiar. She felt her hands shake and gritted her teeth trying to stop it. Why was this happening now? A breeze passed by her and she came face to face with the voice she had just heard. The kunoichi stopped breathing when she saw a familiar pair of eyes. A smirk appeared on his face as his hand gripped her head, covering her eyes, his chakra slowly appearing around him. Panic started to take over Mita when she grabbed his hand, trying to get away but felt her chakra being sucked out. Her breathing started to become heavier as she became weak and fell to her knees. Two shadows hovered over her, one grabbing her by her waist and throwing her over his shoulders. Feeling even weaker, she felt something slip out of her shirt and hit her nose and she realized it was her necklace from Kakashi. She stared at the pendant with the engraved wolf, slightly smiling and clenched her hand so her ring wouldn't fall off.

"_Kakashi….._" Her eyes closed just as her necklace started to flicker a grey-blue glow.

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

Like I said the climax is slowly building up! I actually started getting super excited when I wrote the next few chapters and nearly broke my keyboard on my macbook, hahahaha. anyways please leave REVIEWSSSSS and let me know if I should really continue with a sequel to this story! :)

xoxo, me


	18. Chapter 18- Too Long

Hello loves! I decided to update before the week starts, just in case I get busy.

This chapter is in MITA'S POINT OF VIEW so don't get too confused

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Too long

_"Wake up, love," a soothing voice called out to me, a hand caressing my face. I jerked away, nearly rolling off the unusually comfy bed I found myself in. White blankets, white sheets, white pillows, white curtains, white couches, white dressers. Even the light shining in through the windows was white instead of the natural pale yellow sunlight. It was creepy how pure the room looked as I glanced down at my body, seeing a silky white dress on me. I should be curious on how the dress got on me, but instead I immediately jumped off the bed, looking for a way out, but there wasn't any doors in the room. I ran towards the wall, ready to throw my fist threw it when a voice called out my name. _

_"Where are you going?" The same voice rang throughout the room as something brushed against my back. I turned around, my hair blinding my vision for a second, seeing a man stand before me. He was tall, had broad shoulders, and he was wearing a mask covering most of his face. My head tilted to the side as small steps were taken, getting closer to him. He ran his hand through his silver hair, turning his body towards me and revealing his black and red eyes. I gasped, holding my hands up to my face, surprised to see the infamous Sharingan. _

_"Who are you?" I asked, seeing a sad expression overtake his well-structured face. His calloused hand touched my cheek again, but this time I leaned into it. The touch was familiar._

_"Wake up, Mita…" He leaned in closer to me, pulling my hand up to his lips. A silver ring was on my left ring finger and I frowned. I don't remember owning this piece of jewelry._

_"Wake up," He said again as the ring started to glow a grey-blue color._

_"Kakashi!" I gasped, as everything started to disappear._

_**...**_

"NO! STOP IT!" My chained feet flew forward, knocking a man with black hair off the chair. A sharp pain flew across my face, blood trickling down my split lip. I held back a growl and glared at the man who slapped me. I watched him help his master, the one I kicked, up from the ground.

"You've gotten much stronger, Mita. Your memories should be wiped by now," the black haired man sneered, patting the dust off his pants. I kept my eyes shut, not knowing if I could survive another round of his memory wiping, and laughed at him. His foot shifted, a sign of that he was uncomfortable.

"By now… you should have figured me out…. And you still haven't been able to break through my barrier. Just give up," I started to sound cocky, but it was true. Even though today, he was awfully close to wiping Kakashi from my mind, I was able to block him.

"Master Tomo…" I heard the second man speak and strained my ears to hear them whisper. It annoyed me that I couldn't hear anything, but felt relieved that the two started to walk towards the door.

"Stay calm, dear, I'll be right back," Tomo started to mock me. If only I wasn't in chains…

I heard the door shut and immediately opened my tired eyes. How long have I been here? Am I drugged or just tired? I groaned, exhausted, but tried to plan my way out of the room I was in. Looking around, there wasn't much but a wooden table on the side with a tray of needles and vials of who knows what and the chair that Tomo was sitting in. Blood trickled down my arm and I glanced up to see my wrists mangled up from the cuffs and blood continuously dripping from the cuts. I need to get out of here. There wasn't a chance that I could use my jutsu with these chakra cuffs on my wrists and ankles. A part of me said to summon Yoko but I was worried Tomo would sense her and try to hurt her. There's only one other option. This had to be done old school. My head started to hurt from how hard I was gritting my teeth when I strained to pull myself up. My hands wiggled, searching through my hair, for a hairpin. I almost felt my heart pop out of my chest when I couldn't find one, but felt a tiny bump near my ear and smiled.

"ugh…. Come on!" I was getting impatient, continuing to pick at the lock on the cuffs. Hearing a few clicks, my whole body decided to hit the ground, face first, when the cuff snapped open. I coughed a bit before getting up on my knees as I started to pick at the cuffs around my ankles. It felt relieving to walk again, but I was still weak from the low chakra level and blood loss. I had to recuperate before even trying to attack Tomo and his guards. The tray of vials and needles caught the attention of the medic-nin in me. My hands grabbed a few of the vials, reading the labels on them.

Lorazepam. Adrenaline.

No wonder I'm so out of it. I could have been here for almost an entire week without knowing. I put down the lorazepam and picked up a needle, inserting it in the adrenaline vial. Taking a deep breath, I held the needle over my chest, aiming straight for my heart. Oh, Kami, this could go terribly wrong. I bit my arm, making sure I didn't scream and thrusted the needle straight into my chest. My heart started to beat fast from the sudden burst of energy and I felt better already. My body started to glow yellow and the cuts and bruises on my body were healing themselves. It felt relieving to feel my chakra run through my body again. I stared at my palm, waiting for the ball of chakra to appear, only to see a tiny orb, flicker and suddenly disappear. I must still be recuperating and closed my hand into a fist.

Sneaking out of the torture chamber I had been stuck in for who knows how long, I closed my eyes, concentrating for Tomo's chakra. He wasn't far but I had to be careful. I shielded my chakra and ran, getting closer to Tomo's chakra, still staying hidden. Peeking behind the corner, I could see the bastard and his guards, inspecting the new group of girls coming in. I scowled in disgust. Staring back down at my hands, I tried to summon my chakra orb again but it still didn't form anything. I cursed at myself for not being able to heal fast like my sister and bit my thumb, a drop of my blood falling to the ground. The summoning seal appeared on the ground next to my foot, as smoke appeared and I saw a familiar shadow.

"Hey, Yoko," I smiled when my white fox friend appeared, nuzzling my face. I reached up to pet her head and stared into her red eyes. She already knew what I needed and sat next to me, curling her big fluffy tail around me. I sat myself down, letting Yoko's chakra heal my body and lending me her chakra. I hoped the healing process wouldn't take too long, otherwise the two of us would be vulnerable to any attacks. My hands started to glow red, becoming warm, and I tried to summon another orb. Relief took over my body as an orb started to appear and became bigger. A grin appeared on my face as I got up and got as close as possible before anyone could see me. Letting my chakra orb break into tinier ones, I concentrated, having the orbs levitate off my hands and towards Tomo and his guards. Concentrate. Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.

But I froze, the orbs automatically disappearing when I closed my palm up.

A familiar, pink-haired girl wobbled in, being thrown onto the ground by a guard. She looked weak and I could see a dark brown seal around her neck. Her chakra was sealed so she was defenseless. I bit my lip, trying not to cry out her name. What the hell was Sakura doing here?! Was she suppose to be my back up or something?! Half mad at my sister for not trusting me and the other half being mad that I can't think of a faster plan to save Sakura, I turned around to look at Yoko.

"I need you to get that girl to safety, do you understand?" I asked, pointing at the pink-haired kunoichi. Yoko's eyes stared at Sakura for a second before she nodded and disappeared. I felt my body vibrate as I body-flickered in front of Tomo, whose eyes grew big. Before the guards could even react, my body started to glow red and Tomo immediately told everyone to stay still. My eyes narrowed at him, my hands glowing orange.

"Good boy," I smirked before kicking Tomo in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. The other slave girls started to scream and scamper away and I saw from the corner of my eye a flash of white. I knew Yoko got to Sakura. Turning around, the guards started to come at me, slightly catching me off guard. I quickly slammed my fist into the ground, crumbling from my chakra, as I watched the guards fall into the crater. The smoke from my punch was enough distraction for me to get away and I found myself running towards an exit that led to the outside world, following Yoko's chakra.

"Mita-san! You're okay!" A pair of pale arms wrapped around my entire body and squeezed me tightly. Sakura nearly sobbed into my shoulders.

"Of course, I'm okay," I lied, patting the young girl's back. Honestly, her tight hug was hurting the internal injuries I didn't have time to heal. I glanced behind her to see Yoko sitting there waiting for my command.

"I removed the chakra seal that was put on her," Yoko purred.

"Thank you, Yoko," I smiled before she disappeared.

"Who was that, Mita-san?" Sakura finally asked, standing up and looking around.

"Just like how Tsunade has a contract with Katsuyu, I have one with Yoko," I explained, looking around also and making sure we weren't being followed.

"We have to hurry," I whispered to her as she nodded and the two of us ran into the woods, bushes, not caring which direction we were going. It felt like hours before I saw red and blue roofs of the buildings from the city and felt better, knowing that we were getting closer to civilization.

"Mita-san! This way," Sakura motioned me to follow her. I was confused when she led me to a waterfall. She started to walk across the water and pushed against a certain rock. The solid wall behind the waterfall wavered as a section of the wall disappeared and became a tunnel. I followed Sakura inside, the wall reappearing as we entered, and felt a few familiar chakras. I saw a few make-shift beds and a fire going, when a blur of orange tackled me down.

"Ugh… Naruto… was that necessary?" I rubbed my chest, the same spot I shot myself full of adrenaline and sat up, half smiling at the boy.

"We were so worried when we didn't hear from you! Granny sent us after you almost right away," he nearly whimpered, still latched onto me.

"Tsunade can't even trust me being away for 3 weeks?! Are you kidding!" I pushed the fox-boy away, standing up, a little grouchy. I noticed Sakura and Naruto shifting their eyes at each other and frowned.

"Mita…." A voice came from the shadows. That voice….That voice I missed so much. My eyes closed, feeling so relaxed already, after hearing him saying my name. I felt him grip my shoulder and turning me around to face him.

"Mita, look at me," the hastiness in his voice made me open my eyes and frown at him. It wasn't the welcome I was expecting from him.

"What…?"

"How long have you been gone?" I started to feel scared when Kakashi asked me this. He was almost shaking me by the shoulders.

"3 weeks… almost a month. Why are you being like this, Kakashi?"

"Mita-san… you've been missing for 3 months after you had informed us you reached Demon Country…" I heard Sakura whisper to me. My eyes got big, slightly watering, as the information sank into me. But my dumb self decided to start laughing.

"Hahahaha, no, I wasn't! Seriously, is this some payback for not notifying you that I found Tomo's lair? Okay, okay I know I was tortured but it couldn't have been for more than a week. It's just not possible," I pushed Kakashi away playfully, still laughing. All their faces seem to be full of worry. My body started to shake with fear as I backed away from the three. They weren't joking. Fuck. It scared me even more that Tomo had me under that strong of a genjutsu for that long.

"Mita-san… your chakra flow is extremely unbalanced… let me fix it," Sakura held out her hand, trying to make me feel better. I wasn't sure if it was working yet. My hand eventually held hers and I found myself sitting on Kakashi's bed with Sakura's glowing green hands on my shoulders. Her chakra entered my body and I started to feel warm and woozy. I closed my eyes, starting to feel sleepy, and flinched when a pang of pain shot through my head. I ignored it thinking it was the adrenaline leaving my system but another pang and another pang.

"Sakura... hold on…" My head hung from my shoulders as I pushed her away from me. My head started to hurt continuously when a flash of images and memories washed through my mind. What the hell is this?! I looked up at Sakura, who immediately came to my side, holding her hands on both sides of my head. It was like a movie. Her chakra started to slow down the images flooding into my brain and I was unfortunately able to see everything clearly. All the torturing and all the memory-wiping Tomo did to me rushed all into my head. My eyes became wet as I realized I was crying with frustration. Leaning back, I felt my whole body hit Kakashi's bed. Everything felt woozy and it wasn't just from Sakura attempting to heal me.

How could I have been so stupid to not notice that it had been three months?

"Mita-san…?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine… I just need to rest. Thank you, Sakura," I struggled to smile at her, my body shutting down on me. It felt good to finally sleep in comfort.

_**...**_

_"LET ME GO!" I screamed, trying to block Tomo's chakra from erasing my memories. For some reason, his technique to erase memories was painful unlike mine. I have never felt so weak in my life. My body was hanging from the ceiling by chains, and the kidnapper from so many years ago was cracking my mind. I couldn't understand what was going on anymore. I felt so weak that I couldn't tell if I was in a genjutsu or not. I clenched my teeth, preparing myself for Tomo to attack my mind again, but instead he gripped my chin, making sure I had eye contact with him. I wanted to spit in his face, but at this state, I had no power._

_"What do you want from me?" I managed to ask. A smirk grew on his face._

_"You… your chakra," He answered easily, letting go of my face. I whimpered from the stinging pain I started to feel in my mind. He was trying to get in my memories again, but I won't let it happen. _

_"To be more specific, I need your chakra when you're pregnant," he stressed on the last word, trying to get me angry. Not much so angry, but I started to feel sad. Because of this damn man in front of me, I will always be afraid to have children. I will never be able to fulfill the dream of Kakashi becoming a father. Hell, it's crushing the dream of me wanting to become a mother. Yes, I want to become a mother. Especially to Kakashi's children._

_"I'm almost glad Hatake tried to kill me that night. You've grown so much stronger. Although I did wish Yuna and Kaya succeeded in their mission," he smirked when my head jerked up, my eyes glaring at him. Just thinking about what Yuna and Kaya tried to do to me made me angry. He saw the effect the subject had on me and smiled evilly. _

_"Don't bring them up," I growled trying to release my own chakra but a shock of electricity went through my body. I held back a scream as Tomo's cackle filled the room. It disgusted me. _

_"Are you upset that they got close to you and you never noticed or because they were the reason you nearly killed yourself?" He kept hitting the right pinpoints to hurt me and it was starting to really tick me off. Ultimately, he should be the one getting killed by me. He tried to kidnap me. He tried to kill Kakashi. He ordered Yuna and Kaya to befriend me. He ruined a good part of my life. He's the one that needs to die._

_"I'm not afraid of you… If Kakashi and I don't kill you, our children will," I spat, getting overly angry over the subject. My teeth grinded against each other when I felt another wave of pain go through my brain. I wasn't sure how long I could hold against him, considering he had been at this for days now. Maybe I shouldn't have provoked him. Tomo stared at me for a second, before I felt a wave of his chakra pulsate from him, hitting me. My eyes started to shut, my unconscious taking over. I only prayed my unconscious was strong to keep Tomo out of my mind._

End of Chapter 18

* * *

Alrighty, I decided to end this story at 21 chapters! So we have THREE more chapters to go!

And then I'll start on the sequel :)

Please leave reviews guys! THANKS!

xoxo, me


	19. Chapter 19- Replace

So I've been getting a few PMs asking a few questions about certain events BUT do not worry! Everything will be explained within the last few chapters :)

Some smut in this chapter... I mean, Mita and Kakashi has been separated for 3 months, I think they need some kind of reaction ;P

Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Replace

Mita's eyes opened, looking around to see where she was. Realizing she was in the cave Sakura brought her to, the kunoichi sat up for a second, seeing Sakura and Naruto in their prospective beds and the fire pit was smoldered out. She started to feel a little relaxed when she saw Kakashi, in bed, right next to her and snuggled closer to him, resting her face in the crevice of his neck. She missed his warmth and smell so much.

"Are you okay?" the copy-nin mumbled, when he felt her shift around.

"I'm fine…sorry if I woke you up," she barely whispered. He shook his head, moving his arm around her waist, firmly holding onto her a lot more than usual. Mita stared at his face. His eyes were closed, but his face was still tense. She could see small wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes and dark bags underneath them. The feeling of guilt started to overtake her, knowing how worried he was when she had suddenly disappeared off the grid. Leaning in closer to his face, she gently rolled down his mask and pressed her lips against his. His single onyx eye opened, making contact with her brown eyes. Kakashi shifted around and got closer to her, deepening the kiss.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," he mumbled, bringing her left hand up to his lips. She watched him stare at the ring that was on her ring finger.

"That bastard is good. I can't believe he had me fooled for so long," Mita groaned, still slightly angry about the situation. Kakashi traced his fingers along the neckline of her shirt, sticking his index finger in and pulling out her necklace. The brunette paused for a second, remembering the necklace glowing before she was knocked out and held by Tomo for three months.

"You…put a seal on it, didn't you?" She saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes and knew the answer to the question

"Hey, now, you put one on mine, too" he teased, dangling his necklace in front of her face. The kunoichi rolled her eyes and turned around, facing the wall. She could feel his arm pulling her back closer to his chest as Kakashi buried his face in her neck and sighed deeply.

"I put the seal on your necklace for the same reason you put one on mine. I wanted to make sure you were safe," he explained.

"I know…I just wanted to get Tomo by myself," she felt a little pathetic not being able to complete the mission.

"It's not over yet. The three of us just came to make sure you were okay and if you weren't, we were suppose to carry out the mission, but you're fine," Kakashi reassured the upset woman next to him. Mita nodded and smiled a bit when he kissed her on the forehead, hoping it would help her sleep better.

A few hours passed and Mita was wide-awake, staring at the rock formations of the cave. She was afraid she had lost some memories because of Tomo and was continuously rethinking of her past, making sure everything was still in her mind. Making sure not to wake up Kakashi, she slipped out of bed and grabbed a towel and a few of her clothes Kakashi had brought with him. She left the hidden cave and looked around for the hot spring Sakura had told her about earlier. Walking a few steps away from the waterfall, she saw steam rising from behind a bush and jogged towards it, happy to see hot water she could bathe in. Stripping down to her underclothes, Mita finally stepped into the hot spring, sighing, relieved that she could somewhat relax at the moment. She watched as her hair started to fan out in the water as she sank deeper into the spring. Even though Sakura had finished healing her body, certain points on her body were still hurting. Her frail wrists and ankles would pop and strain every time she turned it. Her brown eyes would blur if she stared at something too long. Her hips felt as if there was still a bruise present. And her abdomen felt as if something was punching her lightly every other minute. She groaned when she reached her arm behind her to rub her back and felt several scars. It must have been from the whipping and torture. Mita let her body sink even deeper, stopping right below her nose.

"I will get you, Tomo," she thought to herself, leaning back into the water and balancing on her back. Her eyes started to close when her head bumped into something. Looking up, she smiled when she saw a familiar masked face and watched Kakashi settle himself into the hot spring, pulling her closer to him.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he rubbed his masked lips against her shoulders, his hands massaging them. A relaxed groan left her and she nodded, leaning back against him and thinking how good it felt to be in his hands again. Mita stretched her arms, reaching for his face and pulling down his mask. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, making sure he lingered long on her lips.

"Kakashi…" The kunoichi quietly uttered his name, catching his attention. Picking her up, Mita wrapped her arms around his neck, skin-to-skin contact, and their faces centimeters apart. Her fingers played with his mask that pooled around his neck like a scarf and pulled on it, bringing his face to hers. She let out a small gasp in the middle of their kiss when Kakashi grinded his hips against hers, gripping his hands tighter on her waist. Mita felt one of his hands trail down to her underwear, nearly ripping it off her, when she winced causing Kakashi to stop.

"What's wrong?" his voice was filled with concern.

"It's nothing," Mita said quickly as her lips closed in on Kakashi's again, but he pulled away, checking where he pulled to hard. He let his thumb massage where her hip met her panties and frowned when she winced again, her grip on his neck tightening.

"You shouldn't be hurting this much after being healed," Kakashi snapped as he held onto Mita and tried to get out of the hot spring, but she let go of him and landed back in the water. Slightly irritated, the copy-nin tried to pull her back up, only to be yanked by her chakra-powered hand back into the hot spring. Mita tried to hold back a giggle when a splash of water drenched his hair, covering his face.

"It's probably just temporary…Are you really going to let a small wound ruin the mood?" she teased as she leaned back into the water, tagging Kakashi along with her.

"But-" Mita pressed her lips against his before he could say anymore. Lingering over his lips, she smiled when Kakashi's arms wrapped around her waist, leaning in to kiss her again.

"I missed you, Kakashi…" she mumbled against his lips, her voice filled with lust as her hands ran up to his neck, swiftly taking off the mask around his neck. His hands ran down her back and he stopped when he felt several bumps. Kakashi turned her around quickly and gritted his teeth at the sight of all the scars on her back. Scars from the torture she went through for the past three months. Knowing he was staring at her recent wounds, Mita tried to pull away but he stopped her, holding his hands on her waist, still staring at her back. Kakashi kissed her shoulder and trailed down, kissing each of her scars gently, hoping she would feel how sorry he was for not being able to protect her. The kunoichi shivered from every contact and gasped when his hands trailed down in between her thighs. Not being touched by him for three months had a big effect on her. She was sensitive to every lingering feeling he left on her and she couldn't help but let out a small moan. Her hands immediately gripped onto the ledge of the hot spring when his finger found a certain spot on her body.

"Kakashi...!" Mita moaned, wanting more of his touch.

"We should go back," he said suddenly, picking her up from the hot spring and wrapping a towel around her.

"Wait, what?" Mita latched onto his neck, slightly confused on what was going on. A little disappointed, she let herself be carried by a half-naked Kakashi back to the cave.

"Way to ruin the mood…" she pouted, slightly glaring at him. Kakashi only grinned at her, nudging her cheek with his nose, and tried to cheer her up. The kunoichi could only blush when he acted cute like this and sighed.

"Be a dear and help me with my mask?" he asked, still grinning. Her brown eyes stared at him for a second, still a little upset that he ruined the mood, and gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling his mask out of his pocket and letting it cover the bottom half of his face. It still amazed her how he always kept spare masks everywhere on him. Kakashi put her down so she could dress herself before the two entered the hidden cave again. Yawning, Mita crawled into the make-shift bed, laying on her side and watching Kakashi put on a shirt before he crawled in next to her.

"Are you still upset with me?" The copy-nin teased, nuzzling into her neck. Mita huffed and lightly rammed her forehead against his, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You better make it up to me when we get back to Konoha," the kunoichi mumbled, her eyes slowly closing and falling into a slumber. Kakashi watched her carefully, watching her chest move up and down from breathing, her fingers twitching every now and then, and made sure she was asleep. Placing his hand on the side of the sleeping girl's face, his hand started to glow a greyish-blue, his chakra starting to surround her head. Kakashi leaned down and pressed his masked lips against her forehead, removing his hand before sitting up. He continued to watch her sleep peacefully.

"Kakashi-sensei, did it work?" He turned around to see Naruto and Sakura walking towards them in their battle clothes.

"It did. I'm not that great at controlling my chakra so it won't last that long… three hours max," he said as he pulled on his vest and strapped his weapons pouch around his hip.

"We should go now before your barrier weakens on her mind," Sakura said, putting on a headset and handing one to Naruto and Kakashi. The copy-nin pulled a blanket over Mita and touched her face one last time before getting up from the bed.

"Sensei…your wife will be fine," Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to reassure him. Kakashi finally put his gloves on, a wedding band glistening on his finger before slipping them on.

"My wife will be fine…" He repeated that in his head a few times, but still felt uneasy, leaving her in the hidden cave.

"Let's go," Kakashi forcefully said, walking out of the cave with Naruto and Sakura right behind, as the three headed back to Tomo's lair.

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

OMGOODNESS TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND THIS STORY WILL COME TO AN END.

Sorry this chapter was a little short but there is a reason for it. Prepare yourself for the final chapters !

I'm getting all antsy as I'm editing the final chapters :) but I will be writing a sequel. Any certain things/events you guys would want to see/read? :)

Please leave reviews!

xoxo, me


	20. Chapter 20- Reload

Hello, loves! Can you believe there's one more chapter left?! But do not worry, I have already started working on the sequel :)

Feel free to PM/leave a review on what you want to see/read in the sequel :) I'll figure out a way to squeeze it in

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 20- Reload

_"Mama! Wake up!" A small voice echoed, stirring Mita in her sleep. Barely being able to open her eyes, Mita noticed she was back in the white room she saw before. Slightly panicking, she jumped up from the bed she was on and looked around, thinking Tomo got to her mind again._

_"Mama!" The voice rang from behind the kunoichi, who swiftly turned around, gasping at who she saw. A young girl with silver hair and brown eyes was grinning at Mita. Her eyes were shining with happiness as she ran towards Mita and latched onto her leg. Still in shock, Mita slowly bent down, kneeling to be eye-level with the little girl. The girl continued to grin at Mita as she reached and wrapped her little arms around Mita's neck, hugging her. _

_"Are you…?" The kunoichi felt her eyes water, her hand reaching for the little girl's face. The little girl just tilted her head to the side, slightly frowning when she heard her name being called and turned around, running to the voice. _

_"Mitsuki! I told you not to run off!" _

_"But I found Mama…" she pouted, hiding behind someone. Mita squinted her eyes, the second shadow being blurry and held her hand against her lips. A boy wearing the Konoha headband and a mask around his face, just like Kakashi, stood there, irritated at the younger girl. His dark brown hair hovered over his black eyes as he shifted them to look at Mita. _

_"Okaa-san, what are you doing?" He asked as he piggy-backed the younger girl and walked towards the kunoichi._

_"Ah.. just…Um…" Mita wasn't sure what to say, still awkwardly staring at the two children before her. _

_"Mama, you need to go find Papa!" Mitsuki grinned, holding onto the boy's neck. The brunette slightly frowned, wondering what the girl was talking about._

_"Where is Kakashi? Why do I need to find him?" Mita started to feel anxious and walked towards the children._

_"Ryo-nii-chan… why can't Mama find Papa?" The little girl hid her face behind the boy, feeling a little scared. Ryo knelt down so Mitsuki could get off his back and placed his hand on her head, smiling. His smile was just like Kakashi and it made Mita miss him._

_"Okaa-san just needs a little help from us," he said, turning to look at Mita. Staying still, the two children placed their glowing hands on each side of her cheeks. A gasp left Mita's lips when the white room they were all in started to fade away. _

_"W-wait! You two..!" Mita strained to stay, wanting to be around the children more, but stopped struggling when the two children smiled at her. _

_"I'll see you soon, Okaa-san," Ryo smiled, holding onto Mitsuki's hand while the other hand was waving at Mita._

**...**

"Kakashi?!" Mita nearly yelled as she felt her necklace burn and yanked it off her neck. She stared at the gold necklace, still sizzling on the ground, and frowned. It took a second for her to notice that Kakashi wasn't around and the other two beds were empty and immediately felt nervous. Jumping off the bed, she grabbed tights from Kakashi's bag and quickly put it on, grabbing the necklace and running out of the hidden cave. Her eyes repelled from the sunlight the minute she ran outside and the kunoichi immediately ran to shade, still waiting for her eyes to adjust. Mita realized that it was mid-day and tried to think how she let nearly half a day go by without knowing. How did she not notice Kakashi and the others leave the cave? She shook her head and started to run through the forest, trying to find her way back to Tomo's lair.

The kunoichi was able to find her way back but only to find it empty. She felt anxious not being able to detect a single person within the underground tunnels and rooms. Not knowing what to do, she continued to wander through the halls, looking around for anything that could help her find Kakashi and the others, and found the room she was captured in for three months. Mita pulled open the door, glancing around and seeing everything knocked over and a few scorch marks on the wall.

"Kakashi….where are you…?" Mita kept looking around and found the same tray of drugs she saw while being tortured. Seeing a piece of paper, she quickly ripped it off the tray and read it, nearly crumbling up the paper.

_I figured you would find your way back here. Kakashi and the others are keeping me great company in Konoha. _

Konoha…

Her hands curled up into fists, gripping hard enough for her nails to pierce her skin, bleeding. Head pounding, chest tightening, stomach churning. Mita fell to the ground, on her knees, hunched over as she threw up. She felt so sick. She couldn't bear the thought of Konoha disappearing because of her but she knew if she didn't go, Tomo would kill Kakashi. Quickly getting up, she ran out of the tunnels, coming back to broad daylight and taking a deep breath. She stared at her hands, watching it glow orange, as she concentrated all her chakra in her body, storing it for her preempted battle.

{}

"She's here…" The black-haired man sneered as he felt a certain kunoichi's chakra enter Konoha's premise. He turned around, smirking at the limp body of the copy-nin in the chakra-bound jail cell and listening to him groan. His body nearly depleted of chakra, and glared up at Tomo. Even his weak mind could detect Mita's raging aura within the village's gates and he felt helpless, not being able to stop Tomo on his own like he wanted.

"Don't you dare touch my wife," Kakashi grunted, barely leaning against the wall of the cell. He could smell the cockiness off of Tomo and it sickened him.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't need to," Tomo said as he turned around to see Mita, leaning against the doorframe.

"I have to say… I'm a little disappointed your chakra barrier outside wasn't that strong… or did you do that on purpose?" She pushed herself off the frame, barely glancing at the weakened Kakashi, knowing it would throw her off her game.

"What can I say? You're stronger now," Tomo released the bond on the jail cell, opening the caged door. Mita stopped, watching the man pick up Kakashi and throw him out of the cell. She immediately caught him before he could hit the ground and her body started to glow yellow, healing him.

"Mita…" his voice was barely audible and it broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry…" she held him tighter and pressed her cheek against his, eyes almost tearing up. Kakashi tried to raise his hand, reaching for her face, but his arm slumped back down. She closed her eyes, concentrating, as her chakra turned orange to heal him faster. Kakashi's eyes blinked open within seconds, already feeling better and stared at the woman beside him. He almost frowned at how fast she healed him but ignored it when she smiled at him, happy that he was better and then glared up at Tomo.

"This is between you and me. Not him, got it?" the kunoichi growled, placing Kakashi against the wall before facing Tomo. The copy-nin grabbed her wrist, frowning. He'd be damned if she fought him alone.

"Not by yourself…" Kakashi attempted to get up but Mita stopped him, leaning down next to his face.

"I'll be fine, Kakashi… I have a little guardian with me," she whispered into his ear before running towards Tomo, grabbing him and body-flickering away.

"MITA!" Kakashi yelled watching her disappear before him. He cursed, still feeling a little weak, but tried to figure out what she meant by "little guardian." And then it clicked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The copy-nin looked up and saw Naruto and Sakura running towards him, Tsunade close behind them. Sakura immediately placed her hands on him, checking for any injuries and looked at him with confusion. He barely smiled at her as the three looked around, obviously looking for Mita.

"Mita healed me… she just took Tomo away with her. Are you guys all right?" he grunted, standing up with Naruto's help.

"I found them in time so they didn't sustain major injuries," Tsunade said, looking over at Sakura and Naruto.

"She must have taken out the barrier then…" The Hokage frowned, worried about the large amount of chakra Mita had to have used to break down the barrier.

"We need to go to her RIGHT now," the copy-nin tried to walk on his own but his students stopped him. Tsunade made him sit back down, wondering why he was in such a hurry.

"Sensei, you have to rest," Naruto made sure Kakashi didn't get back up.

"Please… She needs us," Kakashi made eye contact with Tsunade, hoping she would get the hint. She paused for a second, knowing something was urgent.

"Okay, I'll go to her. You two stay with him so he doesn't go anywhere," Tsunade demanded as she left the hidden lair they were in, going out to look for her younger sister, still wondering what he was so anxious about.

{}

"UGH!"

Mita landed, back first, onto the gravel with Tomo, kicking into her stomach. She gritted her teeth, trying not to succumb to the pain and grabbed his arm to throw Tomo off her. He easily landed on his feet, a smile on his face, as he watched the kunoichi get up, her body already glowing red. Mita realized she was on top of the Hokage statues and watched her footing as she got up. There was so much wind. It was an advantage for her.

"You've been chasing me for too long. Let's end this," Mita seethed, a chakra orb forming in the palm of her hand. Tomo's eyes narrowed when the orb started to take in the high velocity wind around them, sparking every once in a while as she flickered away. He barely turned around in time when one of Mita's hands grabbed his neck, pulling him forward, as her other hand pushed the chakra orb into his abdomen, sending him flying across the statues. Trying to stop, his hands tried to find something to hold onto before his legs swung around and was hanging from the side of the mountain. Mita walked closer to him, watching him dangle from the spot, another orb forming in her hand. But before she could do anything else, Tomo's shadow clone appeared behind her, his chakra sword, close to her neck. Mita paused for a second and watched Tomo crawl back up. Pulling on the shadow clone's arm, she threw him at Tomo but the clone managed to grab her arm and dragging her down, both of them losing their grip. Her eyes widened as she found herself and the two Tomos falling down the side of the Hokage mountain. The shadow clone disappeared as Mita grabbed the first thing she could. A wry laugh left her when she realized she was holding onto the Yondaime's face.

"Minato-sama… I feel like I failed you," she thought to herself as she managed to swing her legs around, sitting on top of the 4th Hokage's head. A memory of him teaching her how to control her chakra flashed in her mind.

_**…**_

_"Mita-hime, you need to concentrate more," the 4__th__ Hokage said as a young Mita was sitting Indian-style on the grass with a frowning face. Her tiny body emitted flickers of chakra as she tried to concentrate even harder. The Hokage sat next to her at a distance, making sure her chakra didn't get out of control._

_"Ah! I can't!" she growled in frustration, glaring up at the blonde man. Smiling, he scooted closer to her, waiting for the little one to calm down. _

_"Minato-sama… is my chakra that dangerous?" she asked with sorrow in her voice. He patted her head and continued to smile._

_"You're special, Mita-hime and it's important that you control your gift instead of it controlling you," he explained, watching her pick at the grass._

_"How am I special if I can destroy the whole world?" _

_"Because you can easily save the world too. Hey think of it this way, once you finish your training, you'll be just as strong as Kakashi," he said in a teasing manner as Mita smiled back at him. The little girl jumped up from the grass and grinned at the Young Hokage._

_"Once I finish training, could you teach me your body flicker?!" she nearly screeched with excitement, waiting for his answer. _

_"Of course, I will, Mita-hime," Minato patted her head again, smiling at her determination._

**_…_**

Her brown eyes flashed open when the hairs on her arms stood up, her body sensing Tomo behind her. Mita body-flickered away before Tomo could land an attack on her and reappeared on top of Tsunade's statue. Her body started to radiate red chakra, her hair flying around her. Tomo's hands started to glow with his chakra as his chakra swords reappeared again. Mita took in a deep breath, sighing as she exhaled.

"You have gotten so strong, Mita. I can't wait until I extract your chakra…" he huffed. Mita's fingers twitched, aching to be wringing his neck.

"I promise you won't last that long," she said as a wave of chakra pulsated off her.

"MITA!"

Mita turned her neck quickly to see Tsunade on top of the mountain. Tomo took this chance to get closer to Mita, inches away from her. Tsunade could only gasp as the chakra sword pierced Mita's shoulder, pinning her into the mountain behind her. A small shriek left Mita from the pain as she glared at the man attacking her. She could already feel his chakra sword trying to absorb her own chakra and growled. She didn't have much time. Her hand touched the chakra sword, burning the palm of her hand, but she continued to grip Tomo's sword. The kunoichi gritted her teeth as the sword started to change from blueish-white to red, her chakra taking over his. At this point, it was too late for Tomo to pull back. He could feel her chakra entering him, his cells starting to burst one by one. A blood-curdling scream left him as another chakra sword appeared on his other hand, piercing Mita's stomach with it, hoping she would let go. The burning sensation of the second sword going through her almost went unnoticed. For a second, she thought he had missed and only grazed her, but her throat clogged for a second as she started to choke. Blood flew from her mouth as she coughed it up to prevent it from flooding her lungs and she cursed at herself. Her hands were still gripping Tomo's sword and she refused to let go.

"Mita! Hold on!" Tsunade jumped down as she heard her younger sister scream in pain when Tomo tried to dig the sword in deeper. But Mita continued to emit her chakra to Tomo. Her brown eyes glared at him, watching him writhe from the slow, painful internal combustion he was feeling. She watched the blood vessels in his eyes pop and took this chance to push him with her chakra-powered hands, his chakra swords pulling out of her. A grunt was heard as Tsunade quickly caught Mita before she hit the ground and tried to stop the bleeding. The blonde medic-nin started to sweat, seeing all the blood and feeling how cold Mita was, thinking she was too late and started to worry even more.

"Ane-chan…!" Mita coughed up blood, her body started to glow yellow.

"No, no, I can heal you…" Tsunade felt pitiful that she couldn't help her sister more. She frowned when Mita's eyes widen and her hand glowed red as she turned around to see a mangled Tomo standing over them. Tsunade cursed trying to move Mita out of the way but instead took the hit, sending her flying and hitting her head against the mountain, and groaned from the pain. Mita felt the blood in her lungs and continued to cough even though her wounds were healed and closed.

"You…." Tomo limped over to the vulnerable kunoichi. Mita felt helpless, knowing she didn't have much chakra in her to finish off Tomo, but attempted to sit up, only to be kicked back down by the towering man.

"Mita…!" Tsunade called out, getting up and running towards her sister. Her eyes widen as Tomo held his chakra sword over Mita, ready to pierce through her.

"_Kakashi…!_" Mita internally screamed in her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself but her body felt warm. The brunette peeked her eyes open to see her body glowing a pale blue color and slivers of the chakra flying off her body, piercing Tomo. The already mangled man backed up, screaming from the chakra needles piercing him in vital points and pushing him away from her. Mita gasped as he backed up further and further away and got up to grab him but could only watch his feet slip and fall off the Hokage mountain. Her arm was still extended until she couldn't hear him screaming anymore. She grimaced at the thought of falling fro this height and sat up, turning around to see her sister running towards her.

"Are you alright?! What was that?" Tsunade ran to Mita, her hands already glowing green to heal her sister, but Mita was already healed, her chakra almost half way restored. A small laugh left Mita's lips as her brown eyes locked onto Tsunade's.

"You're going to be an aunt. I hope you're ready…" Mita barely breathed, still weak.

"That was…the baby's chakra?" Tsunade was in awe as she placed her hands on Mita's lower abdomen to check the fetus. The older sister could only smile and looked at Mita, nodding her head to let her know the baby was fine.

"As long as, I'm alive…you…Kakashi…Konoha will always be in danger…Someone will always be after me," she choked, still breathing hard.

"Don't worry about him right now. Rest," Tsunade tried to persuade her but the young kunoichi shook her head, reaching to hold her sister's hand tightly.

"I need you to do me a favor. I'm going to wipe the whole village's memory of me…. And once I do that… I need you to bind my chakra. Enough to where even you can't unbind them without someone else's help, okay? Can you do that, please?...For the baby?" Her body started to glow the same pale blue color from before, surprising Tsunade but Mita's breathing finally stabilized. The blonde shinobi closed her eyes listening to her sister's request, nearly tearing up.

"At least let me keep my memories. You'll need someone to help you through this," she tried to reason with Mita. A part of her knew it was true but she didn't want to risk her sister's life, especially since she was the Hokage.

"Please, Mita... let me be there for you in place of Kakashi," Tsunade was getting desperate. She didn't want to lose her little sister again.

"Okay, okay, but I'm just a close friend to you and nothing more," Mita sighed, feeling her weak body relaxing.

"Are you sure you want to block Kakashi's memories again? He should know about the baby," Tsunade said helping Mita sit up. The brunette nodded sadly.

"It's the only way to protect him… I love him so much. But I want him to be alive and well more than anything else," Mita paused, sensing a few other people getting closer.

"Mita!" Kakashi jumped towards Tsunade and Mita with Sakura and Naruto close behind him. He hugged her tightly, burrowing his face into her neck. Her neck became hot and wet as he continued to breath into her as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his body get closer to hers. Mita sighed in relief, feeling the pressure lift off her shoulders, knowing that Kakashi was safe.

"I'm fine…" she smiled at him as he pulled away from her, his hand tracing her face. He leaned down to press his masked lips against hers, fighting the urge to pull his mask off in front of everyone.

"Kakashi… I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course… I love you, too..." Kakashi tried not to frown from the way Mita was talking to him.

"I'm so glad I married you and….you would be such a great father," Mita mumbled into his ear as his eyes grew wide.

"You're going to be a great mother, too," he said, hugging her even tighter.

"I'm so sorry..." Mita apologized, her voice shaking as her body started to glow orange. Everybody's eyes grew wide as Mita created an orb and it started to grow, big enough to engulf them. Tsunade stared in shock as the orb became big enough to engulf the entire Konoha village. Kakashi then Sakura then Naruto slowly disappeared one by one, transporting them to their homes. The brunette's eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated harder slowly wiping out traces of her existence in the village. The enormous orb started to fade to yellow and then decreased in size, eventually fading back into Mita. She glanced at her sister, breathing hard from the large amount of chakra used, as Tsunade sat next to her, placing her hands on Mita's shoulders.

"Ready?" Mita nodded as several seals appeared around them and on Mita's body. She felt her chakra binding and shrinking in size within her body, gradually feeling more and more "normal." Opening her eyes, Mita looked up at her sister who gave her a small smile and patted her on the shoulder. It was done. Mita opened her palm and tried to summon her chakra orb but nothing happened. Not even a tingle.

"Thank you," Mita smiled at Tsunade as the two stood up and looked over the entire village from the Hokage mountain. The kunoichi brushed her hand against her abdomen, slightly smiling at the pale blue glow that surrounded her hand.

"I'll see you soon….Ryo…"

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

Okay, I'm editing the final chapter of this story! I'm not sure when I'll post it... I need this chapter to be perfect :)

Any questions/holes will be answered in this final chapter too!

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSS!

xoxo, me


	21. Chapter 21 - One Last Time

Okay, I'm not going to lie... I slightly teared up while editing this chapter...hahahhaha

But yes, the last chapter of this story is here. I hope you guys get closure and all the gaps will be filled from this chapter

This finale starts off as a** MEMORY**, so don't get confused.

Ah and some **LEMON** and smut here and there.

ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 21 - One last time

_"Mita…?" A soft voice called out to the sleeping kunoichi as he brushed his lips against her cheeks, subtly waking her up. She shifted around under the blankets, her eyes prying open to see sunlight shining through the living room windows. It took a second for her to realize she was naked and on the floor. _

_"So bright…" she turned away from the light, burrowing into Kakashi's chest. _

_"It's already noon, we should get up," he chuckled, kissing her shoulder before standing up from the bamboo-matted floor. Her brown eyes peeked at his naked form, gliding across the room and pulling on the pants that were thrown onto the couch from the previous night. A slight blush formed on her cheeks, recollecting the events from last night._

_"Didn't you have lunch plans with Sakura and Kurenai?" Kakashi muffled from his toothpaste foaming mouth, his head peeking from the bathroom. Her brown eyes floated towards the clock on the wall and widened when she read the time._

_"Ah…!" Mita scrambled up from the living room floor and ran into the bathroom, turning on the water in the bathtub and jumping in. Bubbles formed on her head as she lathered shampoo through her tangled brown hair, wincing every time her fingers ran through a knot. The kunoichi grunted in frustration with her long hair, getting irritated at how long it took for her to wash it. A pair of hands came up from behind her, pulling her hair back and gently rubbing it to get the shampoo out. _

_"Let me help you with that," Kakashi whispered into her ear, his fingers somehow untangling all the knots in her hair. _

_"Good… cause you caused all this mess," she stuck her tongue at him, her face turning red from the images of Kakashi tugging on her hair as she grinded in his lap. The copy-nin grinned at her and continued to rinse her hair out. He watched her reach for the body wash, her body showing off her curves and couldn't help but reach for her tiny waist, leaning down to kiss her neck. _

_"H-hey! I don't want to be late for lunch," Mita barely squeaked, slapping his wandering hands away. Swiftly turning her around, Kakashi easily pinned her against the cold tile wall of the shower._

_"You really…don't want me to touch you?" His lips hovered over hers as he watched her face turn pink. She mentally cursed at herself for being so weak to this man, her head shaking side to side. The gap between them closed as Kakashi pushed his wet body against her wet body. His tongue found hers, his lips pressing harder as a small moan echoed inside the bathroom. He smirked at her as his hand gripped one of her legs, lifting it and adjusting himself in front of her. He could see her breathing become harder, her chest moving up and down more than before as she anticipated the next move._

_"Oh…!" Mita gripped his already scratched shoulders when she felt him enter her as she tilted her head back, letting out a sigh. She could feel him start to rock his hips back and forth, the tile wall becoming hot from the friction of her back rubbing on it. The kunoichi could barely keep her eyes open as Kakashi continued to thrust into her, his hand gripped her leg even harder. Thank Kami, they were in the shower otherwise they'd be a sweaty mess. Her hands found its way to watered-down silver locks, slightly tugging on them, running her tongue down his neck. Slightly catching him off guard, Kakashi took a few steps back, his hand looking for something to hold onto only to find themselves falling to the side in slow motion. Kakashi grabbed the shower curtain in reflex and the two landed on the ground, him on his back with Mita still on top of him. She could only laugh at the situation as she leaned down to kiss him._

_"Well, there's a first time for everything," he coughed, still in shock from landing on the hard floor. The kunoichi on top of him smiled at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips, getting up to turn off the water before it spread all over the bathroom. Grabbing a towel to dry herself, Mita threw one at the still wet Kakashi, who finally got up from the floor. He couldn't help but glance at her naked body, seeing love bites that he had left last night and started to feel aroused again. Her eyes glanced at him, catching him staring at her, and instantly wrapped the towel tighter around her body._

_"Down, boy," she scowled, running out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get ready for her lunch date with Sakura and Kurenai._

_{}_

_"Mita-san!" _

_The kunoichi turned around to see Sakura and Kurenai sitting at a round table, outside of a restaurant. _

_"I'm so sorry I'm late," she quickly said, sitting down next to them. _

_"Looks like someone had a good night," Kurenai teased, pointing to Mita's neck. The brunette blushed, immediately pulling her hair down her neck to hide the evidence Kakashi had left on her. Maybe she shouldn't have worn a low cut sundress._

_"This is weird… he's my sensei," Sakura face-palmed herself, leaning back in her seat and hearing the other two ladies in front of her laughing. _

_"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I won't say much in detail," Mita winked at the blushing pink-haired medic. The three ordered their lunch, chatting away about their lives. Kurenai talked about her son while Sakura talked about continuing to work in the hospital. Mita couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do with her life. _

_"So Mita, when are you and Kakashi getting married?" Kurenai asked easily, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Mita nearly sprayed her orange juice all over the table, but held it back, slightly coughing from the sudden question. _

_"I-i-it's too early, don't you think?" she stuttered. _

_"You two have known each other for how long now? Almost your ENTIRE lives. I'm surprised you two didn't get married when you turned 18," Kurenai huffed, giving Mita a look. _

_"Everyone knows you two will get married, we're just waiting for it to happen. All the years I've been his student, he never really expressed interest in women for a long period of time," Sakura smiled at Mita who was still sitting there in shock. _

_"I haven't really thought about it," Mita took a drink out of her glass, pausing when she saw Kurenai was about to speak._

_"You're almost 30, Kakashi's 33. It's time for you two to settle down. Oh and don't forget about children," The mother said nonchalantly. Mita stared at the other two women with a baffled look. Yes, she was at the prime age of marriage and waiting too long wouldn't be great if she wanted to have kids, but she still felt something was missing. _

_"Would you say 'yes' if Sensei asked?" Sakura blinked at Mita with innocent eyes as Mita felt a rush of blood rise to her cheeks. _

_"Of course, I would. No doubt about it," Mita said, smiling. The other two grinned back at her, making Mita a little nervous. The three continued to eat their lunch, still chatting away, and eventually went their separate ways. _

_Walking back to Kakashi's apartment, she couldn't help but wonder about a married life with Kakashi. The kunoichi thought about the few futuristic dreams she had about their daughter and son and blushed. Of course, she eventually wanted to be a mom but this world was so dangerous and it terrified her to bring her children into it. _

_"I'm back!" Mita yelled, pulling off her wedges and wiggling her toes. She hadn't worn anything higher than her sandals so wearing the wedges were hurting her feet. Realizing Kakashi wasn't home, she plopped onto the couch and stared out the window. _

_Konoha. It was where she was born and raised. Just thinking about Tomo destroying her hometown angered her. Tomo… the reason why she ran away from Konoha and stayed hidden for eight years. _

_Tomorrow was the day she was leaving for the mission. The mission to kill Tomo. Half of her was anxious and the other half was beyond scared straight. It was normal, right? _

_Groaning, she stood up from the couch and opened the window, swinging her legs around and sitting down on the roof. The kunoichi took a deep breath, taking in the fresh Konoha air. She was going to miss it for a while. _

_"Back so soon?" She turned her head to see the owner of the soothing, deep voice she loved standing a few feet away, looking at her with a smile on his face. Kakashi glided towards her and sat down next to her, looking over Konoha._

_"It was a good lunch date with the girls. You won't believe what Kurenai asked me," Mita said with humor in her voice. His visible eyebrow rose, wondering what it was. _

_"Do I want to know?" _

_"It's nothing bad. Anyways, where did you wander off to?" Mita's face brightened with a smile when he easily pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her so she wouldn't get cold from the afternoon breeze. _

_"Just visited Obito and Rin, then ran a few errands," he said, rubbing his masked lips against her cheek. A small laugh left her throat, her hands reaching up behind her to hold onto his neck. She felt a little sad that it was the last day she could just sit on the roof with Kakashi, without a care in the world, before heading off for her mission. It almost felt unfair. Her thoughts were interrupted she felt Kakashi hold onto her left hand, letting something cold and hard slip onto her finger. _

_"Hmm? What's th-Ohh...!" Mita's eyes nearly popped out of her head, her other hand slapping over her mouth before she could scream. She turned her head to Kakashi who was slightly red with embarrassment and looked away, scratching his head._

_"I know it's not much and it's simple but… I figured the meaning behind it was more important," he said calmly, playing with the ring he had placed on her. Mita continued to stare at the ring, not knowing what to say. She hadn't said a word and the silence was killing Kakashi. He could only fidget, waiting for her to say something. ANYTHING. Maybe he should have thought of another way to present her the ring._

_"You know, Kurenai actually asked me when you and I were getting married during lunch today. This is so…ahahahahha!" Mita burst into laughter, hunching over as she held onto her stomach. The copy-nin could only lean back, staring at the girl sitting in his lap continue to laugh. Looking up to see his confused face, the kunoichi laughed even more, nearly falling over to her side. _

_"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm laughing," she wiped her laughing tears away and scooted closer to Kakashi, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_"Of course, I'll marry you, Kakashi."_

_"Good," he grinned at her as he held onto her and disappeared._

_"Kami! You could have warned me," Mita felt a little queasy from the sudden movement. Letting her stand, his gloved hands covered her eyes, leading her into a building. She felt a little nervous from not knowing where she was going. The kunoichi could hear her bare footsteps echoing in the building, a few other voices in front of her, the smell of fresh orchids, and a breeze from what she thought was from an open window. Where was Kakashi taking her? He suddenly stopped, his hands still covering her eyes as her feet touched something in front of her._

_"What's that?" Mita started to feel bothered from not being able to see what was in front of her. _

_"It's a pair of heels, put them on," Kakashi said, using one hand to cover both her eyes and the other to hold her so she wouldn't fall as she put on her new heels. She wiggled into the heels, slightly unbalanced, but felt safe when Kakashi had a firm grip on her._

_"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" she tried to turn her head to face Kakashi but he kept her shoulders forward. She felt his breath on her ear and shivered when she heard him talk._

_"You'll like it, trust me. Just keep your eyes closed, okay?" Kakashi whispered as she nodded and felt his hands lift from her eyes. The anxious feeling in her gut made her palms sweat and knees shaky. Feeling another presence around her, Mita frowned and immediately looked around for Kakashi._

_"Kakashi?" Her voice echoed in the building. She felt a little nervous but still kept her eyes closed, her hands still searching for Kakashi. A sigh left her lips when his hands found hers._

_"Okay, open your eyes," he finally said. Her brown eyes took a second to adjust to the light and she gasped when she saw Kakashi. It was one of the few times he wasn't in his Jounin clothing and he was so nice to look at. A belt held up the nicely pressed black slacks and a navy button up shirt was rolled up to his elbows, showing off his well-built arms. His dress shoes made a nice clicking sound as he stepped closer towards her, both eyes looking down at her, his masked lips turning into a smile. Mita finally realized they were inside a church and glanced to the side to see who the third party was. She noticed it was one of the priests of the village and stared back at her lover with wide eyes._

_"Wait, we're getting married right now?!" Kakashi grinned at her when everything finally clicked. _

_"Why not?" He held onto her hands, leading her onto the steps on the platform the smiling priest was standing on._

_"What about Ane-chan?" Mita slightly pouted, wanting her only living family member present if she were to get married. She followed Kakashi's eyes and turned around to see Tsunade, already sitting down in the pews with Genma sitting next to her. The two stood up and walked towards the couple. Mita hugged her sister, still a little shaky that everything was happening so fast. _

_"Don't worry, he already asked for my permission long time ago," the Hokage teased her younger sister. _

_"How long along?!" Mita blushed, still a little baffled about everything._

_"Does that really matter?" Kakashi managed to pull Mita closer to him on the platform. He couldn't help but grin at the confused Mita._

_"Shall we start?" The priest opened his book, smiling down at them. The almost married woman paused for a second._

_"Wait.. I don't have a ring for you," she whispered enough for Kakashi to hear. He lifted his left hand, showing her the matching ring on his finger. Mita grinned as the two looked at the priest and nodded, telling him they were ready. _

_Everything seemed a little surreal. There Mita was, standing there, holding Kakashi's hands, barely hearing the priest's saying the vows. All she could do was zone everything out and stare into Kakashi's eyes. This was really happening. She was marrying the man in front of her, the man she wants to be with. She felt her lips move and say "I do," as Kakashi did the same. Her brown eyes shifted towards Tsunade and Genma, clearing her throat as they turned their heads. She turned her head towards the priest who was already turned around. Smiling, Mita reached for Kakashi's mask, pulling it down and watching him smile, and waited for him to lean down to kiss her. Their first kiss as man and wife. _

_"Shall we?" Kakashi asked, pulling his mask back up and holding her hand as he started to walk down the steps. She nodded, leaping down the steps, waving her unoccupied hand towards Tsunade and Genma as the newlyweds ran out the door. _

_The sun was still up as the two stumbled into their apartment, Mita kicking off her heels, Kakashi doing the same. He easily picked her up by the waist, placing her on the kitchen counter. _

_"We're married," Mita breathed, still thinking everything was a dream._

_"We're married," Kakashi confirmed, reaching up to touch her flushed cheeks and pressing his masked lips against hers. He felt her fingers reach up for his mask and chuckled._

_"You know better…" she breathed, pulling his mask off. Her hands rubbed against his neck and around his collarbone, fingers starting to unbutton his shirt. Leaning down, Mita kissed her husband, letting out a small sigh when his hands massaged the back of her neck. She easily slid off the counter and tugged Kakashi's belt, leading him into the bedroom. He watched her lips turn into a smile as her slender fingers quickly took off the belt, throwing it on the living room floor. Her next target was his shirt that was easily disposed of once they reached the bedroom. His lips hovered over hers, watching her tongue flick out to wet her lips. Kakashi took in a deep breath, inching closer to kiss her again, as his long arms reached behind her, slowly pulling down the zipper of her sundress. He let the straps of the dress slide off her shoulders, letting the dress pool around her ankles and stared at her as she unbuttoned his pants. Mita reached behind her to undo her bra, letting it fall on the floor, and slid her hands down her sides, pushing down her panties. She stood there naked, watching Kakashi take the rest of his clothing off. A laugh left her lips when he grabbed her as the two fell back on the bed with Kakashi on top. Kisses were left on her neck as he trailed along her shoulders, down her arms and kissed the palm of her hands._

_"I would think by now you'd be tired of our nightly activities," Mita teased._

_"I would never be tired of you, Mita," he said, his lips still against her palm. His eyes couldn't help but wander over her body as if it was the first time they were together. It started to hit Mita that she was going to be away from him for two months and the feeling of sadness overwhelmed her. Kakashi caught her eyes tearing up and tried to touch her face but Mita stopped him._

_"I hate that I'm leaving tomorrow..." she said sadly, wiping the tears away._

_"Don't think about that now..." he whispered, coming back down to graze against her lips. He was right. She shouldn't be thinking about tomorrow. She should be thinking about that moment. She should be thinking about how she could start a family the minute she gets back. She should be thinking about Ryo and Mitsuki. Mita subconsciously smiled at her thoughts, catching Kakashi's attention as he touched her face. Her eyes opened to look at him. _

_"Kakashi…" The copy-nin heard her call out his name and almost went crazy. She has always called his name but something was different this time. It was filled with….love. He wanted her… No, he needed her. She was his wife now. Kakashi leaned into her hand when she touched his face and smiled against it. His fingers moved along her sides, following all the way down to her thighs. She shivered from his touch but still yearned for more and more of him. _

_"Mita, I love you," he firmly said, resting his forehead against hers. Kakashi felt her nod and peck him on the cheek. The two laughed at each other as they spent the rest of the night, making love, for the first time as husband and wife._

**_..._**

"Oh...!" A groan left her lips as she held onto her very pregnant stomach. Another contraction. It started to worry her. She still had another month before her due date. Taking deep breaths, Mita looked around and saw the phone on the living room table. Waddling over to the table, she yelped again. Another contraction hit. The contractions were getting closer. As she gently let herself down on the couch, Mita felt a slight push and a splattering sound.

"Shit..." she winced as another contraction hit her. Her water just broke and Tsunade wasn't home. Reaching for the phone, she quickly dialed her sister's number as she felt another contraction.

"Hello?" She felt relieved to hear her sister's voice on the other end of the line.

"Ane-chan… I think it's time…Oh, Kami!" Mita gripped the phone harder as the contractions were getting even closer. Mita started to breath heavily and she felt weak at the knees.

"What?! You still have a month to go! Okay, okay, I'm coming home to you!" Tsunade hung up the phone and within a matter of minutes was home next to Mita's side. The older sister saw the water on the floor and helped Mita to the guest room that has been the spot prepared for Mita's delivery. Finally lying down, Tsunade wiped the sweat that started to form on Mita's face.

"Sakura is on her way. She's going to help me," she reassured her younger sister.

"Okay... ugh... I didn't think Mitsuki would come early..." Mita groaned trying to lighten the mood. She couldn't help but stare at her left hand and half-heartedly laugh at the ring that she still wore.

The past seven months were hard for Mita. She had wiped the memory of the entire Konoha village of her existence and it felt weird to "re-start" her relationships with everyone. Sakura and Naruto knew her as a close childhood friend of Tsunade and the village just saw her as another friendly person. But she still stayed away from Kakashi. If she saw him or even sensed him, she would walk the other direction as fast as her pregnant body would let her. She couldn't handle being around him without breaking down. As far as he knew, she was just a civilian of Konoha, nothing more.

Another contraction went through Mita and she grunted, gripping the sheets of the bed. She hated that she had to go through his without Kakashi and felt her eyes welt up with tears. Tsunade immediately placed her chakra powered hands, her green chakra glowing on Mita's lower half of the body. Mita instantly felt better and realized her sister had numbed some of the pain away.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura ran into the room, looking at the two ladies, her eyes widening when she saw how much Mita was dilated. She stared at Tsunade, who nodded and helped Mita sit up, making her lean against the wall.

"Mita! You need to push now!" Tsunade held onto her sister's hand as a yell echoed throughout the Senju residence. Mita pushed again, her face sweating from the straining. Tears fell from her eyes and pain continued to shock through her body. She could hear her sister yelling to push again and pushed harder.

"Ughhh!" Mita's back arched from the pain. Something felt wrong and she didn't like it.

"…check the baby… something's not right," Mita could barely speak. Tsunade's hands touched her stomach, waving it around for the baby's vitals. The brunette's eyes widened when her sister frowned. Something was wrong.

"Mita, there's so much internal bleeding…I can't fix it," Tsunade sounded worried as she tried to think of ways to save both her sister and the baby.

"Let me push! The baby has to live!" Mita tried to push again but only let out a scream as she felt like her body was being ripped apart.

"Mita, stop! You'll bleed out and neither of you will survive!" The Hokage felt torn. She didn't want either of them to die but at this rate she would lose them both. Tsunade felt pressure from Mita's painful screaming and Sakura yelling, asking what to do next. Her teeth were grinding against each other and she stared at Mita who was still writhing in pain. Tsunade knew what she had to do for both of them to survive.

"Sakura….copy me exactly," she said to her student. Sakura nodded and watched her sensei's hands sign, following her exact moves. Mita saw what Tsunade was doing and fidgeted, trying to reach for her sister's arm.

"TSUNADE! You can't…! AAHH!" Mita grabbed her stomach from the pain.

"I have to! Or I'll lose both of you!" Tsunade signed the last one and as Sakura finished the sequence, a seal appearing on Mita's body.

{}

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" A certain blonde-haired boy asked the copy-nin sitting next to him. Naruto quickly chewed the ramen he had in his mouth and watched Kakashi rub his head, feeling a headache coming.

"Yea… just a headache," he quickly said to appease the worrying foxboy. The pulsating wave of pain that pumped through Kakashi's temple was excruciating. Where was it coming from?

"Hey, Naruto. I'm going to head home first," Kakashi threw a few bills down and left the ramen stand, leaving Naruto confused. The copy-nin wandered home, his head still pounding as he walked through his door. His body fell onto the couch, continuously rubbing his head and hoping the headache would go away. But it wouldn't. It started to worry him even more when images flashed in his mind. A gold necklace. An ANBU mission. His bedroom. A very small wedding. All had one thing in common: A brunette girl that felt familiar but he had no clue who she was.

Images of the mysterious woman continued to flicker in his mind and he felt like he was going crazy.

"_Kakashi…..Kakashi…." _Her voice started to ring in his mind.

"Who are you...?" He nearly tore his hair off as one final hit of pain went through his head. An image of the brunette, holding onto her pregnant stomach with Sakura and Tsunade helping her burned into his mind.

"Mi….ta…..?" His eyes widened as he jumped out of his living room window, heading to where he needed to be.

{}

"AAAHHHH!"

"Come on, Mita! One more push!"

Tsunade, with Sakura's help, released the chakra-binding seal on Mita's body and her chakra immediately healed the internal bleeding issue. As much as she wanted to concentrate on delivering the baby, Mita knew if she did the memory wipe she had on Konoha would no longer be in effect. Hell, the barrier was already weakening. Her sister's voice sounded muffled as she continued to yell at Mita, telling her to push. Mita pushed. And screamed. And cried. And pushed again. And again. And again.

"Tsunade…! I want…Kakashi…!" Mita started to sob like a lost child, unable to handle the pain.

"She knows… Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura stared at Tsunade with confusion in her eyes. Tsunade ignored her and held Mita's hand, trying to calm her down.

"I know you do, but this baby needs to come first. You have to push. One big push and you're done, I promise," the older sister tried to calm Mita down. The almost mother nodded and repositioned herself, getting ready to push.

Mita pushed. And the minute she did, she cried. Not from the pain. But because she felt a large amount of chakra come back into her. She knew her memory-wipe was no longer in effect. She heard Sakura gasp and slightly smiled, knowing Sakura's memory was back.

"Mita-san! Please! Push! I see the baby's head!" Sakura sat down between Mita's legs, continuously telling her to push.

"_Kakashi….Kakashi…_" Mita kept calling out his name in her mind and pushed again. She squeezed her eyes in pain and almost started to cry again.

"MITA!" Her eyes flew open, seeing the door nearly torn down and Kakashi almost falling to the ground. Her eyes widened as he fell to his knees, next to the bed and held her hand. Even Sakura and Tsunade were surprised from his sudden appearance.

"Kakashi…?!" The kunoichi felt overwhelmed with his presence. She wished she wasn't giving birth so she could hug and kiss him.

"I'm here… and the baby is almost here," he smiled at her, trying to cheer her up even though he felt a little woozy from all the blood he was smelling. Mita barely let out a laugh, squeezing Kakashi's hand tightly. Tsunade told her to push again and she did. Mita pushed and pushed, still yelling in pain. Then silence.

A baby's cry.

"It's a boy, Mita-san!" Sakura quickly cut the umbilical cord, wiping him down before wrapping him in a blanket and handing him to Kakashi. The new father felt hesitate to hold the fragile small human but Sakura forced him into his arms. The gurgling sounds from baby made the copy-nin snap into reality. This was his son. Kakashi held him closer, the tip of his nose barely touching the baby's cheek, feeling complete.

"Hi..." He barely whispered at the small human whose eyes couldn't even open yet. It felt surreal. Finally sitting on the bed, he leaned down, placing their son next to the tired Mita.

"Hi, little one…" Mita let out a big sigh, running her index finger through his small patch of brown hair. She gently poked the baby's fist, watching him grip her pinky finger. He was so small. Mita looked up Kakashi who smiled at her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Kakashi… I'm sorry...I'm sorry fo-"

"No, it's okay. It's really okay. Ryo is here now, so…it's fine," he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, wiping the tears that were falling down her face. Yes, that's right. His name was Ryo.

_"I'll see you soon, Okaa-san," Ryo smiled._

Mita hugged baby Ryo even tighter when she remembered her dream from that day. He was finally here and she felt overwhelmed. Kakashi was here. Ryo was here. Mita felt complete.

She saw from the corner of her eye Sakura and Tsunade leaving the room and continued to stare at Kakashi, smiling at their son.

"Kakashi...?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at her, waiting for her to speak, but no words could come out. Mita was too happy.

"You're really here, right? And you remember everything?" Her voice started to break.

"I remember all the important stuff," he said, still staring at Ryo. She felt terrible that she had to repress his memories again and didn't know how to apologize to him. Knowing the heartbreak she was feeling, Kakashi took off his vest and slid into the bed next to her.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear, letting his hand gently turn her face so he could finally kiss her.

"Hey you know better..." she softly laughed, reaching up to pull down his mask. Kakashi could only chuckle as he leaned down again, kissing her deeply. The new parents were interrupted by the small cry from the little human next to them, his body wiggling around to get their attention. Mita gently rocked Ryo back and forth, listening to him coo before falling back asleep. Kakashi rested his chin on Mita's shoulder, unable to stop smiling at his sleeping son.

"Mita?"

"Yea?" Her eyes stayed glued on Ryo.

"Will you show me...?" His eyes met hers as she knew what he was asking for. The new mother placed their sleeping son next to him as she reached up to touch Kakashi's head.

"You ready?" Mita smiled at him.

"Yes... show me," Kakashi answered as images of the past months went through his mind.

This was the last time Uzumaki Mita ever had to release Hatake Kakashi's hidden memories.

**End of Chapter 21**  
**End of Dreams are Forgotten Memories**

* * *

THE END.

J/k, I told you guys I'll be writing a sequel so I will be :) I will be releasing it within the month or so!

But before the sequel... I will release a ONESHOT of Kakashi/Sakura ;)

so watch out for both!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY AND TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS!

xoxo, me


End file.
